


El chico que vivió un poco

by winter74



Series: El chico que vivió un poco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sex Magic, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/pseuds/winter74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hogwarts, aunque la guerra continúa. Harry está encerrado en Grimmauld Place con Lupin como principal protector. Y Severus Snape acaba siendo su mayor distracción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Who Lived A Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196057) by Barbarella. 



Las tazas de té se habían convertido en algo mucho más agradable en el 12 de Grimmauld Place desde que Harry había convencido a Dobby y sus compañeros elfos para que le suministrasen bolsitas de té en vez de esa horrible cosa negra con hojas que el resto bebía, que acechaba en el fondo de tu taza y te hacía toser y escupir si te habías despistado y habías bebido demasiado cerca del fondo. Los otros miembros de la Orden le habían puesto una mirada extrañada la primera vez que le vieron mojando una bolsa de papel con una cuerda dentro y fuera de su taza. Honestamente, ¡a veces era como si el mundo mágico se hubiera perdido totalmente los últimos cien años de civilización humana! Sólo Arthur Weasley y Hermione habían visto bien que las bolsas de té se hubiesen convertido en un elemento básico en la despensa de Grimmauld. Miony había abrazado a Harry, con los ojos llenos de gratitud, y se le oía murmurar cada vez que hacía una taza de té que cómo desearía que se le hubiese ocurrido a ella. Arthur interrogó a Harry sobre cómo se fabricaban las bolsitas y para qué podían usarse los cordones después. Él sabía que, al fin y al cabo, los muggles eran buenos reciclando.

Harry golpeó la tetera con su varita, haciendo hervir el agua de su interior instantáneamente, y después vertió un poco en su taza. Dejando la tetera en su sitio, se dedicó a meter y sacar la pequeña bolsa de té del agua.

—¿Aún arrastrando bolsas de popurrí en nuestra bebida, señor Potter? —La voz oscura y aterciopelada era inconfundible. Harry no necesitó girarse.

—Debería probarlo alguna vez, Snape. Buen sabor. Poco jaleo.

—Cualquier mago que no sepa cómo reducir el "jaleo" de un acto tan simple como hacer una taza de té sin recurrir a inventos muggles difícilmente merece ese nombre.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras levitaba la empapada bolsa de té a la basura. Añadió leche a su taza y la llevó a la mesa, mirando hacia arriba por primera vez. —Oh —dijo mientras miraba a su ex profesor—. ¿Está nevando?

Severus Snape le echó una mirada que decía de forma clara y sonora "Obviamente" mientras se desenrollaba la bufanda de lana gruesa del cuello, sacudiéndola de unas congeladas motas blancas que se fundieron en el aire antes de haber podido alcanzar el suelo de la cocina. Dejó la negra y gruesa bufanda en una silla vacía, al igual que los mitones*. Entonces Snape se quitó también su grueso abrigo y lo añadió a la creciente pila de negritud.

—El agua está recién hervida si quiere una taza. —Harry sabía que no hacía falta haberle dado al hombre esta información pero se sentía incómodo si había demasiado silencio a su alrededor. En otra parte de la casa, sabía que Lupin estaba leyendo o durmiendo o lo que fuese, pero aparte de eso sólo estaban Harry y Snape. Y por mucho que la relación entre ellos dos ya no consistía en gruñidos de odio y piques, tampoco eran exactamente amigos.

La mayoría de los fines de semana los pasaban juntos, Snape y él. Harry, desde que acabó la escuela el julio anterior, vivía en Grimmauld Place, igual que Remus Lupin. Era un arreglo bastante bueno, realmente, aunque un poco claustrofóbico. Harry no tenía permitido salir mucho, mientras la guerra aún hacía estragos, y ciertamente nunca se le permitía salir por su cuenta. A la Orden ni siquiera le entusiasmaba la idea de que estuviese en casa sólo mucho tiempo, a pesar de su localización oculta y sus fuertes hechizos de protección. En realidad Remus tampoco tenía ningún otro sitio en el que vivir, así que parecía natural que los dos formaran un hogar en la antigua residencia de la familia Black convertida ahora en cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. La Orden intentaba no dar a Lupin muchos encargos entre semana, así podía estar en casa con Harry tanto como era posible. Durante los fines de semana, cuando eran la mayoría de las misiones de Lupin, la Orden intentaba que hubiese uno o dos miembros rondando por Grimmauld Place para salvaguardar al Niño Que Vivió. A veces, era uno de los Weasley, pero la mayoría era Severus Snape. Muchas veces, Snape llegaba por red Flu cuando las clases en Hogwarts acababan el viernes por la tarde y se quedaba hasta el lunes por la mañana cuando regresaba por Flu de vuelta a sus clases. Si tenía que hacer cumplir un castigo la mañana del sábado, Snape llegaba por la tarde o temprano por la noche, normalmente desde el callejón Diagon, o más frecuentemente, desde el Knockturn donde habría comprado los suministros para pociones que pudiera.

Harry confiaba en Lupin con su vida y sabía que era un mago muy fuerte y poderoso, pero de algún modo, aunque a regañadientes, se sentía un poco más seguro cuando Snape también estaba por allí. El hombre había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para alejarse de su anterior vida como mortífago, había sido espía para la Orden contra Lord Voldemort durante más tiempo que años tenía Harry, había salvado la vida de Harry en incontables ocasiones y era simplemente, bueno, sólo uno de los más terriblemente formidables magos que Harry había conocido jamás. ¡El hombre probablemente podía evitar un atentado mortal con la mirada! (Bueno, no realmente, ¡pero estaría condenadamente cerca de hacerlo, seguro!).

Harry vio como Snape se servía una taza de té, con montones de horribles hojas negras, y se acomodaba en la mesa enfrente de Harry, con la varita descansando sobre la mesa a su lado. Una perfecta ceja negra se arqueó hacia arriba como preguntando qué diablos estaba mirando Harry.

—Tengo noticias —dijo Snape de repente.

Harry miró la cara de Snape otra vez, esperando a que el hombre continuara. Snape se tomó su tiempo, sacando una petaca de plata de su túnica y vertiendo una cantidad generosa de lo que fuese que contenía en su oscuro té negro.

—Cualquier otro intentaría decirle esto delicadamente, supongo. —Uno de los lados de la boca de Snape se tensó por un segundo y luego se relajó otra vez—. Pero a la luz del comportamiento de ese hombre hacia usted, no le veo mucho sentido. Su tío está muerto, señor Potter. La casa de Surrey ha... desaparecido.

Harry no sintió que su expresión cambiase en absoluto. —¿Usted estaba allí? —Una ligera inclinación de la oscura cabeza contestó afirmativamente—. ¿Y... Dudley? ¿Y tía Petunia?

—A salvo. Su tío estaba solo en casa en ese momento.

Era sábado. Tía Petunia probablemente habría llevado a Dudley de compras o al cine.

—¿Puedo dar por hecho que tienen otros parientes muggles con los que ir?

Harry tuvo que esforzarse en pensar durante un momento. Había estado practicando, durante los últimos años, en no pensar en absoluto en los Dursley. Se dio cuenta de que asentía. —Tía Marge. Supongo. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la casa?

—Un simple hechizo de desaparición. Las autoridades muggles hablan de una fuga de gas o algo así. —Los oscuros ojos aguijonearon a Harry durante un momento, a su rostro impasible, entonces elevó su varita y la agitó sobre la taza de Harry. Toda la leche que Harry había añadido antes desapareció. Snape se estiró por encima de la mesa con la petaca y vertió un poco de líquido ambarino en el té de Harry.

—Oh, ¿estamos celebrando algo, Severus?  —Lupin entraba en la cocina mientras Harry acercaba la taza a su cara y olía cautelosamente la nueva mezcla.

—Difícilmente, Lupin. Acabo de regresar de la casa de los Dursley. ¿O debería decir, del lugar en que estaba?

La pequeña sonrisa que Lupin lucía al entrar desapareció mientras se deslizaba en la silla vacía que había presidiendo la mesa, su expresión se volvió triste. Snape atrajo con un _accio_ otra taza de la encimera, vertió en ella más alcohol y la empujo a lo largo de la mesa. Cerrando firmemente la petaca, Snape la dejó y bebió un largo trago de su taza.

Harry tomó un pequeño sorbo de su taza. El sabor no era realmente malo, consideró. Cualquiera que fuese esa bebida alcohólica, hacía una muy buena mezcla con el té  y tenía un maravilloso efecto calorífico que hacía hormiguear sus miembros. Desde que había cumplido los 18 hacía poco menos de 6 meses, Harry había bebido alcohol sólo una vez antes de ésta, y había sido una especie de desastre en el que se mezclaban pintas de cerveza en el Caldero Chorreante con cubatas de whisky de fuego, una más que entusiasta "fan" que había decidido quitarle la virginidad a Harry y un montón de moratones que no pudo explicar la mañana siguiente. Y eso sin considerar que al día siguiente sufrió una resaca lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar un hipogrifo. Comparado con eso, estar sentado alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place con dos de sus ex profesores era casi agradable, aún después de las noticias de muerte y destrucción y del hecho de que uno de esos ex profesores era Severus Snape.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.

—Escocés —respondió Snape—. Más viejo que tú.

Harry nunca había bebido nada con más años que él. Supuso que el alcohol es la única bebida segura para hacerlo. Con cualquier otra sería un disparate, ¿no? Bebió otro sorbo y descansó los antebrazos en la mesa. Sí, muy agradable.

—¿Ha habido algún superviviente, Severus? —preguntó Lupin.

—El gamberro y la mujer.

—¡Oh, Harry, siento lo de tu tío!

Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape hizo un gesto melodramático con los ojos.

—¿Y por qué narices deberíamos sentir pena porque Potter ya no tenga que soportar nunca más a ese cabrón maltratador?

—Era el tío del chico, Severus.

Snape resopló. —Le encerró en una alacena, le mató de hambre, le golpeó, le hizo trabajar, le descuidó, le maltrató psicológicamente. ¡Oh, sí, el comportamiento de un hombre probo**! ¡El chico debería estar tan triste por su pérdida!

En cualquier otro momento, Harry habría censurado a ambos hombres por referirse a él como "el chico" (especialmente en su presencia, casi como si no estuviese sentado allí con ellos) pero estaba demasiado fascinado con que Snape parecía realmente indignado en su nombre. Casi defendiéndole. Aunque no tenía la más vaga idea de lo que "probo**" podía significar.

Lupin, que obviamente no quería enfangarse en un debate agotador, ignoró la explosión de Snape. —Me pregunto si te sientes capaz de asistir al funeral, Harry. Podría ser bueno para cerrar esa particular relación.

La taza de Snape golpeó fuertemente la mesa cuando la dejó. —¿Estás loco, Lupin? —farfulló—. No es aún luna llena, ¿no? —Sus ojos negros brillaban peligrosamente—. Sería un crimen enviar a Potter allí, a la luz pública, ¡por el simple hecho de llorar a un muggle muerto! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en ello!

—Sólo intento pensar en qué es mejor para Harry.

—Lo que es mejor para Harry es quedarse aquí donde podemos protegerle, ¡no enviarle envuelto para regalo a los brazos del Señor Oscuro con una puta cinta alrededor del cuello! —Mientras hablaba, Snape dio un golpe con el pie y cogió su varita y desapareció su ropa de abrigo—. Y una mierda, Lupin. ¡ESTAMOS en guerra! ¿O soy el único que parece haberse dado cuenta?

Se fue de la habitación como un gran borrón negro, dejando oír el sonido de sus pasos golpeando la escalera. Harry y Lupin se miraron sólo un momento mientras escuchaban el golpe de una puerta en algún lugar en el piso de arriba.

Harry trató de ahogar una risilla y falló. —Nunca había oído a un profesor decir "mierda" antes de ahora...

Lupin hizo una mueca. —Deberías tomarlo como un cumplido. Severus obviamente no siente la necesidad de actuar cuando estás como si aún fueses un estudiante.

Harry consideró eso un momento y sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro. Realmente lo sentía un poco como un cumplido.

Lupin cogió la petaca de plata que aún estaba en el centro de la mesa. La giró en sus manos un par de veces, admirando la filigrana y una pequeña inscripción que rezaba "Para SS, ¡Hasta el fondo! De AD"

—Ten, Harry —dejó la botella en la mesa—. Estaré fuera hasta mañana a la hora de cenar, me temo, así que mejor se la devuelves a Severus. —Le dio a Harry una burlona mirada de reproche—. Y no te lo bebas todo antes, ¿eh?

 

N.T.

*mitones: Especie de guante de punto, que solo cubre desde la muñeca inclusive hasta la mitad del pulgar y el nacimiento de los demás dedos.

**probo: Honrado. En el original la palabra es "avuncular", cuyo significado es como paternal pero proveniente de un tío. No he podido hacer una traducción mejor usando una palabra que no se entendiera bien.


	2. Capítulo 2

Severus Snape estaba sentado en una cómoda silla de la biblioteca de la familia Black en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, sus largas piernas estiradas ante él, leyendo un interesante texto sobre los potenciales usos de algunas de las menos comúnmente utilizadas excreciones corporales. Algunas de las sugerencias con respecto a la mucosa vaginal hacía mucho tiempo que habían sido desmentidas, por supuesto, y el capítulo sobre el sudor infantil era en gran parte pura superstición, pero en conjunto el tomo le había ayudado a pasar unas horas tranquilas. Una tranquilidad que, como es natural, tenía que ser perturbada tarde o temprano.

—¿Profesor? ¿Señor? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Esta no es mi casa, Potter, no necesita solicitar mi permiso.

—Yo solo, hum, no quería interrumpir su lectura.

—Y sin embargo lo hace. —Levantó la vista hacia el joven mientras cerraba el libro de golpe—. ¿Necesita alguna cosa?

Potter entró del todo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Los continuos estirones en su crecimiento del último par de años habían dado al chico un aspecto ligeramente desgarbado. Nunca alcanzaría su estatura potencial, gracias a los cabrones de sus familiares y la desnutrición durante su infancia, pero sus miembros eran largos, el quidditch había tonificado sus músculos y su cara había adelgazado dándole un aspecto más adulto. Snape ahora encontraba cada vez más difícil referirse mentalmente a Potter como "el chico", y sólo forzándose a recordar la época en la que le conoció lo hacía más fácil. Al menos el incontrolable pelo negro y los grandes ojos verdes no habían cambiado. No importaba lo grandes que se hubieran hecho las manos del joven (chico) o lo profunda que sonara su voz, al menos Snape podía echar una ojeada a esos orbes esmeralda y ese nido de pájaros enmarañado y convencerse de que aún estaba hablando con un niño. La mayoría de las veces.

—Sólo quería devolverle esto. —Potter metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus tejanos y sacó la petaca de plata de Snape—. Se la dejó en la cocina anoche. —Se acercó a la silla de Snape y se la tendió.

—Ah. Bien. Gracias, señor Potter. —Snape cogió la botella. El metal estaba caliente al tacto después de haber sido acunado contra el trasero de Potter durante Merlín sabe cuántas horas. La agitó, satisfecho al oír un chapoteo en su interior—. Y no está vacía. Aún suceden milagros.

El chico le sonreía, maldita sea. — Sólo tomé un trago más después de que se marchara. Se lo prometo.

—Hmm. Entonces no puedo ser acusado de convertirle en un dipsomaníaco*. Eso es algo, al menos.

Potter se desplomó en la silla que había justo enfrente de Snape, echó un vistazo alrededor como si nunca hubiese visto el interior de la biblioteca, y finalmente se fijó en el libro que estaba apoyado en el regazo de Snape.

—¿Buen libro, señor?

—Vagamente. Un poco anticuado pero interesante de todos modos. No creería algunas de las cosas que se pueden hacer con la eyaculación femenina.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron hasta alcanzar el tamaño de los de una lechuza. Ah, era tan fácil devolverle a la niñez de vez en cuando. Excelente deporte.

—Es que... Ellas, quiero decir... ¿Eso es verdad? ¿Pueden, ya sabe, pueden hacer eso?

Ceja. —Pueden quienes hacer qué, exactamente.

El chico se revolvió en su asiento y enderezó sus gafas, que ya estaban rectas. —Las... las mujeres, señor. ¿Son capaces de... de...

—Sí. Algunas de ellas. Aparentemente. 

Obviamente esa noticia había aturdido a Potter. Dios mío, ¿hoy en día los chicos adolescentes no manejaban libros sobre sexo en los dormitorios con todas las partes importantes subrayadas?

—Oh. —Elocuente, como siempre.

Snape dirigió su atención a las llamas que titilaban en la chimenea mientras el chico seguía dándole vueltas a la idea.

—Oh, así que... ¿usted nunca ha conocido a una que pudiera?

Mierda, se había dejado al descubierto a sí mismo, ¿no? Descuidado, Severus, muy descuidado.

—Quiero decir... bueno, usted ha dicho "aparentemente"...

Snape miró fijamente al joven. —No es un fenómeno habitual, señor Potter, y le aconsejo que no haga alusiones a mi vida privada.

—Lo siento, señor. —El chico fingió arrepentimiento, siendo un brillo verde la única indicación de que por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa.

Durante un rato, los dos estuvieron sentados en silencio, escuchando el fuego y el suave ronquido de un retrato en algún lugar cercano. Cuando Snape finalmente levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Potter para hablarle, quedó desarmado momentáneamente al ver a Potter mirándole a él, con una mirada firme y segura.

—No soy virgen, ¿sabes, Snape?

Esa declaración era aproximadamente la octava o novena cosa en la lista de cosas que Snape nunca hubiera esperado que serían lo siguiente que saliese de la boca de Potter. Se recompuso doblando sus manos encima del libro de su regazo y arqueando de nuevo la ceja. —¿En serio, señor Potter, está usted compartiendo esa reveladora información conmigo? ¿Por qué?

El chico se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Es sólo que usted parecía feliz en hacerme sentir vergüenza de no saber cosas sobre las mujeres. Y no soy tan inocente, ¿sabe? Yo he vivido un poco.

Snape notó un tic en un lado de su boca pero hizo desaparecer la sonrisa antes de que se formara. "El Chico Que Vivió Un Poco", de hecho. ¡Qué encantador! Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. —Sí, bien, estoy seguro de que su multitud de fans y aduladores le mantendrá harto de coños y mamadas, Potter, pero le agradecería que me ahorrase los detalles truculentos.

Un intenso rubor asaltó al chico. —¡Eso no...! ¡Yo no...! —Hizo un ruido exasperado pero luego pareció que hacía un esfuerzo por calmarse y no morder el anzuelo. Impresionante—. No lo estoy. Harto —respiró profundamente—, de lo que sea.

Snape se permitió una sonrisa esta vez, y no una desagradable. —Así que... ha cometido los hechos pero no puede decir las palabras, ¿no?

El indomable pelo negro cayó alrededor del pálido rostro mientras Potter bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. —Bueno, es que, estoy encerrado aquí con un montón de viejos maestros, ¿no? —Levantó la voz indignado—. ¡Es un poco difícil que esté "harto" de lo que sea excepto de mi propia mano!

¡Oh, bravo, Harry! Bien hecho.

—No tan "viejos", si no le importa. —Snape sonrió un poco más, dándose cuenta de que realmente estaba disfrutando de la conversación.

Aún sonrojado, Potter levantó la barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. El chico se mostró desafiante un rato pero el valor pareció irse todo de golpe dejándole desinflado. Los cuadrados hombros se desplomaron y la cara de repente pareció infantil otra vez. —Es todo jodidamente difícil —murmuró.

—La adolescencia siempre lo es —admitió Snape—. Creo que esa es la razón por la que tenemos que pasar por ella.

—¿Luego es...? ¿El sexo es luego más fácil?

Snape se preguntó brevemente por el sentido común del chico, embarcándose en semejante discusión con el hombre que había sido su supuesto adversario durante tanto tiempo, además de su más odiado maestro (aunque ahora ese honor seguramente pertenecía a Dolores Umbridge). Por otra parte, ¿qué otras opciones tenía el joven, exactamente? ¿El matrimonio Weasley, a quienes considera sus padres sustitutos? ¿Ojo Loco o Hagrid? Merlín no lo quiera. ¿Dumbledore con sus ojillos centelleantes y sus caramelos de limón? No, querría a alguien más cercano en edad, seguramente. Y Tonks estaba fuera de consideración. Ningún mago de 18 años le preguntaría nada sobre su ansiedad respecto al sexo a una bruja joven y atractiva. ¿Uno de los Weasley más mayores? Quizá, pero estaban esparcidos por ahí haciendo tareas para la Orden. Eso dejaba sólo a Snape y al hombre lobo. Y a diferencia del hombre lobo, él había pasado muchos años como Jefe de Casa de una sucesión de adolescentes a quienes les parecía su patriarca fuera de casa. Por lo menos... esperaba que le vieran de ese modo... Hum, el chico no tenía muchas opciones, ¿no? Y, ¿qué opciones había tenido Snape a esa edad? ¿Mortífagos? ¿Voldemort? _Perdón, mi Señor Oscuro, pero ¿cómo puedo hacer para gustar a las chicas?_ Snape se estremeció internamente sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Más fácil, señor Potter?

—¿Menos complicado? —intentó el chico de nuevo.

—Me temo que no. En todo caso, puede serlo aún más.

Potter suspiró profundamente.

Snape inclinó la cabeza un poco. —Si le sirve de consuelo, deja de ser... una preocupación cuando creces. Es decir, se gana confianza en uno mismo y se gasta menos tiempo angustiado por algo que, en última instancia, te proporciona goce y satisfacción. —Apoyó los codos en los brazos del sillón y unió las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos, dejando mientras que Potter procesase la información y ofreciendo así una vía de escape si el chico la quería. 

Potter asintió con la cabeza brevemente, aún perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era tranquila. —A mí... a mí no me gustó mucho. Y creo que a ella tampoco.

Ah. Así que sus Slytherins cotillas se habían colado respecto a ese rumor en particular. El chico era hetero. Lo suponía. Siempre tan preocupado en ser "como todo el mundo", ¿no? A pesar de la cicatriz...

—Si se refiere a su primera experiencia, señor Potter, creo que puedo arriesgarme a asegurarle que mejorará.

—¿Todo el mundo la caga la primera vez?

—La mayoría. Espero.

—Está siendo muy amable.

—No sé ser eso y usted lo sabe condenadamente bien.

Potter se echó a reír, con una risa suave y profunda, la risa de un hombre. Los ojos de Snape se empequeñecieron imperceptiblemente, su mente se puso en alerta por si se estaba burlando de él, pero el joven se reía de la conversación y de los inverosímiles conversadores.

—¿Tu primera vez fue una mierda, Snape?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que responder a esa pregunta está por debajo de mi dignidad.

—Tonto de mí, pensaba que ésta era una conversación entre adultos.

—Un adulto y un joven, señor Potter.

— _Touché_. —Potter se volvió a sentar pesadamente en su asiento y cruzó las piernas; la de encima  se balanceaba ligeramente por nerviosismo o quizá por un exceso de energía juvenil. En su semblante apareció el destello de quien va a hacer una travesura y Snape supo que el siguiente comentario sería digno de una Imperdonable.

—Apuesto a que tú eras brillante en la cama. Los cerebritos malhumorados a menudo son los más traviesos.

La sonrisa descarada que irradiaba casi ciega a Snape, quien sintió caer su mandíbula inferior al menos un par de centímetros. Recomponerse le tomó un pequeño esfuerzo, pero se las arregló para esconderse detrás de un desplante.

—¡Potter! Tan agradable como se había convertido esta pequeña e íntima conversación, creo que haría bien en recordar con quien está hablando ¡y tener un mínimo de decoro!

—¡Dice el hombre que me ha acusado de estar harto de coños y mamadas!

Los ojos negros de Snape brillaron. —Potter —dijo lentamente, con una mirada amenazadora—, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?

Una risita encantada fue todo lo que respondió a Snape antes de que el ex alumno de 1'75 se colocase en su regazo y se pegase a su cara. Unos suaves labios se aplastaron duramente contra su boca y unos sorprendentemente fuertes brazos le rodearon el cuello, con una mano enterrada entre su pelo. Dios Santo, ¡un chico adolescente retorciéndose en su regazo! ¡Rozándole con su lengua!

Así que en realidad era no del todo hetero. ¿Era Snape sólo otro experimento, como había sido la decepcionada joven, quien quiera que fuese? ¿Era otro bocado de vida que El Chico Que Vivió Un Poco se quería comer?

El pánico llenó el pecho de Snape, ¿y si alguien entraba y les veía así? ¿A qué les llevaría esto? ¿Cuántos problemas tendría por permitir que ocurriese? Pero el resto de él se hizo cargo de la situación diciéndole a su pánico que se fuera a la mierda, sujetó con una de sus grandes manos la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Potter y empujó firmemente su lengua en la abierta, húmeda y cálida boca de Potter. Si al final resultaba ser una broma por parte de Potter, Snape estaba determinado a conseguir algo para su disfrute antes de que las risas comenzaran.

El beso era bueno. Muy bueno, de hecho. Si el primer intento de sexo por parte de Potter había sido "una mierda", Snape estaba seguro de que no podía haber sido por falta de acierto en el departamento de besuqueo. ¡Incluso maniobraba fácilmente alrededor de la nariz de Snape! Impresionante, Harry. Pero unos pocos minutos eran todo lo que podía durar. Potter trató de retorcerse más, pretendiendo acercar y presionar sus cuerpos, sin duda, pero sólo consiguió enviar una punzada de dolor a la ingle de Snape. El libro sobre excreciones humanas sobre el que Potter se había sentado tenía los bordes muy afilados.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento! ¿Te he hecho daño?

Snape agarró con fuerza al chico de los brazos y lo levantó de su regazo. Potter tropezó ligeramente mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie, y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de preocupación, deteniendo abruptamente la pasión que había en ellos.

—Lo siento, Snape, ¡no quería hacerte daño! ¡De verdad! ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—¿Y qué, dime por favor, crees que me ayudaría?

—Um. —Potter se mordió un poco el labio inferior, bajando vacilante la mirada hacia la ingle de Snape otra vez—. ¿El boca a boca?

Snape le miró. —Para con tus torpes intentos de seducción, Potter. Todo esto ha estado bastante fuera de lugar. ¿No tienes nada más que hacer esta tarde? ¿Algo que no implique acosarme?

Todo rastro de sonrisa se esfumó de la cara de Potter. —Pensé que todo iba bien hasta ahora... Que a ti parecía gust...

—¡NO termines la frase! Merlín, debería haberlo sabido. —Snape empezó a caminar, cuidadosamente, hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Potter iba detrás de él.

—¿Te traigo una bolsa de hielo o algo así?

—No, gracias —dijo Snape con firmeza—. Creo que me retiraré a mi habitación hasta la cena. NO SE TE OCURRA molestarme a no ser que sea por una emergencia absolutamente DESESPERADA.

—¿Necesita ayuda para subir las escaleras?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Déjame en paz, Potter! ¡Haz algo que valga la pena con tu tarde!

—Pero...

—¡NADA DE PEROS! Sólo mantente ALEJADO de mí. —Trató de no pensar en el excepcional puchero que esos labios oscuros acababan de formar...

 

N.T.

*dipsomaníaco: alcohólico.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Dumbledore pinchó con su tenedor una zanahoria baby untada de mantequilla y la alzó triunfante. —Asombroso vegetal, la zanahoria —anunció al resto de los comensales.

Lupin y Harry intercambiaron una sonrisa, esperando escuchar lo siguiente con lo que el director les iluminaría. Snape aplastaba sus guisantes con menta para convertirlos en una masa verde que escondió debajo del puré de patatas.

—¿Sabes, Harry —preguntó Dumbledore—, que la palabra galesa para zanahoria es  _moron_ , que significa imbécil? —Harry y Lupin se echaron a reír con Dumbledore a causa de esa trivialidad.

—¿Te encuentras mejor ahora, Severus? —preguntó Dumbledore, como si no hubiese estado hace un momento hablando de zanahorias—. Cuando llegué me dijeron que no te sentías demasiado bien esta tarde.

La expresión de Snape no delató nada. —Estoy bien, director. Gracias por preguntar.

—Por supuesto que estás mejor, mi querido muchacho, pero insisto en que de todos modos mañana te tomes el día libre. Te sustituiremos en tus clases. —Los ojos azules centelleaban mientras Snape intentaba protestar—. Te veremos de regreso en el trabajo el martes. —Dumbledore miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna con una expresión cariñosa frente a la ceñuda de Snape—. Excelente trabajo ayer en Surrey, ya de paso. Y me disculpo sinceramente por que tus refuerzos no llegaron antes. No volverá a suceder, Severus, lo prometo.

Harry tragó un bocado de "imbéciles zanahorias" y miró de soslayo a Snape. ¿Ayer? ¿En Privet Drive? Snape tuvo que... Giró la cabeza y miró de frente al ceñudo hombre que estaba al final de la mesa de comedor. ¿Snape había tenido que enfrentarse a los mortífagos que mataron a tío Vernon? ¿Por su cuenta? Harry sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. El hombre al que había besado esa tarde era valiente. Valiente, y brillante, e inteligente, y miraba al peligro frente a frente, y era un héroe de guerra, y tenía la voz más sexy del mundo, y unas manos para el pecado, y un agudo ingenio, y había chupado la lengua de Harry, y le hizo gemir, e hizo que se le pusiera dura y oh dios, ¡Harry quería hacerlo otra vez!

Había pensado en ello varias veces los últimos años. Besar a un tío, eso. No es que pensara que era gay ni nada, es sólo que... quizá era mejor investigar. Antes nunca había tenido el valor. ¡Y mira CON QUIÉN había encontrado al final el valor! Harry miró su comida y se sintió agradecido de que la servilleta de lino le tapase el regazo. Ninguna de las chicas con las que se había besuqueado había tenido ese efecto en él. Si Snape, ¡Snape!, podía tener ese efecto en su cuerpo, entonces, tal vez le gustaban los tíos. O tal vez ambos, como a Fred y George. O tal vez, y ese era un pensamiento inquietante, sólo le pasase con Snape. Dios, ¿y si era Snapesexual? Harry tosió incómodamente y tomó su copa. El vino, con un poco de gaseosa, le quitó el escozor y calmó su garganta.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Lupin.

Harry asintió y siguió comiendo, intentando ignorar la ceja que sabía perfectamente que se había arqueado en su dirección.

La cena pareció durar una eternidad. El postre nunca se le había hecho tan interminable. Dumbledore nunca había tardado tanto en despedirse y desaparecer por la red Flu. Lupin, tanto como Harry le quería, nunca había querido pasar tanto tiempo en el salón, con ganas de charlar con Harry y Snape hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Después de la sexta o séptima vez que Harry echó un vistazo a su reloj, se empezó a preguntar por qué Snape también estaba levantado. ¿Se daba cuenta de que Harry estaba esperando para hablar con él a solas? ¿Quizá quería él también hablar con Harry? O quizá sólo fuera una coincidencia...

Harry comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Lupin iba a quedarse levantado toda la noche cuando el hombre de repente bostezó y, mirando el reloj, se disculpó por haberse quedado remoloneando tanto rato.

—No me extraña que esté tan cansado —dijo—, ¡sólo mira la hora! —Se levantó del sillón y les sonrió con cara de cansado—. Buenas noches, Severus, Harry. Os veo por la mañana.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Lupin, Harry echó un vistazo a Snape. Si el hombre todavía estaba enfadado por el accidente con el puto libro, en ese momento se disculparía y se iría, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me miras así, Potter?

¿Cómo hacía eso Snape? ¡Ni siquiera estaba mirando en dirección a Harry! —Profesor, lo siento.

—Ya no soy tu profesor. —Snape giró su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Harry—. Además ahora ya he tenido mi lengua en tu boca. Así que podemos asumir que toda esa formalidad, a partir de hoy, ya no tiene sentido.

—Me encanta cómo hablas.

Snape suspiró ante esa declaración susurrada. Después, cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, como si intentase detener una migraña. —¿Ha estado alguna vez con un hombre, señor Potter? —Snape abrió de nuevo sus ojos y miró al joven—. ¡Oh, por dios, deje de ruborizarse! No sintió la necesidad de hacerlo cuando se lanzó en mi regazo esta tarde. No veo por qué una simple pregunta debería colorear sus mejillas. Sólo pregunto porque... es prudente que lo haga antes siquiera de hablar sobre el tema.

Harry se puso recto en su asiento e intentó forzarse a no ruborizarse más aún. Snape tenía razón, por supuesto. Tenía que reflexionar sobre eso en algún momento. —No —dijo sencillamente—. Hoy ha sido lo más lejos que he llegado. —Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Con un tío. Eso.

Snape asintió y miró el fuego. —¿Y ha descubierto lo que buscaba?

Harry frunció levemente el ceño. —¿Qué? Es decir, ¿perdón? Creo que no le entiendo.

Snape hizo un ruido frustrado. —Había esperado que aprovechase la paz y la soledad de esta tarde para pensar duramente sobre, al menos, ¡este tema! —Bueno, Harry ciertamente había tenido la oportunidad de tener  _algo_ duro esa tarde...  Dominó sus pensamientos de nuevo mientras Snape continuaba después de un corto suspiro—. ¿Me confirma que le gustan las chicas después de todo, Potter? ¿O le ayudé a darse cuenta de algo más oculto sobre sí mismo?

—Oh.

Snape le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, esperando una respuesta mejor que "Oh".

Harry tragó. —Hum. Es que... Ellas, las chicas, eso es... ellas nunca... Bueno, nunca me habían hecho sentir, sentir así. Ni siquiera con la que, eh...

Snape levantó una mano en un gesto que indicó a Harry que no hacía falta que continuara. —¿Tiene alguna idea de las actividades íntimas que pueden hacer los hombres entre ellos?

Harry estaba decidido a no ruborizarse. —La teoría —respondió en voz baja. Como tenía la cabeza baja no vio el gesto cortante de Snape.

—Mírame.

Harry levantó primero la cabeza y después los ojos hasta que se encontró mirando a Snape cara a cara. —¿Sí?

—Soy un hombre adulto, Potter. —La penetrante mirada obsidiana de Snape le taladró, haciéndole entender con su mera fuerza de voluntad—. Tengo los instintos y apetitos de un hombre adulto. Si te llevo a mi cama —ignoró la fuerte inspiración que dio Harry—, querré follarte. No tengas dudas con eso, Potter, yo no soy otro adolescente lleno de hormonas buscando un restregón. Si eso es lo que quieres en este momento de tu maduración sexual, te aconsejo fervientemente que te busques uno.

—¿Siempre eres así de frío respecto al sexo?

—¿Frío? Al contrario, niño idiota, intento proteger tus sentimientos, ¡y tu culo!, si esta relación no es exactamente lo que necesitas en este momento. —Una leve sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de Snape—. Le puedo asegurar que no encontrará el sexo frío conmigo, señor Potter.

Harry tragó otra vez. Momento de decidir. Snape había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y había dejado a Harry decidir si quería jugar o no. Eso, tuvo que admitir, era bastante admirable. 

De repente Snape se levantó y se alisó la túnica. —Dejaré la puerta de mi dormitorio sin protecciones durante el próximo cuarto de hora. No necesita golpear ni hacer ninguna otra clase de ruido. Si decide no visitarme,  _yo_ lo entenderé. Y tiene usted mi palabra de que nunca se lo diré a nadie. —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Harry y después de dirigió elegantemente hacia la puerta del salón, lanzando un último "Buenas noches" hacia la sala mientras dejaba a Harry los próximos quince minutos para que tomase la decisión.

Diez minutos después, Harry cerraba suavemente la puerta del dormitorio y se apoyaba contra la oscura madera.

Snape estaba sentado en un lado de su ya desecha cama en el estado de más extrema desnudez en el que Harry jamás le había visto. Se había quitado la túnica y la chaqueta, también los zapatos, dejándose sólo unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro y desabrochado.

Harry se quedó mirando los descalzos pies blancos como el alabastro, incapaz de verle la cara debido a la cortina de pelo negro que colgaba a su alrededor. Snape se inclinó hacia delante, descansando los codos en las rodillas, sujetando sin fuerza la varita con la mano derecha.

—Es mejor que te apartes de la puerta —dijo Snape en voz baja. Su voz salía de lo más profundo de su garganta. Harry, obediente, se apartó y miró como Snape levantaba la varita apuntando a la puerta y entonando algunas protecciones comunes y unas pocas no tanto. Después envolvió la habitación con un hechizo de silencio, uno que Harry no había oído antes y que sin duda era del tipo súper-especial-de-agente-doble-en-zona-de-guerra. Harry mientras aprovechó para quitarse las deportivas y los calcetines y para sacarse por la cabeza su jersey Weasley. Cuando la atención de Snape volvió a él, Harry sólo llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris.

—Eso era un encantamiento silenciador. —Harry se asombró de lo chillona que le salió la voz.

—Tu auto-designado padrino sustituto está acostado justo detrás de esta pared, ¿te das cuenta? No querrás que nos oiga, ¿verdad?

Harry palideció sólo de pensarlo.

—No, ya veo que no. —Snape se giró ligeramente y puso su varita en la mesilla. Continuaba sentado en la cama, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y las pálidas manos descansando en sus rodillas. No hizo ningún movimiento para alentar a Harry, no hizo ninguna otra invitación. Si Harry quería esto, tenía que tomar las decisiones él mismo.

En sólo cuatro pasos, Harry cruzó la habitación. Se subió a la cama adoselada y se arrodilló sobre las blancas y crujientes sábanas, un poco a la derecha de Snape y algo detrás de él. En un impulso, alzó sus brazos y estiró de la camiseta gris quitándosela y lanzándola en dirección a donde estaban sus zapatos y su jersey.

La cortina de pelo de Snape se movió mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Harry. —Me hubiera gustado que te la hubieses dejado puesta un poco más.

—¿Por qué?

Un leve rubor pareció aparecer en los altos pómulos de Snape. —Me hubiera gustado quitártela yo mismo.

Harry sonrió suavemente. —Me la puedo volver a poner, si quieres. —Hubo un pequeño temblor en la oscura cabeza, y entonces Snape se inclinó y capturó los labios de Harry con los suyos. Mientras el beso de la tarde en la biblioteca había sido impulsivo y poco elegante, éste era seguro y preciso. Una bienvenida en vez de una seducción. Snape movió su boca suavemente contra la de Harry, probando y saboreando, y acabando con un leve mordisco en el labio inferior antes de que sus bocas se alejasen de nuevo.

—Sabes a... menta —murmuró Harry, sonriendo.

—Y tú hueles a vino tinto Shiraz y humo de chimenea.

Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras lo pensaba. —Se me cayó un poco de vino durante el postre —le respondió en susurros—. Yyyy más tarde yo era el que estaba sentado más cerca de fuego. ¿Tienes un olfato muy fino?

—Es lo que requiere el dominio de las pociones. Y no es necesario susurrar, Potter. —Snape extendió un largo y pálido dedo y lo deslizó reverencialmente por el perfil del rostro de Harry. Su voz bajó hasta hacerse más profunda de lo que recordaba el chico—. No te oirá. No oirá nada de lo que suceda esta noche en este cuarto. —Se inclinó más cerca de la oreja de Harry—. No te oirá gemir cuando te tome. No oirá las palabras soeces que nos diremos. No te oirá lloriquear de puro éxtasis ni gritar mi nombre cuando te corras...

Harry dio un suspiro áspero. —Vale, vale, ¡te creo con lo del dichoso encantamiento silenciador! —dijo a un volumen normal, con una risita nerviosa al final de su frase—. Hum...—No pudo evitar sonrojarse esta vez—. Así que ¿por dónde empezamos con esto?

Snape dio unas palmaditas en el borde de la cama. —Siéntate aquí.

Harry movió sus piernas de debajo de él y se sentó al lado de Snape, dándole al hombre una mirada de "vale, y ahora ¿qué?". Snape pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto de Harry antes de dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo enfrente del chico. Instintivamente, Harry abrió las piernas para permitir un acceso más fácil. Estiró sus brazos y Snape se acercó, tomando con sus grandes manos la cara de Harry y juntando de nuevo sus bocas.

Harry nunca se había sentido así al besar. Su cuerpo entero estaba gritando, con ganas de sentir más, sentir más profundamente, más intensamente. Apretó la lengua contra los labios de Snape, que le permitió entrar de inmediato. ¡Sí! Acarició su lengua contra la de Snape y sintió como el hombre se apretaba más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Snape movió una mano hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry, tal y como había hecho en la biblioteca, sosteniéndola para profundizar el beso, tomando el mando. Su otra mano se acercó al pecho desnudo de Harry, pasando sobre uno de los duros pezones y haciendo que el chico jadeara en su boca. Harry movió sus manos hacia los hombros de Snape y deslizó el desabrochado chaleco por los brazos del hombre. Snape movió primero uno y después el otro brazo, permitiendo a Harry quitarle la prenda por completo, y parando el beso un momento, lo justo para hablar contra los labios de Harry.

—Desabróchate los pantalones para mí. —Y entonces su boca volvió sobre la de Harry, lamiendo con la lengua su paladar.

Harry se apresuró a obedecer, desabrochándose el cinturón rápidamente pero haciendo un ruido de frustración mientras buscaba a tientas el botón de los vaqueros. Una mano grande se unió a la suya y le ayudó con el cierre, y en cuanto sus pantalones estuvieron abiertos la mano de Snape entró en ellos. Harry paró el beso con una corta exclamación de sorpresa al sentir la mano tan cerca de su erección. 

—Oh. —Miró a Snape con una expresión inocente—. Tócame... —Se mordió el labio.

Snape sonrió satisfecho por un momento e inclinó su cabeza hacia el regazo de Harry. —¡Ohjoder! —Las caderas de Harry saltaron involuntariamente cuando los labios de Snape se movieron sobre la cabeza de su polla y la lengua se lanzó a golpear la goteante hendidura. Harry miró hacia abajo en estado de shock. Severus Snape, el profesor Severus Snape, antiguo mortífago, odiado maestro pocionista de Hogwarts, el peor de los cabrones sarcásticos, el imbécil grasiento, estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de Harry, mamándole la polla. 

Harry puso las manos de vuelta en la cama y sostuvo su peso con los brazos, mirando hacia la cabeza que se movía en su regazo, intentando dejar de empujar hacia el calor de la boca de Snape. —Nadie —empezó a decir, pero el "die" se transformó en un gemido bajo cuando sintió la cabeza de su polla golpear contra el final de la garganta de Snape—. Nadie —intentó otra vez—. Nunca... ¡joder! Nadie me ha hecho esto antes.

Snape lamió con decisión la parte inferior de la polla de Harry, a lo largo de la gruesa vena que la recorría y después alrededor de la cabeza cuando llegó a la punta. —Ellos se lo pierden —murmuró hoscamente antes de volver a llenar su boca hasta el fondo de la garganta y de hacerla vibrar.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó hacia adelante metiendo sus dedos entre el pelo negro y lacio de Snape, queriendo agarrarle y empujarle duro, pero creyó que no sería muy educado. Sus caderas empezaron a girar por voluntad propia y él iba diciendo palabrotas en voz baja mientras la boca de Snape seguía trabajando. Las manos de Harry cayeron en los hombros de Snape, golpeándole ligeramente, presionando. —Será mejor que pares, Snape. Si no, uh, si no paras ahora...

Los negros ojos de Snape le miraron y Harry estaba seguro de que nunca había visto nada tan intensamente erótico en su vida. Sacó la polla de Harry de su boca pero la mantuvo agarrada con una mano, acariciando perezosamente con los dedos manchados por las pociones, arriba y abajo, la sedosa carne. —Puedes correrte en mi boca, Harry, no me importa.

¡Me ha llamado Harry! El cerebro de Harry gritaba. —No es eso —intentó explicar—. Es que...— Enterró la polla en la mano de Snape y jadeó—. No quiero correrme demasiado pronto. Aún no. No quiero acabar todavía.

—No va a acabar todavía, te lo aseguro. Haré que te corras más de una vez esta noche, Harry.

—¡Oh dios! —Sólo de oír a Snape decirle eso, llamarle por su nombre, usar Esa Voz... Harry gimió mientras la boca de Snape volvía a descender, esta vez succionando más fuerte, más insistente. Va a hacer que me corra así, pensó Harry. Va a chuparme la polla hasta que me corra en su boca y ¡es lo que quiere! Oh coño joder...

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando el dosel de la cama de Snape y con las gafas torcidas sobre su cara. Las enderezó y levantó la cabeza para ver a Snape, que dejaba caer su camisa blanca en el suelo y comenzaba con los botones del pantalón. Los ojos de obsidiana destellaban hacia él. —Deberías haberme dicho que te desmayabas enseguida, Potter.

—¿Yo? ¿Eh? No le he hecho, ¿no?

—Sí lo has hecho. —Hubo un indicio de risa en la aterciopelada voz. Snape se quitó los pantalones y se subió a la cama en sus calzoncillos de seda negra—. ¿Qué tal si nos tumbamos en la cama en la dirección correcta, hmm?

Harry había estado ocupado mirando el cuerpo de Snape e intentando no fijarse demasiado en las cicatrices o en la vaga silueta de la Marca Tenebrosa, así que se las quitó de la cabeza y balanceó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza se colocó en el mismo lado de las almohadas y sus pies apuntaron a los pies de la cama.

Snape se tumbó a su lado, con su piel mortalmente blanca y sus miembros largos y flacos. —Pantalones —espetó—. Fuera.

—Siento lo del desmayo. —Harry levantó sus caderas de la cama y se bajó los pantalones por las piernas, quedándose sólo con los slips del uniforme del colegio—. Nunca me había pasado.

—Hmm. Sólo fueron un par de segundos. Y creo que me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Harry lanzó sus vaqueros fuera de la cama y se tumbó de lado para estar frente a Snape. —Ciertamente. 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Es un fenómeno bastante conocido que los adolescentes son capaces de besar durante periodos desmesuradamente largos de tiempo. Y si no fuera por el insistente empuje de una erección presionando su estómago, Snape podría haber creído que Harry quería poca cosa más que el largo besuqueo en el que estaban enredados. Ya había proporcionado al chico un orgasmo y ahí estaba, apenas diez minutos después, el pequeño íncubo* duro y caliente otra vez. Se hizo una nota mental de buscar en ese libro de la biblioteca al día siguiente otra vez... Estaba seguro de que había leído algo sobre cosechar con seguridad las hormonas endocrinas de los adolescentes.

Le satisfizo observar que Potter no había evitado besar la boca en la que acababa de culminar. Después de todo no había criatura más molesta en un dormitorio que un amante remilgado.

Una de las manos de Potter frotaba y apretaba el muslo de Snape y las puntas de los dedos entraban furtivas bajo el dobladillo de los boxers de seda cada pocos segundos. Sí, a Snape le gustó eso. ¿Quizá podría animarle un poco más...? Mmm, excelente. Tan pronto como cambió ligeramente su postura, Potter aprovechó el espacio extra que se había creado entre ellos corriendo la mano con seguridad por la cara interna del muslo de Snape y tomando lo que encontró ahí arriba. Snape separó su boca de la de Potter y se lanzó a su cuello, lamiendo y chupando el camino hasta la afilada clavícula que humedeció con la boca antes de dirigirse más allá, hasta el pecho del chico. Las dos manos de Potter estaban extendidas en la espalda de Snape mientras él excitaba y lamía los firmes y oscuros pezones y estiraba con sus dientes del escaso vello del pecho. Por último, Snape simplemente eligió un pezón y lo agarró, chupó y estiró de él con la lengua hasta que Harry gimió que se detuviera.

—¿Que pare? —preguntó Snape con una voz melosa.

—¡Demasiado! Yo... es que... ¡demasiado!

—Cuanta elocuencia, señor Potter

—Que te jodan.

—Aún no.

Snape rodeó firmemente con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo y los giró a ambos dejando a Harry encima. Miró los ojos verdes que brillaban hacia él. —¿Estás cómodo con las gafas puestas, Harry? —La despeinada cabeza asintió—. Bien. Me gustas con ellas. Intenta dejártelas puestas el mayor tiempo posible.

—Pervertidillo..., ¿te gustan los niños con gafas? ¿Eh, Snape?

—No sabes cuánto, Potter. Ahora dale a tu boca un mejor uso, si no te importa.

Y no le importó. Snape se tumbó boca arriba, mirando el dosel sin verlo realmente, disfrutando de  los servicios de la lengua y los labios de 18 años que se movían por su pecho y su garganta, su vientre y sus brazos, sus muslos y finalmente la seda de sus calzoncillos. Con juvenil entusiasmo, Potter se lanzó directo a su polla envuelta en seda y chupó a lo largo de ella a través de la delgada tela. Snape sintió sus caderas elevarse de la cama y, a su pesar, gimió.

—Uh, un obstáculo, Potter. Mejor que lo soluciones.

El chico paró de acariciarle con su húmeda lengua y se arrodilló, deslizó los dedos bajo la cinturilla de los boxers y los comenzó a bajar por las caderas de Snape. Gracias a dios, Potter tuvo cuidado con la erección (no como en la función de esa tarde en la biblioteca), y los boxers fueron eliminados sin provocar ningún daño corporal.

Snape oyó un leve sonido, algo que se parecía sospechosamente a "¡Ostras!", así que echó un vistazo hacia abajo y vio a Potter mirando fijamente su polla. —¿Hay algún problema, Potter?

Los ojos verdes, increíblemente grandes tras los cristales, mostraban su recelo. —¡Eso no va a caberme en la vida! No puede, ¿verdad?

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el delgado pecho. —Puede y lo hará.

—¡Pero...!

—No te haré daño, Potter, te lo prometo. Nos encargaremos juntos de eso. Pero hay otras actividades de las que podemos disfrutar antes...

Potter miró alrededor tan convencido de esto como lo estaba en clase cuando Snape intentaba convencerle de que la elaboración de pociones es tanto un arte como una ciencia. Pero en su honor hay que decir que el chico se tumbó sobre la parte baja del cuerpo de Snape y reanudó sus investigaciones. Snape ensanchó sus piernas sensiblemente y Potter se colocó a su tarea. Snape dobló el número de almohadas bajo su cabeza para concederse el lujo de una mejor vista. Sin duda mereció la pena. El Chico de Oro de Gryffindor arrastraba su rosada lengua arriba y abajo de la polla del Jefe de Casa de Slytherin. ¡Oh, lo que daría por una cámara de fotos mágica!

—Lo siento. —Las palabras se empujaron contra su erección—. Realmente no sé qué hacer aquí.

Snape se inclinó y acarició las revueltas greñas. —No lo esperaba inmediatamente.

—Has usado Oclumancia.

Los ojos negros brillaron. —¡No empieces, Potter! De todos modos, chupar una polla es algo tan sencillo que hasta los muggles saben hacerlo. Lo irás aprendiendo conforme avances, como todo el mundo. Y aprenderás de lo que se siente bien cuando otros lo hagan para ti.

—Hmm, ¿quieres decir como cuando hiciste esto?— Y Potter recogió cuidadosamente el pre-eyaculatorio que se había acumulado en la punta de la polla de Snape y luego recorrió firmemente, con su boca abierta, arriba y abajo, a lo largo del asta, una y otra vez. Los ojos verdes relucían y miraban a Snape todo el tiempo.

—Oh... sí, Harry. Justo como cuando te hice eso. —La voz de Snape bajó bruscamente hasta convertirse en un susurro urgente—. ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Al menos era gratificante ver que el chico podía aprender deprisa algo si ponía su cabeza en ello. Al poco tiempo estaba chupando la polla de Snape como si le fuese la vida, murmurando y babeando deliciosamente. Snape quería alcanzar y sostener la cabeza del Salvador del mundo mágico para poder follarse la caliente y joven boca hasta correrse en la cara del chico. Merlín, cuánto quería hacerlo. Pero incluso antes de poder caer en la tentación, el escenario cambió y a Harry se le metió en su encantadoramente sucia mente bajar la cabeza y darles un buen lametón a las pelotas de su ex profesor. Entonces Snape agarró la cabeza del joven pero fue para arrastrarle lejos de sus huevos, volver tumbarlo en la cama y darle un beso hambriento.

—Tengo más del doble de años que tú, Harry —ronroneó Snape entre besos—. Si haces que me corra ahora habrá que esperar un rato antes de que esté listo para enseñarte nada más. —Snape hizo rodar a Harry sobre sí mismo y se tumbó sobre su espalda, mordisqueando la nuca del chico, besándole los anchos hombros y lamiendo la curva de su oreja. 

—¿Alguna vez te gustó mi padre, Snape? 

Snape mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Potter lo suficientemente fuerte como para que gritase de la sorpresa. —NO traiga a su padre a esta cama con nosotros.

—Lo... lo siento. Es sólo que, bueno, él se parecía a mí, ¿no?

—¡Cállate, Potter! ¡Lo digo en serio! —Snape usó una pierna para abrir más los ligeramente separados muslos de Harry, bajándole los slips al mismo tiempo de modo que quedaron justo por debajo de las abultadas nalgas del impertinente Buscador. Presionó su dolorida polla contra la raja del culo que estaba debajo de él y dio una estocada superficial—. ¿Sientes esto, Potter? —Empujó de nuevo mientras su esperanzada polla goteaba en la hendidura. Potter asintió con la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Bien. ¿Y te excita? —Otro gesto de asentimiento y una afirmación ahogada—. Mantenlo en tu mente. Si mencionas a tu padre en mi cama otra vez mandaré tu culo al pasillo seguido de tu ropa. Ahí no hay protecciones ni encantamientos silenciadores. Intenta explicárselo al lobito.

Sobresaltado, Potter murmuró una disculpa y la tensión que había aumentado tan rápidamente entre ellos desapareció de nuevo. Durante bastante tiempo simplemente se quedaron ahí tumbados, Snape pegado a la espalda de Harry y las caderas de Harry balanceándose involuntariamente de cuando en cuando. Entonces Snape lamió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja que antes había mordido y Harry contuvo la respiración ante la húmeda sensación. Lentamente, Snape posaba pequeños besos y lametones en cada centímetro de la carne de Harry que podía alcanzar sin cambiar apenas su posición encima del chico. Cuando ya llevaba así un rato, de mala gana apartó su marchita erección de la cómoda y acogedora hendidura y fue bajando por la espalda de Harry, continuando sus besos y lamidas mientras lo hacía, con su cabello detrás de él mientras arrastraba su cara por todo el dorso del chico.

Al quitarle completamente los slips a Harry, de repente Snape se dio cuenta de que ya estaban completamente desnudos. No sólo eso, sino que estaban completamente desnudos juntos, y completamente desnudos juntos en una cama. Nunca había estado así con nadie a quien antes hubiese enseñado. Por un lado la situación era absolutamente extraña, y por otro demasiado íntima. Había vivido bajo el mismo techo con el chico durante siete años ayudando a formar su mente, viéndole crecer y crecer, le había castigado, le había salvado la vida y había estado mirando dentro de la mente del chico. ¿No era ese demasiado equipaje para el dormitorio? ¿Podía encontrarse a mitad de coito de frente con su juventud y de repente no ser capaz de expulsar de su mente a un niño de once años de mejillas sonrosadas? Y eso acababa en una polla mustia.

—Háblame, Harry. Déjame oír tu voz.

Potter giró la cabeza y miró a Snape por encima del hombro. —¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No importa. Sólo quiero oír tu voz. Escucharla como es ahora.

—Hum, vale. Eh... Siento lo de antes.

—Está bien, Harry. Olvida eso. Háblame de otra cosa. —Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras Snape separaba las piernas de Potter, colocándose entre ellas y acariciando con la palma de la mano el nacimiento del trasero de Harry.

—Yo, eh, oh. Aún estoy un poco nervioso.

—Es comprensible. Continúa. —Le resultaba agradable escuchar el tono profundo de la adulta voz de Harry, echando de sus recuerdos al niño que estaba en la cabeza de Snape.

—¡Aunque estoy tan caliente como el infierno!

Snape sonrió perspicaz. —Me temo que eso sólo empeorará antes de mejorar. Si no te importa alza la parte inferior de tu cuerpo sobre las rodillas, por favor.

Potter descansó la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados y levantó la parte inferior de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas abiertas tal y como le había ordenado. —¿Quieres que siga hablando?

—Sí.

—¿Ahora me vas a... me vas a follar?

Snape pasó sus grandes manos sobre los muslos de Harry y extendió los dedos sobre las nalgas, abriéndolas ligeramente. —Todo a su tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacerme?

Snape suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante. —Hacerte suplicar por ello.

—¡Oh!

Snape metió la cara en el trasero de Harry y le dio un húmedo beso en la fruncida entrada. Potter se arqueó y empujó hacia atrás, gimiendo ante la extraña sensación.

—¡No tenía ni idea, Snape! ¡Joder! ¡Oh, oh dios, lámeme así!

Snape cumplió su orden, aplanando su lengua y arrastrándola repetidas veces sobre la abertura, después la dobló y la giró alrededor.

Las caderas de Harry se agitaban en el aire. —¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea! Estás... mmm, lam... lamiéndome. Lamiéndome el culo. ¡Oh!

Un repentino cambio de ángulo permitió a Snape sorber las pelotas del chico durante un momento, y después volvió de nuevo a su culo, usando la fuerza de su lengua para empujar a través del apretado anillo muscular, haciendo que Harry gimiese y se animase más.

—Ssssnape... dios, se siente tan bien... empuja más adentro...

Snape metió y sacó su lengua unas cuantas veces, cada una intentando llegar un poco más adentro del cada vez más sumiso agujero. Potter estaba ahora prácticamente oprimiendo la cara de Snape como si intentara que no solo su lengua sino también su considerable nariz entraran en él.

—¿Como se llama eso?— Jadeó Harry entre fuertes respiraciones.

Snape quitó la lengua del culo de Harry y presionó dos dedos contra la húmeda abertura. —Eso, señor Potter, se llama beso negro. —Se secó la cara con el dorso de la otra mano mientras introducía fácilmente los dos dedos en el chico.

—¡OhjoderSnape! ¡Más!

Potter se había vuelto codicioso de repente. —¿Te gusta cómo se siente? —Snape bombeaba con los dos dedos dentro y fuera, primero más superficialmente y después aumentando la profundidad.

—¡Mmm!

Un tercer dedo se deslizó fácilmente junto a los otros dos y Snape alcanzó con su mano libre la mesilla de noche, cogiendo un lubricante para-cualquier-uso. Su propia receta.

—¡Desearía que esos dedos fueras tú, Snape!

—Eso será pronto, Potter. Si lo deseas lo suficiente.

Potter casi grita de frustración. —¡Sí, lo quiero! Quiero que me folles, Snape, ¿vale? Duro, Snape, fóllame duro...

Snape sonrió con satisfacción y sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Potter. —Date la vuelta, Harry. Quiero verte siendo follado por primera vez.

Mientras Potter se dejaba caer ansioso sobre su espalda, Snape abrió el tubo de lubricante y untó una generosa cantidad en su balanceante polla. Miró el necesitado cuerpo de debajo de él. —Abre las piernas. Y ponte una almohada bajo las caderas.

Potter nunca había sido un estudiante tan obediente, pensó Snape mientras tiraba el tubo de lubricante y colocaba su tirante polla en la entrada de Harry. Agarrándola, la frotó de arriba a abajo de la raja del culo de Harry y alrededor de la abertura, asegurándose de que el chico estuviese bien lubricado. Contempló a Potter, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y no necesitó nada más. Snape empujó la cabeza de su polla contra el culo de Harry y lo sintió perder su virginidad. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se deslizaba dentro de él.

—¿Agradable, señor Potter? —La respiración de Snape era pesada mientras se contenía para alivio de Harry. El joven asintió en silencio—. Empuja hacia abajo cada vez que yo lo haga hacia adentro. Lo hacemos juntos, ¿recuerdas? —Otro gesto de asentimiento. Snape empujaba suavemente, Potter lo hacía hacia abajo y la polla de Snape se hundía más y más profundamente cada vez.

La respiración de Potter era superficial mientras luchaba por adaptarse a la invasión, y tenía gotas de sudor sobre el labio superior. —¡Aún eres demasiado grande! —Sonrió a Snape.

Snape le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice y descendió sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sintiéndose completamente envuelto en el calor y la estrechez. —He estado aún más grande —susurró acaloradamente cubriendo la boca de Harry con la suya.

Harry rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Snape y con los brazos su cuello y hombros mientras se besaban. Cuando Snape alzó sus caderas y suavemente las dejó caer de nuevo, Harry gimió contra la boca de Snape.

Snape empujó otra vez, un poco más duro, deleitándose en el rostro de abandono del joven de debajo de él. Durante ese rato, su polla le pedía que dejase de ser tan educado y que simplemente follase al pequeño sodomita hasta la garganta, pero se obligó a tomarse su tiempo, disfrutando de la intensidad del virginal culo y de la desnuda expresión del chico. Le besó de nuevo, moviendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry al mismo ritmo que lo hacían sus cuerpos. Acelerando sus estocadas, sonrió al sentir como se alzaban las caderas de Harry con cada una. No podía dejar de contemplar el rostro de Harry, incluso cuando dejó caer más peso en sus brazos y comenzó a empujar más duro, más profundo, en el culo del chico.

Harry también le miraba. De vez en cuando los párpados caían sobre los verdes orbes cuando las sensaciones le sobrepasaban, pero cada vez se obligaba a abrirlos, enormes, mientras jadeaba hacia Snape. Sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Snape, arañaron su espalda, y finalmente se apalancaron en sus muslos empujándole más cerca, ayudándole a enterrar la polla tan felizmente dura dentro de él, hasta que golpeó una pequeña protuberancia de electricidad que hizo a Harry gritar el nombre de Snape con algo que sonaba como pánico.

—Sshhh... —Snape acarició el rebelde cabello de la frente de Harry y meció al chico en sus brazos—. Eso era tu próstata. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez, ¿eh? —Harry asintió y se mordió al labio inferior y Snape procedió a encontrar el mismo punto una y otra vez.

Snape estaba cerca y podía sentir que el chico no soportaría mucha más estimulación. Sus cuerpos se movían tan perfectamente juntos, como uno solo, que era difícil meter una mano entre ellos. Pero Snape se las arregló y rodeó con su puño la copiosamente goteante polla del chico y la frotó al mismo ritmo que follaba. Harry movió una mano hasta la nuca de Snape y la agarró mientras ambos alcanzaban juntos la meseta del placer.

—Tan hermoso —murmuró Snape, mirando hacia las piscinas esmeralda.

—¡Severus! —gritó Harry mientras se corría, exactamente del modo en que Snape lo había predicho.

 

N.T.

*íncubo: Se decía del diablo que, según la opinión vulgar, con apariencia de varón, tenía comercio carnal con una mujer. Esa es la definición del DRAE. Para nosotros, pequeño salido.


	5. Capítulo 5

—Tú eres... tú... eso... Wow... —Harry se sentía agotado y lánguido y por nada del mundo hubiera podido parar de sonreír. 

Snape rodó los ojos y se quedó mirando hacia el dosel como respuesta a _eso_. Les había limpiado a ambos con una mezcla de hechizos de limpieza y una toalla (—Lubricante en la mesilla, toalla junto a la cama... realmente estabas esperando echar un polvo esta noche, ¿eh, Snape? —Bueno, yo te INVITÉ a subir aquí, ¡tontorrón!) y ahora yacían uno junto al otro, casi tocándose pero no del todo, dejando que el fresco aire nocturno sofocara algo del fuego de sus acalorados cuerpos. Harry finalmente se quitó las gafas y, doblándolas cuidadosamente, sacó el brazo de la cama para dejarlas en la mesilla.

—Ese... botón dentro de mí...

—La glándula prostática.

—Sip, eso. Eso fue muy... intenso. —Harry ahogó un bostezo agotado—. Supongo eso es lo que hace que el sexo anal se sienta... ¿así?

—La estimulación de la próstata puede ayudar a que un hombre alcance un orgasmo más intenso y duradero, sí. Pero odiaría que pensase que el acto no tiene sentido sin ella. Las mujeres también disfrutan el sexo anal, señor Potter, y ellas no tienen glándula prostática.

—¿No tienen?

Snape lanzó a Harry una mirada ceñuda. —Ayuda en la producción de semen, ¡niño idiota! ¿Para qué narices una mujer iba a necesitar una? Dios mío, quizá Hogwarts necesita añadir la asignatura de sexualidad humana a su currículum. —Suspiró profundamente—. ¿Todas las demás sensaciones que acabas de experimentar palidecen simplemente porque te he mostrado una pequeña glándula que ni sabías que tenías?

Harry pensó en ello, sobre la cercanía que Snape y él acababan de compartir, sobre las sensaciones de ser penetrado y llenado completamente, sobre el deslizamiento y las estocadas y los músculos moviéndose de maneras que nunca había sentido, sobre el sentimiento de tener a alguien, ¡un amante!, dentro de ti, moviéndose contigo y dándote placer... Negó con la cabeza y se abrazó pegándose más al ligeramente ceñudo hombre que había a su lado.

Arrastrándolo, Snape pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza y el cuello de Harry y le acercó. Harry reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Snape y volvió a bostezar, con la boca abierta, en la cálida y suave carne. 

—No me sentiré ofendido si se duerme, señor Potter. Es la reacción natural de un hombre a las endorfinas que acaba de liberar.

—Sabes mucho de estas cosas.

Snape, obviamente, no pareció pensar que esa afirmación mereciese una respuesta. Harry se acomodó aún más cerca, enredando su pierna sobre una de las de Snape. —Vale, me dormiré entonces. Pero si me despierto durante la noche...

—Tienes permiso para abusar de mí, sí.

Harry sonrió ampliamente contra la piel de Snape. —Eres asombroso.

— _Nox_.

 

—————— 

  
Harry se despertó una vez durante la noche, perturbando el sueño de Snape cuando unió la boca a su dormitante polla y la hizo despertar. El sexo en mitad de la noche fue brusco y urgente, sin muchos preliminares al contrario que antes, con Snape arrodillado tras Harry, tomándole con golpes fuertes y rápidos. El cambio de posición también varió las sensaciones, con Harry disfrutando más de los golpes repetitivos de las caderas de Snape en su culo que de la misma follada.

En cuanto acabaron se acurrucaron de nuevo uno en el otro y casi inmediatamente cayeron en un profundo sueño.

 

——————

—Potter

—¿Mmm?

—Potter, despierta.

—Noooo...

Harry fue sacudido bruscamente. —Espabila, Potter, ¡o conjuraré un hechizo que te mantendrá despierto las próximas treinta horas!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. —¿Qué hora es?

—La hora de que te levantes y salgas de aquí antes de que Lupin se despierte.

Harry se sentó y se puso las gafas. Una abertura entre las gruesas cortinas le mostró la luz del sol. Maldita sea. Hizo un ligero mohín. —Hemos dormido mucho rato —dijo—. Esperaba que nos despertaríamos temprano para poder, ya sabes, tener más tiempo para estar juntos.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso.

—Pero yo quería... —Harry paró cuando miró al estricto hombre a su lado. Incluso con la más leve luz del día su aspecto era cetrino, casi enfermizo, y su pelo lacio. Los negros ojos le miraban mientras Harry hacía un inventario mental con la nariz aguileña, la boca cruel con los dientes torcidos, el delgado cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices e historias que hablaban de oscuridad, los largos dedos manchados con décadas de meticulosas preparaciones de pociones...—. Quería hacerte el amor a ti.

Algo le dijo a Harry que eso no era lo que el maestro de pociones esperaba que dijese en ese momento.

—Bueno. —Dos delicados dedos estiraron de un hilo de la colcha—. Tus planes han quedado frustrados. —El pelo negro cubría su cara impidiendo que Harry viese nada más que el sobresaliente apéndice.

Harry suspiró suavemente, y de repente se iluminó. —¡Hoy tienes el día libre! ¡Dumbledore lo dijo! Así que hoy deberíamos poder encontrar algo de TIEMPO, ¿no? —Levantó una mano y con un dedo sostuvo algunos mechones de pelo oscuro, echándolos hacia atrás para poder ver los ojos de Snape clavados en él—. Remus probablemente tendrá algo que hacer hoy. Estoy seguro de que podremos aprovechar algo de tiempo en algún momento.

—Yo esperaba utilizar este inesperado tiempo libre para acabar alguna de mis necesitadas investigaciones. Me vuelvo a Hogwarts, señor Potter.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Difícilmente acabaré ninguna investigación contigo intentando montarte en mi pierna todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero...!

—Lo siento, Harry. —Snape cogió las manos de Harry entre las suyas y las frotó suavemente. Su aterciopelada voz sonó profunda y sensual—. Por mucho que a mí también me apetezca disfrutar de que pruebes tus recientemente adquiridos conocimientos sobre mí, me temo que el riesgo de hacerlo sería demasiado grande. Para ambos.

Harry pensaba rápidamente, desesperado por poder aferrarse a algo. —¿Y esta noche? ¡Podría ir por Flu directamente a tu cuarto en las mazmorras!

—¿Y adónde le dirías a Lupin que irías?

—Bueno, yo... podría esperar hasta que se hubiese ido a la cama y entonces podría...

—¿Y si descubriera que te has ido? ¿Entonces qué? Sacaría a toda la Orden de la cama para buscarte por medio planeta. ¡Usa la cabeza, Potter! Eres nuestra arma más importante en esta guerra. NO PUEDES deambular por ahí a espaldas de tus protectores, escabulléndote a hurtadillas cuando se han apagado las luces como si fueses... si fueses... ¡un Gryffindor sin respeto por las normas!

La ira estalló tras los ojos de Harry, pero la apartó. —Pero Snape... Severus, yo sólo quiero...

—Sé lo que quieres, Harry, y entiendo tu frustración. —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, igual que había hecho el día anterior mientras discutía con Harry de su falta de experiencia con los hombres. ¿De verdad sólo había sido ayer?—. Pero me temo que es inevitable.

—Así que, ¿cuándo... te veré otra vez?

Snape resopló. —¿Quién hubiera creído que Harry Potter _me_ hablaría en ese tono suplicante? —Su expresión se suavizó y atrajo a Harry entre sus brazos, enterrando su nariz en su cabello.

Harry besó desolado la garganta de Snape, sintiendo el pulso del hombre palpitando bajo sus labios. Snape tenía razón, ¿quién habría creído esto? —Gracias —murmuró contra la piel de Snape. 

—¿Mm? ¿Perdón?

Harry levantó la cara y miró en la oscura profundidad de los ojos de Snape. —He dicho "gracias". Ya sabes, por... —Dios, ¿por qué? ¿Por follarle? ¿Dos veces? ¿Por chuparle la polla tan bien que se desmayó? Harry sonrió tímidamente.

Ceja.

Harry lo intentó de nuevo. —Gracias por... ser un cabrón tan sexy.

Snape le miró como si quisiera sonreír pero se contuvo. —Lárgate, Potter. Lo último que quiero es que Lupin lidere una investigación de la Orden de por qué el Salvador del mundo ha sido visto saliendo de mi dormitorio con el culo dolorido y una sonrisa babosa.

—No está dolorido.

—Sólo espera a intentar sentarte en una silla del comedor.

—Oh. —De mala gana, Harry bajó las piernas por el borde de la cama y se levantó—. Mmm...

—En este lado, Potter.

—Oh. Bien. Gracias. —Harry rodeó la cama hasta el lado de Snape para recuperar sus slips, intentando no sentirse demasiado consciente de la atenta mirada de Snape. Después de todo se había vestido enfrente de otros chicos montones de veces, así que no podía ser tan difícil. Claro que nunca había tenido que vestirse enfrente de uno con el que había pasado la noche anterior desnudo y sucio de... Se vistió con rapidez. Snape cogió su varita y comenzó a eliminar los hechizos de protección.

—¿Cuántos de esos has puesto? —Harry estaba a los pies de la cama, mirando a su... ¿amante? quitar hechizo tras hechizo.

—Ocho.

—¡Ocho? ¡Joder! Muy paranoico, Snape. ¿Siempre pones tantas protecciones en tu dormitorio?

—No, no lo hago.

—¿Y por qué esta vez?

—Porque tuve a un niño idiota aquí conmigo.

—Oh. Oh... Pero aún así... ¡Ocho! Es un poco exagerado, ¿no?

La mirada ceñuda le dijo que no lo era. —¿Cuándo, aproximadamente, crees que la realidad de tu puesto e importancia finalmente te perforará esa tonta cabeza tuya, Potter? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la casa hubiese sido atacada anoche? Normalmente les hubiese escuchado en cuando hubiesen cruzado el portal pero anoche habría estado distraído. ¿Ya tiene sentido algo de esto? He jurado protegerte, Harry, y me tomaré mi deber muy en serio, incluso cuando esté ocupado follándote hasta que grites.

En ese momento Harry sintió algo extraño. Una pequeña bola caliente y pesada que parecía estar en algún lugar en la boca del estómago, emitía rayos de calidez y... se sentía... en el resto del cuerpo. No sabía qué era o qué significaba, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Snape. 

—Lo siento, Severus. —Quería besar ese ceño fruncido de la cara de Snape pero sabía que sólo conseguiría otro "Lárgate". Aunque reemplazarlo con una sonrisa podría funcionar—. No estaba pensando. Debe haber sido por todo eso de follar.

Un lado de la fina boca se movió ligeramente. —Y, ¿cuál sería tu excusa para no haber pensado estos pasados siete años?

—Dios, no hay manera de ganarte, ¿no? —Harry sonrió ampliamente al hombre.

—Tendrás que intentarlo aún más —confirmó Snape—. Ahora, largo.

Harry fue hasta la puerta y puso la mano en el picaporte. —Por cierto, fue maravilloso. —Miró la cama y cerró los ojos hacia la persona más extraordinaria que él podría imaginar en todo el mundo en ese momento—. Gracias.

Snape asintió una vez más y Harry abrió la puerta, agradecido de una visión del pasillo libre-de-Lupin. Cerró suavemente la puerta tras él y corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo por el descansillo hasta llegar a su propio cuarto.

 

——————

 

—Buenos días, Harry. ¿O debería decir buenas tardes?

Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba a hacerse una taza de té. —Lo siento, Remus. Me he quedado dormido. —Puso su mejor cara de despreocupación—. No dormí demasiado bien anoche.

—¿Sí? No hay problemas con la, eh... —Lupin se tocó la frente mirando la cicatriz de Harry.

—No, no es eso. Simplemente... estaba inquieto.

Lupin asintió y siguió leyendo su ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que estaba extendido frente a él en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Aún está por aquí Snape?— Harry dejó con demasiada fuerza su té en la mesa y se deslizó en una de las sillas de madera. Joder, Snape no había bromeado con lo del culo. Se tapó el gesto de dolor tomando un sorbo de té demasiado caliente.

—No, se ha ido esta mañana antes de que me levantara. Nuestro Severus no hace el vago ni siquiera en su día libre.

Harry sonrió en su taza. Esa pequeña bola caliente y pesada de su estómago se hizo notar de nuevo. "Nuestro Severus". Eso le había gustado.

—¿Te cae bien? —preguntó Harry. Quería hablar de él, sentía una casi irresistible _necesidad_ de hablar de él. Tenía que tener cuidado con eso...—. Quiero decir, sé que no os llevabais bien cuando ibais al colegio. ¿Pero ahora?

—Sí, me cae bien. No es el hombre con el que es más fácil intentar llevarse bien, estoy seguro de que eres consciente de eso, pero es un _buen_ hombre, Harry. Espero que puedas llegar a verlo así a tiempo.

¿Qué podía decir Harry a eso? Se conformó con encoger los hombros y dar otro sorbo al té.

 

——————

 

La biblioteca, intercalada con un viaje a su dormitorio para una paja rápida, mantuvo a Harry ocupado el resto de la tarde. De todos modos le era difícil mantener la mente concentrada el tiempo suficiente como para retener algo de la información que sus ojos leían. Todo parecía recordarle a algo de la noche anterior. Era inevitable, suponía, viendo que había elegido la habitación en la que Snape y él se habían besado por primera vez. No podía dejar de mirar la silla que había frente al fuego, imaginándose ahí en el regazo de Snape, con los dedos de Snape enterrados en su pelo, con la lengua de Snape en su boca.

Dios, ¿cómo iba a sobrellevarlo con todo el tiempo que iba a pasar hasta que pudiera volver a ver al hombre? ¿Snape lo estaba pasando tan mal como él? Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Snape justo en ese momento, si era posible que estuviese pensando en Harry. Se lo negó a sí mismo. No era muy probable, ¿verdad? Snape estaría con la nariz dentro de un caldero con la millonésima poción del día, ensimismado y habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, completamente absorto en algo pegajoso y maloliente y probablemente malo para alguien.

—Harry, ¿puedes venir al salón, por favor?

La voz de Lupin sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y le hizo sonrojarse, aunque no había nadie en la habitación ante quien sentirse avergonzado. Cerró el libro que había estado intentando leer y se dirigió rápidamente al salón. En cuanto entró en la acogedora habitación su mandíbula cayó.

Lupin estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea, literalmente al borde de la silla, mientras se inclinaba para hablar en voz baja con la persona cuyos hombros y cabeza salían de las llamas. ¡Snape! ¡Snape estaba aquí! O, por lo menos, ¡Snape estaba en la chimenea! Quería correr hasta la chimenea, lanzarse de rodillas y besar al cretino tan fuerte que doliese. Era imposible, sin embargo, mientras Remus estuviese allí. Harry se recompuso rápidamente y se acercó hasta una distancia respetable.

—¿Sí, Remus? Oh, hola, profesor.

Ceja.

—Ah, Harry —dijo Lupin—. Severus me estaba contando que ha habido un pequeño accidente en la escuela que ha afectado a la señorita Weasley.

—No es grave, Potter.

—No, pero ella está en la enfermería y el resto de sus hermanos no están disponibles en este momento, ¿no, Severus? ¿Y si vas a levantarle el ánimo con tu visita, Harry?

Harry miró de uno al otro de sus ex profesores y asintió casi sin habla. —Yo, umm, suena bien.

—Potter puede quedarse a cenar aquí en la escuela, supongo.

—¡Excelente sugerencia, Severus! Eso debería ayudar a romper un poco la monotonía, ¿no, Harry?

Harry sonrió al amable rostro de Lupin y asintió de nuevo. —Claro.

—Bueno, entonces te vas. Dale recuerdos a Ginny.

—Gracias. Lo haré.

Lupin se levantó y se apartó del fuego. Snape desapareció en las llamas sin despedirse de Lupin. Harry gritó una despedida sobre su hombro y se apresuró a entrar en la red Flu.

Un momento después Harry cayó en una chimenea que nunca antes había visto. La habitación que se encontró estaba amueblada en verde oscuro y negro, las paredes cubiertas de libros. Tan pronto como se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo de los vaqueros, se encontró atrapado entre unos fuertes brazos y siendo besado posesivamente. La túnica de Snape olía como si hubiese estado rodeado de vapores de pociones todo el día, lo que sin duda había hecho. Harry se apretó contra el alto cuerpo alineándose con él y empujó su pelvis hacia adelante, satisfecho al sentir la correspondiente dureza a través de muchas capas de ropa.

—Mmm, te he echado de menos —se lamentó en su boca mientras le besaba. Enterró sus caderas en las de Snape y comenzó a intentar encontrar un lugar adecuado por el que colar una mano bajo su túnica negra. Snape sorbió el labio inferior de Harry y entonces le apartó, sujetándole a la distancia de un brazo.

—Tiene que ir a visitar a la señorita Weasley, Potter.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Quieres decir que en serio está en el hospital? Creí que lo habías inventado.

—No habría sido un ardid muy satisfactorio. Demasiado fácil de comprobar para cualquiera. Ahora bien, vi una oportunidad y la aproveché.

—¿Así que Ginny realmente ha tenido un accidente y tú lo estás usando como tapadera para verme?

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Yo no usaría las desgracias de una adolescente para mis viles propósitos si se hubiese presentado otra oportunidad.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa impresionada, aunque se empezaba a sentir mal por Ginny. —¡Eres un jodido viejo astuto!

—Creo que te advertí sobre eso de "viejo". —Volvió a sonreír—. Ve a la enfermería. Asegúrate de que Poppy te ve. Interpreta a un comprensivo "hermano" durante, digamos, media hora, y vuelve aquí. Di hola a todos los que conozcas por el camino. Sé visto. ¿Desearías quedarte a cenar?

—¿En el Gran Comedor? —Harry frunció el ceño—. Más bien no. ¿No podemos cenar aquí?

—Sospechoso.

—Bueno, entonces nos saltamos la cena. Aunque... ¿no sospecharían de todos modos? ¿Me quedaré mucho rato? ¿Y dónde es AQUÍ?

—Ésta es la sala de estar de mis habitaciones. Detrás de esa puerta de ahí —señaló Snape—, está mi laboratorio privado y mi despacho. Un lugar que estoy seguro recuerdas con algo menos que cariño.

—Eh, sí. —Harry movió los pies. Quería volver a besarle, ¡joder! y más que eso. Y entonces pensó en Ginny en el ala del hospital e inmediatamente se sintió fatal e indigno—. Vale, me voy a ver a Ginny y ya veremos el resto cuando vuelva, ¿sí?

—Muy bien. ¿Necesito recordarte que te mantengas en guardia, aunque estés en Hogwarts?

—Eterna vigilancia. Lo sé. —Estiró y besó los labios de Snape brevemente—. Entonces, hasta ahora.  



	6. Capítulo 6

¿Pero qué pensaba estaba haciendo, en nombre de Merlín? Snape miró la puerta cerrándose tras Potter y respiró hondo. Tenía que ser la puta guerra. Las guerras siempre provocaban cosas extrañas en la gente, reuniendo compañeros de cama que nunca hubieran sido en circunstancias normales. La tentación se había puesto en frente de él, había caído en ella y había recibido a cambio el valor de una noche de sexo y libertad. Y, si era honesto consigo mismo, también la cercanía a alguien. Tener intimidad con otra persona después de tanto tiempo ciertamente había sido tan... agradable como recordaba. Esos deseos y necesidades saltan al primer plano durante la guerra. Ante un futuro incierto, la gente se conforma con lo que aparece en su camino.

Pero, ¿qué era esto de ahora? Tan pronto como había oído hablar de un ligero percance en una clase de Transformaciones ya estaba planeando un plan para devolver a Potter a sus brazos. ¡Cómo si no hubiera sido sólo esta mañana que el desgraciado había estado en ellos!

Rebuscó en su mueble bar y se sirvió un buen chorro de whisky. La única razón por la que Potter estaba aquí en el castillo ahora mismo era porque Snape lo había orquestado al primer atisbo de oportunidad que se le había presentado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? La lesión de Weasley no era tan grave como para justificar tanta misericordia. Si simplemente hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada y se hubiese quedado lejos de la red Flu, Potter aún estaría en Grimmauld Place (donde _debería_ estar, le brindó su cerebro amablemente) y la cuestión de si o cuándo ellos dos podrían estar "juntos" seguiría siendo una nebulosa sin respuesta que es como debería ser.

Snape se desplomó en un asiento junto al fuego y estiró sus largas piernas frente a él. Quería a Potter a su alrededor. Eso era todo, ¿no? Se tomó un trago de whisky, ligeramente disgustado consigo mismo. Simplemente no podía esperar a tener sus manos sobre el pequeño bastardo otra vez, ¿o podía?

Patético.

Realmente era impensable. Inconcebible. Pero no había podido mantener a Potter fuera de sus pensamientos por más de un minuto o dos en todo el día. Ni siquiera gastar horas trabajando en el laboratorio había funcionado. No importaba qué hiciera o qué intentara utilizar, el aliento de Potter estaba en su garganta, las manos de Potter agarrándole los muslos, la voz de Potter susurrándole obscenidades que hacían que su rostro ardiera y su polla creciera. Un paseo por los jardines había clarificado sus pensamientos.

Apuró su copa y comprobó la hora. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando regresase el chico? ¿Disculparse y decirle que había cometido un enorme error de juicio y mandárselo de vuelta a Lupin? Eso era lo que debería hacer. ¿O le inclinaría sobre el escritorio y le echaría un polvo que recordaría toda la semana?

Y luego estaba el asunto de lo que Potter había dicho que quería hacer. "Quería hacerte el amor a ti". El pensamiento de Potter tomándole... dios santo. ¿Cual, exactamente, sería para Potter el significado del término? ¿Qué quería decir con que quería _hacerle el amor_? ¿O simplemente no se atrevía a decir "me gustaría intentar follarte"? Hmm, había estado usando la palabra-que-empieza-por-F toda la mañana con bastante ligereza... Maravillosa influencia estás teniendo en el chico, Severus. En menos de 40 horas le has hecho maldecir, beber, chuparte la polla y tomarte por el culo. Excelente trabajo. ¿Has considerado alguna vez trabajar con gente joven? Hizo un _accio_ al decantador* del escocés y se sirvió otros dos dedos.

Durante unos 20 minutos o más Snape estuvo sentado ahí, mirando el fuego y bebiendo escocés intentando infructuosamente no pensar en el puto Harry Potter.

—He vuelto.

Snape alzó la mirada para ver a Potter en pie ante la puerta. Dios, el chico era hermoso.

—Ha vuelto, señor Potter. —Snape dejó el vaso vacío y se levantó—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

Potter entró de lleno en la habitación y cerró la puerta. —¿Puedes poner las protecciones primero? —Snape lo hizo y arqueó una ceja al jovencito. Potter cruzó la sala hacia él y pareció que recuperaba el beso donde lo habían dejado.

—Mmm, has estado bebiendo escocés.

—En efecto. La perspectiva de tu regreso era... inquietante.

—¡Pero has sido tú quien me ha traído!

—Ese era el principal componente que lo hacía tan inquietante.

Potter junto sus manos alrededor del cuello de Snape sin apretar y le miró con una sonrisa perezosa. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?

—No tanto como para que podamos gastarlo en estar aquí de pie. —Quitó los brazos de Potter de alrededor de su cuello y guió al chico hacia otra puerta.

Potter se quedó en la entrada del dormitorio de Snape y se asomó como si tratase de averiguar qué peligros le acechaban. —¿Qué, no hay ataúd? Bueno, a la mierda esa teoría. —Se encogió de hombros, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde sonriendo de nuevo—. Bonita cama.

—Me complace que cuente con su aprobación. —Snape, de repente, no quería continuar con esto. Con el coqueteo. Se había permitido ponerse demasiado nervioso mientras le daba vueltas a la situación. Se ocupó en quitarse la túnica y dejarla sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—¿Estás bien, Snape?

—¿Hmm? —Miró hacia la cama para ver a Potter cómodamente repantingado en ella, evidentemente muy a gusto—. No tenemos un tiempo ilimitado, Potter. No puede ser particularmente romántico, pero puede que quieras un simple, eh, "despelote" es la expresión, creo. 

Claramente, ésta era la cosa más divertida que jamás había pronunciado en presencia de Potter. Snape continuó desabrochándose botones mientras Potter se revolcaba en paroxismos de risa encima de la cama. Estaba prácticamente desnudo cuando el joven finalmente se secó los ojos con los nudillos y se quedó echado sobre su espalda, con el pecho jadeante, mientras recuperaba una respiración regular. Levantó la vista cuando Snape se acercó a la cama, con los ojos verdes brillando de alegría.

—Tu culo se ve muy bonito envuelto en seda —ronroneó el chico hacia él, desabrochándose el cinturón de los vaqueros.

Snape se arrodilló sobre la cama a su lado y deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta de manga larga que vestía Potter. El pecho estaba caliente y sedoso y los pezones se sentían ya duros en sus dedos. Se movió sobre el cuerpo más pequeño y se inclinó hacia un cálido beso. Potter se arqueó hacia él y sus lenguas exploraron sus bocas. Merlín, estaba duro por el chico otra vez. Su cuerpo ya estaba componiendo una lista con las actividades que quería realizar: quitarle la ropa, levantarle las piernas, joder otra vez ese pequeño agujero, correrme dentro, hacerle gritar "Severus" de nuevo con el culo lleno de polla.

—Quiero estar en ti. —Las palabras fueron susurradas contra sus labios. Alzó un poco la cabeza y miró la boca que acababa de decirlas—. Te deseo, Snape. Necesito sentir cómo es. Estar en ti. ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor?

—Bueno, si me lo pides con tanta cortesía...

La sonrisa de Potter era imposiblemente gigantesca. —Deseo tanto follarte, Snape. He estado pensando en ello todo el día.

—Ah. Está en marcha una guerra por el futuro de nuestra civilización y todo en lo que el señor Potter puede pensar es en meter la polla dentro de su viejo y grasiento maestro de Pociones. ¿A dónde iremos a parar?

—No tan "viejo", si no te importa.

—Touché, Potter. ¿Estabas planeando desnudarte en algún momento durante este siglo?

 

N.T.

*decantador: Es un tipo de botella que se usa para el vino y algunos licores.


	7. Capítulo 7

Harry sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de Snape y colocó su lubricada polla en su entrada. —Tengo miedo de hacerte daño —susurró.

—Te dejaré saber si se vuelve insoportable. Intenta no preocuparte tanto.

Harry asintió y se mordió el labio mientras se concentraba e intentaba mirar hacia abajo para ver hacia dónde iba. Una gran mano le tomó de la barbilla y atrajo su mirada otra vez hacia la cara de Snape. —Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Harry.

Dudó por un momento, intentó presionar hacia adelante y no sintió nada en un rato. Pero entonces Snape elevó un poco las piernas y Harry sintió que la cabeza de su polla se metía en... en... oh dios, ¡estaba entrando! Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró hacia Snape esperando confirmación o estímulo o algo, lo que fuese. El hombre de debajo de él sólo le miraba fijamente, respirando superficialmente, con la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejaste a alguien hacerte esto?

—Dieciséis años.

—¡Joder! ¡Eso es casi todo el tiempo que te conozco!

—Sí, gracias por las asombrosas matemáticas, Potter. Ahora, creo que estabas intentando follarme.

—Gilipollas.

—Niñato.

—Cabrón.

Cualquiera que fuese el insulto que Snape había tenido la intención de devolver se cortó con un jadeo cuando Harry empujó hacia adelante y se hundió un par de centímetros en el ardiente cuerpo del hombre.

—Ohcoñojoder —gimoteó Harry, con un gesto nervioso y preocupado—. JoderSnape, no tienes ni idea de cómo te siento...

—Creo que, uh, tengo una ligera idea...

—Tan caliente. —Harry probó con otro pequeño empujón y sintió las paredes del cuerpo de Snape tensarse a su alrededor—. ¡Tan jodidamente apretado! ¡Coño, me encanta esto! ¡Quiero esto!* ¡Te quiero! ¡Joder! —Cayó hacia adelante y apretó su boca sobre la de Snape, empujando su lengua muy adentro, gimiendo al sentir como el cuerpo de Snape acogía dentro más trozo de su polla. Dios, ya casi estaba toda. Podía sentir sus pelotas golpeando contra Snape con cada movimiento. Oh, puto dios.

—Ahora puedes moverte más, si quieres.

¿Si quieres? Harry se sostuvo con los brazos y elevó las caderas, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción de su polla deslizándose casi entera fuera de Snape. Entonces, lo más suavemente que fue capaz, la metió de nuevo, hipnotizado por la visión de la boca de Snape silenciosamente abierta mientras lo hacía. 

—¿Está esto bien?

Snape asintió, recorriendo con una mano el pecho de Harry hasta su hombro y finalmente agarrándose a su hombro izquierdo. —Muy bien.

—Bien. —Harry le sonrió. Descendió de nuevo y apretó su pecho al de Snape, metiendo la polla en su culo mientras sus bocas se encontraban de nuevo. Los besos duros y calientes coincidían con su ritmo.

Un mechón del pelo de Snape cayó atravesando su cara mientras ambos se movían y Harry lo alcanzó y lo apartó suavemente. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Snape giró su cabeza y atrapó dos dedos de Harry con su boca, chupándolos, humedeciéndolos, pasando su lengua por ellos.

—¡Oh! —Algo tan sencillo y Snape hacía que se sintiese tan bien. Harry movió los dedos dentro y fuera de la boca de Snape al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, manteniendo los ojos cerrados como perdido en sí mismo y en las resbaladizas y calientes sensaciones gemelas. Unos dedos también presionaron en su boca. Unos dedos que sabían a pociones. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada en todo el mundo que supiese mejor. Los chupó con dureza, envolviéndolos con su lengua, sintiendo la saliva resbalar de su boca.

Dios, ahora sí que estaba follando de verdad. Cada fibra de su ser estaba dedicada a joder y clavar, penetrar y conducir, y empujar la mayor parte posible de su cuerpo dentro y fuera de Snape. Sintió como sus dedos eran sacados de la boca de Snape y volvió a colocar su mano en la cama para aumentar su apoyo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Snape mirándole con una expresión astuta.

—¿Ya ha humedecido esos dedos lo suficiente, señor Potter?

Joder, Snape podía hacer que se corriera sólo con esa voz.

—Porque si no están lo suficientemente mojados —Snape sacó sus dedos de la boca de Harry—, esto podría doler un poco. —Y movió la mano alrededor de Harry y hacia su espalda y presionó sus dedos en el agujero de su culo.

—¡Oh! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! —Harry sacudió sus caderas hacia adelante con fuerza, arrancando desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Snape un gemido.

—Pensé que podría gustarte.

—Tú sabes de todo lo que se siente bien.

Harry se follaba a Snape más deprisa mientras ambos cuerpos brillaban sudorosos. Bajó la cara hacia el cuello de Snape y chupó la carne, reclamando al hombre mayor con una señal. De repente pensó en la polla de Snape e intentó mover su mano entre ellos pero Snape la apartó.

—Deja eso. Tengo planes.

—¿Hmm?

Y luego el cabrón comenzó a usar Esa Voz otra vez.

—En cuanto te hayas corrido dentro de mí, Harry, me meteré dentro de ti, ¿me oyes? Tu polla aún estará palpitante de follarme y yo te estaré montando y follando tu pequeño agujero hasta que lo llene.

—¡Ohdios!

Snape deslizó un tercer dedo en su culo y Harry explotó, hincando su polla más y más dentro de Snape, empujando como un loco y sintiendo como su orgasmo fluía dentro y fuera de él. Dios. ¡Dios!

Antes de que pudiera tomar un respiro, sintió como Snape deslizó fuera de él su polla y le colocó debajo de él. Los dedos salieron de su cuerpo mientras era empujado bruscamente boca abajo, sus piernas eran abiertas, el cuerpo de Snape se colocaba sobre él y su entrada era dilatada e invadida. Se quejó cuando Snape clavó su polla y empujó fuerte inmediatamente.

—Sentirás dolor después por esto —siseó Snape en su oído—, pero te encantará.

Y a Harry le encantó. Snape se sentía fuerte y poderoso encima de él, con el orgasmo exprimiendo cada gota de fuerza que Harry tenía. Snape se agarró a sus estrechas caderas y se lo folló violentamente, corriéndose enseguida, diciendo el nombre de Harry una y otra vez mientras se empujaba en el clímax.

 

——————

 

—Esta vez no puedes arriesgarte a quedarte dormido, Potter. Mantén los ojos abiertos.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama de Snape, apoyándose pesadamente contra la cabecera. Snape apartó algunas almohadas y se sentó al lado de Harry.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Snape?

—No dudo de que lo harás, con o sin mi permiso.

Harry ignoró el sarcasmo. —¿Cómo hemos acabado haciendo esto? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Cómo ha sido posible que seamos buenos en esto, juntos? Quiero decir, no es como si nuestra comunicación mutua haya sido de puta madre o algo así...

—Aunque no me es familiar esa extraña expresión, "de puta madre", me aventuro a vaticinar que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Harry se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa y a ponérsela lentamente. —Quiero decir... tengo razón, ¿no? ¿Que somos buenos en esto? Del tipo... sabemos lo que el otro quiere. O algo así.

Snape le miró con una expresión indescifrable. —¿Disfrutas de estos encuentros conmigo? ¿Has disfrutado... en el de ahora?

Harry, a medio ponerse los vaqueros, se detuvo y le echó a Snape una mirada dura. —¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? ¡Joder, Snape! ¡Pensaba que para ser buen espía había que ser observador!

Snape frunció el ceño. —¿Quieres decir que todo lo que sientes respecto a esto son sentimientos positivos?

—¿Eh?

—¿No siente culpa, señor Potter? ¿Ni arrepentimiento? ¿Ningún sentimiento de estar un poco... sucio**?

—¿Y tú?

—No. Pero no son mis sentimientos sobre el tema lo que me interesa ahora. Tenga la amabilidad de responder la pregunta.

Harry se metió la camiseta por la cabeza, la bajó por el pecho y una de sus manos automáticamente enderezó sus gafas. —No me arrepiento de nada en absoluto. En realidad es al contrario. ¡Me encanta! —Miró al hombre mayor con firmeza—. Y no creo sentirme culpable en absoluto. Y en cuanto a si me siento un poco sucio**, bueno... —Su mirada vaciló un momento para  reafirmarse—. Supongo que un poco. —Su voz bajó de volumen—. Pero es del tipo agradable, de un modo extraño. ¿Uno puede sentirse sucio** pero de un modo _bueno_?

Snape descansó su cabeza en la oscura madera del cabecero. —Creo que la palabra que buscas podría ser "pícaro**", Potter. —Un lado de su boca se torció ligeramente como si intentase no sonreír.

Harry sí sonrió. —Sí. ¿Es tonto? ¿Que me sienta un poco pícaro?

—No necesariamente. Estamos satisfaciendo algunos de nuestros más bajos instintos buscando el placer. A menudo hay algunos elementos bacanales en dichas actividades.

Harry balanceó la cabeza ligeramente mientras sonreía ampliamente a Snape. —Gracias —dijo mientras sonreía.

—¿Otro agradecimiento, Potter? ¿Y ahora por qué?

—Obviamente por pensar que mi intelecto es lo suficientemente grande como para que creas que tengo la más ligera idea de lo que dices la mitad del tiempo.

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño, otra vez. —Tienes una muy bien surtida biblioteca a tu entera disposición en Grimmauld Place, Harry. Te sugiero que intentes llenar tu tiempo con una actividad distinta a la masturbación.

—¡Pero usted me lo pone tan difícil, señor!

—Vale ya con eso, Potter. Acaba ya de vestirte, ¿quieres? Antes de que tu hombre lobo venga por Flu a comprobar qué he hecho contigo.

—¿Y qué _no_ has hecho conmigo?

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Vístete!

Tragándose una carcajada, Harry se arrodilló en el suelo para alcanzar una de sus deportivas de debajo de la cama y se sentó a ponérsela. —Si me pregunta sobre lo que he hecho además de visitar a Ginny, creo que simplemente le diré que he estado hablando contigo un rato. Discutiendo principalmente. Será lo más creíble. —Sonrió a Snape—. ¿Podríamos haber estado hablando de mi tío? Cualquiera creería que hemos estado... ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí contigo?

—Casi una hora.

—¿En serio? Dios, sí que ha pasado deprisa. Pero síp, Remus se creerá que puedo estar una hora discutiendo contigo sobre que quiero ir al funeral de mi tío. De todos modos, no creo que sea un problema. Apuesto a que ni siquiera me preguntará. Lupin no es tan suspicaz como tú con lo que la gente hace.

Snape gruñó como respuesta.

Harry se puso en pie, ya completamente vestido, y miró al aún desnudo hombre que estaba sentado en la cama. —Por cierto, creo que tienes razón. Acerca de que sería una gilipollez que fuese al funeral. De todos modos no quiero ir. Por mucho que odie pensar que otra persona ha muerto por mi culpa no puedo llegar a sentirme demasiado mal. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Me hace ser mala persona pensar así?

Fascinado, vio como Snape tensaba la mandíbula un momento para después relajarla. Con un movimiento fluido, Snape se levantó y cogió una bata oscura que colgaba cerca. Se acercó a Harry mientras se ataba el cinturón. —Desde que tus padres murieron, Harry, ¿quiénes han sido las personas que te han cuidado, a quiénes has querido? ¿Han sido a los que estabas atado por lazos de sangre? ¿O a los que has elegido como tu propia familia y que a su vez te han elegido a ti? Hay quien querría que creyeras que debes llorar por ese hombre sólo porque era tu pariente. Yo, en cambio, no creo que los lazos de sangre sean más sagrados que los lazos que tenemos con quienes elegimos. —Hubo un pequeño destello en los ojos de ónice—. Yo nunca sentí la necesidad de llorar por mi familia.

—Supongo que crecer entre los Snape era casi tan divertido como entre los Dursley.

—Sin duda.

—Eso es lo que hizo que tú..., ya sabes. —Los ojos de Harry miraron hacia el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape y subieron otra vez. La expresión de Snape era dura.

—Fue... simplemente un factor más.

La cálida bola de su vientre pulsó débilmente. —Lo siento por ser tan imbécil contigo todos estos años. La mayor parte del tiempo al menos. Aunque a veces te lo merecías, porque eras un gilipollas. Pero, bueno, lo siento. Lo siento.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento. Esa era la peor disculpa que había intentado ofrecerle a nadie jamás. Debería haberla pensado un poco más antes de lanzarla, ¿no? De repente se encontró siendo profunda y a la vez tiernamente besado. Levantó los brazos y envolvió el cuello y los hombros de Snape, devolviendo el beso y poniendo en él la mayor cantidad de sentimientos que pudo.

Cuando, suavemente, el beso se rompió, Snape apretó ligeramente la frente de Harry con la suya y se quedaron así un rato, abrazados, con las cabezas juntas. 

—Tienes que irte. No queremos que nadie sospeche.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos.

Los ojos negros lo consideraron un momento. —Fascinante cómo se está yendo por las ramas con esta nueva conversación, señor Potter, pero debo insistir en que te vayas. Vete a casa. Come algo. Entrena a Lupin para que te traiga las zapatillas o algo así. —Comenzó a conducir a Harry fuera del dormitorio y hacia la sala de estar.

Le acercó a Harry la caja de polvos Flu y apuntó hacia la chimenea. —¡Vale, vale! —Se echó a reír. Ya estaba al lado de la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos y dejó la caja en la repisa—. ¿Sirve de algo que te pregunte cuándo podré verte otra vez?

—Me volverás a ver la próxima vez que me veas.

—Oh, ja, ja.

Harry entró en la chimenea y unió su mirada con la de Snape. —Eres mortalmente guapo, ¿sabes? —le espetó. Y lanzó el polvo a sus pies—. ¡12 Grimmauld Place! —dijo a la red Flu y fue conducido inmediatamente hacia allí.

Girando en espiral a través de la red en su camino a casa, un recuerdo le asaltó e hizo que su corazón se sintiera como si intentase bombear cubitos de hielo a sus venas. " _¡Tan jodidamente apretado! ¡Coño, me encanta esto! ¡Quiero esto!* ¡Te quiero! ¡Joder!_ "

Puta. Mierda.

Se cayó de la red Flu en la alfombre de Grimmauld Place con un sólo pensamiento en su cabeza. Le había dicho a Severus Snape que le quería.

 

N.T.:

*La frase original es: _So fucking tight! Shit, I love this! I love you!_ _Oh, shit!_  

Y lo he traducido como:  _¡Tan jodidamente apretado! ¡Coño, me encanta esto! ¡Quiero esto! ¡Te quiero! ¡Joder!_

Yo he colado una frase más (la subrayada) para que mantenga el sentido y se vea como una de esas cosas que se te escapan en esos momentos que...

**Me había tomado la libertad de traducir _dirty_ por corrompido y _naughty_ por sucio. Aunque la traducción no era la más exacta creía que el sentido de la conversación se mantenía mejor. Personalmente creo que a la palabra sucio se le puede dar un sentido muy positivo, sexualmente hablando. Al final he dejado la traducción más literal, _dirty_ es sucio y _naughty_ , pícaro.


	8. Capítulo 8

—No _puo_ conseguir que _s'apareen_ , ¿sabes? El macho simplemente no _quié_ saber _na_. No la montará. Lo he _intentao_ todo, todo. Sólo me falta _enseñale_ haciéndolo yo mismo.

El vidrio de la mesa de los profesores vibró cuando el gigantesco Hagrid se sacudió de la risa. Al lado del medio gigante, la señora Hook echó su plateada cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risotada.

Snape cortó los huevos revueltos en tiras e intentó pensar en algo que no fuese sexo. Una mirada a sus Slytherins desayunando no le ayudó. Al menos tres parejas diferentes de la mesa apenas se las arreglaban para no meterse demasiado mano y una particularmente precoz alumna* de tercero estaba leyendo descaradamente _"Historia de O"_ mientras se comía una salchicha.

Por las pelotas de Merlín, ¡el mundo entero conspiraba contra él!

Se movió ligeramente en su asiento. No había bromeado cuando había advertido a Harry sobre las sillas del comedor. Habían pasado dieciséis años entre molestias de este tipo en particular. ¿A qué coño estaba jugando? Una mañana de hace dieciséis años había tenido una clase doble de Pociones después de haber sido follado sin sentido hasta el amanecer. Nunca había dado tantas detenciones como esa mañana, despreciando a los odiosos niños sólo por su habilidad para ser tan jodidamente inocentes enfrente de él. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese día de que ellos, los niños, generación tras generación que pasaba por esas aulas, serían profanados un día, que perderían su inocencia o les sería robada, que cada uno de ellos con su par de ojos tan abiertos, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con su hablar ceceante, hasta el último, un día follarían o serían follados. Después de esa clase se había encerrado en su laboratorio y vomitado en el lavabo, diciéndose que sólo era resaca, pero sabiendo que no estaba hecho para cuidar jóvenes. No tal y como estaba, en ningún caso. No podía seguir yendo a una clase llena de niños de 11 años y mirar a los ojos a cualquiera de ellos con un estómago lleno de esperma y un culo que había tenido una lengua dentro hacía apenas unas horas. Dejar su trabajo no era una opción. Necesitaba estar ahí, bajo la protección de Albus, cerca para hacer lo que Albus quisiera y además, ¿dónde más habría ido, con su expediente en la bandeja de asuntos pendientes del Ministerio, por así decirlo? El único sexo en la vida de Snape desde entonces había sido del tipo solitario o del que ocurría como consecuencia natural de sus actividades como agente doble. Y eso, casi ni necesitaba señalarlo, no había sido particularmente satisfactorio.

Y ahora esto. Ahora Harry. Quien una vez había sido uno de esos jodidamente inocentes y odiosos niños de 11 años por los que él había mantenido un largo celibato. Harry, que aún conservaba la inocencia suficiente para disfrutar de lo "pícaro" que era ser follado por su ex profesor de Pociones.

A Snape se le secó la boca. ¿A qué coño estaba jugando?

 

——————

 

—Señorita Artis, ¿en serio cree que su caldero debe arrojar espuma por toda mi clase justo en este momento?

—N... no, señor.

—Entonces sea amable y haga algo al respecto. Hay un gran número de ingredientes frente a usted en su pupitre para interrumpir esa reacción inmediatamente. Sólo tiene que decidirse por UNO de ellos.

—Sí, señor. Lo siento, señor.

Despectivamente Snape hizo un gesto con la mano y devolvió su atención a la corrección de un trabajo que estaba leyendo. 

_"En resumen, los muggles son claramente estúpidos por limitar la producción y disponibilidad de la planta del cannabis ya que es mortalmente útil"._

Snape suspiró. ¿Debería aprobarle por la corrección del razonamiento o suspenderle por la pobreza de su lenguaje? " _Mortalmente útil_ ", claro. ¿Los adolescentes reciben clases de desaprendizaje en su tiempo libre?

" _Eres mortalmente guapo, ¿sabes?_ ". La pluma de Snape goteaba tinta sobre el pergamino formando un charco rojo justo en el centro de la página. Lo miró sin verlo, con su mente mostrándole sólo la imagen de Harry en su chimenea, sonriendo y halagándole, y mirándole desde el verde...

—¿Profesor Snape? ¿Señor?

La cabeza de Snape se irguió hacia la voz. El caldero de Artis que antes vomitaba espuma al parecer había decidido prenderse fuego. Ordenó sus pensamientos y compuso la mueca de siempre.

—Ah, señorita Artis. Parece que eligió usted el ingrediente equivocado de su pupitre, ¿verdad?

 

——————

 

La semana parecía ir de mal en peor. Snape no podía pensar en nada de lo que debía, ni siquiera mientras trabajaba en el santuario de su laboratorio privado. Y los niños, los horribles pequeños ventajistas, se habían dado cuenta de la distracción de su profesor casi inmediatamente. Las clases degeneraron en festivales de humo y reparto de detenciones. Las comidas en el Gran Comedor se echaron a perder por los fantasmas de pelo desgreñado y cicatriz en la frente de la mesa Gryffindor y las comidas en privado consistían en poco más que escocés. En el momento en el que llegó la mañana del sábado, se subía por los muros de las mazmorras.

 

——————

 

—¡Severus! ¡Qué alegría verte! Está nevando otra vez, ¿no?

—¿Por qué cada tonto de esta casa siente la necesidad de preguntarme si está nevando cada vez que llego con NIEVE en la túnica?

Lupin se echó a reír. —Muy bien, Severus. Lo siento. Creo que simplemente Harry y yo no salimos tan a menudo como nos gustaría. Estamos comiendo en la biblioteca si quieres acompañarnos.

Los dos hombres caminaron a lo largo del pasillo y entraron en la cálida y acogedora biblioteca que estaba al fondo. Snape se aseguró de portar su expresión más anodina y menos interesada al entrar en la habitación. Su joven amante estaba acurrucado en un gran sillón, con las piernas encogidas contra el cuerpo y comiendo un bol de _pudding_ de pan y mantequilla. Con natillas.

—Que el cielo jamás le permita leer aquí, señor Potter.

—¡Snape! —El chico prácticamente gritó sobre su _pudding_ antes de recomponerse.

Con cuidado, Harry.

—¿Té, Severus? —Lupin fue hasta la silla que estaba junto a Potter y conjuró una tercera taza.

—Gracias. —Snape miró la cercana silla vacía. Era en la que había estado leyendo la primera vez que Potter había... Dios, había sido hace menos de una semana. ¡Seis días! ¿Dónde había ido todo su autocontrol? ¿Qué pasaba con la dignidad, tan buena y tan pasada de moda? ¿A qué coño estaba jugando? Snape se dejó caer en la silla y cruzó despreocupadamente las piernas.

Lupin levitó el té hacia él. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto? ¿Sentarse a tomar el té con su prácticamente ilegal amante y el padrino sustituto de carabina**, como si fuese una especie de pretendiente eduardiano que viene a declarar sus intenciones y perspectivas?

_—Hmm. Sí, bien, mi intención es follarme al chico de todas las maneras posibles durante tanto tiempo como él me lo permita. Y en cuanto mis perspectivas, estoy comprometido en una de las más peligrosas y precarias profesiones del mundo, un trabajo que sin duda hará que me asesinen tarde o temprano.  Así mismo, también soy un agente doble en casa del Señor Tenebroso. —Y en el momento justo una risa cortés._

—¿Ha vuelto ya Ginny a clase, Profesor?

—¿Mmm? —Snape miró las piscinas esmeralda—. Oh. Sí, la señorita Weasley volvió a la normalidad el miércoles. Sin daños permanentes, excepto en su orgullo. Yo había pensado que los miembros extra eran una mejora, pero evidentemente ella no.

—¿Quieres algo de comer, Severus?

Snape arrastró su mirada de Potter a Lupin como si el hombre lobo acabase de invitarle a bailar un tango. —¿De verdad estoy haciendo esto? —se oyó decir.

La expresión de Lupin cambió pero Snape ya no podía leer la de nadie excepto la de Harry. Se bebió de un trago la mitad del té y dejó la taza en la mesita baja con la mano un poco temblorosa. Pon tus ideas en orden, Severus. Contrólate. Apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla y se levantó. —Mis disculpas, señores, pero creo que debería retirarme un momento. Yo no, no me siento particularmente bien.

Compuso una leve reverencia y salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo sin desplomarse. Sólo tengo que llegar hasta mi dormitorio, no dejaba de pensar. Simplemente pon un pie delante del otro. Mantente en movimiento. La escalera resultó difícil, pero alcanzó exitosamente su habitualmente designado cuarto para enfrentarse a imágenes de sí mismo encima del Chico Que Vivió, ambos jadeando y gimiendo mientras se estremecían juntos en la cama. La cama..., sí. Arrastró los pies hasta ella y cayó de bruces en las frescas y almidonadas sábanas. Su famosa nariz deseaba poder oler su unión aún en esas fibras, pero sabía que los putos elfos domésticos oledores-de-entrepiernas ya habían eliminado las pruebas de su degeneración. Maldijo a los elfos domésticos y a los hombres lobo y a los íncubos y a los niños de once años y a cualquier otra criatura mágica antes de deslizarse repugnantemente hacia la inconsciencia.

 

——————

 

—Apenas ha comido en toda la semana, claro. Entre tú y yo, Remus, creo que ha intentado compensarlo a base de whisky.

—Si encuentro a alguien que se haya atrevido a comprobar la cantidad de bebidas de mi mueble-bar ¡deslizaré ajenjo en su zumo de calabaza!

—¡Severus! ¡Estás despierto! —Lupin le sonrió. Parecía cansado pero ¿no lo parecía siempre? 

Poppy Pomfrey apartó a Lupin de un codazo y puso una mano en la frente de Snape, después movió su varita sobre el pulso, en su muñeca. —No quiero que salgas de esta cama en los próximos dos días. ¡No, sin discusiones! No creas que no he notado lo extraño de tu comportamiento durante toda la semana, Severus. Obviamente estás agotado. ¡Y famélico! ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Mulló la almohada y chasqueó la lengua—. He dado instrucciones a Lupin y a Potter para tu cuidado y alimentación para todo el fin de semana. Hubiera preferido llevarte conmigo de vuelta a Hogwarts pero me aseguraron que ellos podrían atenderte hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Ella se giró hacia Lupin. —Asegúrate de que toma la poción reconstituyente después de cada comida. No dejes que te convenza de que no la necesita.

—Estoy seguro de que Severus se da cuenta de su importancia, Poppy.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡Yo fabrico la puta poción!

—¡ESE LENGUAJE! —Poppy le fulminó con la mirada y tensó la boca. El semblante se suavizó ligeramente mientras cerraba su maletín de medibruja y se disponía a marcharse. Saludó con un seco gesto de cabeza a Snape, se giró y se marchó.

—Nos asustaste un poco a todos, Severus —comentó Lupin mientras se acercaba hasta quedar en pie junto a la cama—. El joven Harry estaba fuera de sí. —Los ojos ambarinos miraron fijamente a Snape, pero si estaba esperando de su paciente una respuesta aclaratoria para esa declaración, Snape ni la daba ni parecía importarle.

—¿Y desde cuando Potter no se entusiasma por cualquier cosa?

—Oh, no te estarás refiriendo a ti mismo como "cualquier cosa", ¿no? —El hombre lobo sonrió levemente.

—Poppy quiere que descanse, Lupin. ¿Te importaría largarte?

—En absoluto, en absoluto. Eh... —Dio un paso atrás y de repente se paró.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que Harry quiere hacerte una visita rápida. Sólo para convencerse de que estás bien, Severus. Está realmente preocupado, ¿sabes? Es un encanto, ¿a que sí? No tenía ni idea de que vosotros dos habíais arreglado vuestros antiguos problemas.

A Snape no se le ocurría nada apropiado que decir así se conformó con fruncir el ceño.

—Voy a buscarle. Sólo tardará un momento. Y después te dejaremos en paz, te lo prometo.

Genial.

Un momento después el mocoso entró corriendo al dormitorio con sus grandes ojos y sus torpes extremidades. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, señor Potter. —Intentó sonar distante—. Como puede ver claramente, aún no estoy llamando a las puertas de la muerte.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Bueno, le puedo asegurar que no había necesidad. Sólo necesito descansar. Algo que agradecería poder hacer ahora, si no le importa.

¡Oh, no, ese mohín no!

—¡Potter, ponga ese labio inferior en su sitio ahora mismo! No le tendré lloriqueando alrededor de mi lecho de enfermo como una plañidera.

—Lo siento. Es que... estaba tan feliz de verte otra vez y después tan preocupado...

—¡Baja la voz, niño idiota! Ahora no hay encantamientos silenciadores en el cuarto.

Potter tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza como un perrito regañado.

—Potter. Harry, mírame. —Poco a poco, los ojos verdes se alzaron—. Tienes que tener más cuidado con la manera en la que me hablas delante de los demás. Así como con tu manera de actuar conmigo frente a ellos. Lupin acaba de decirme lo "encantador" que pensaba que era que estuvieras tan manifiestamente preocupado por mí. 

—Bueno, si piensa que es encantador no hay ningún mal en ello, ¿no?

—Intenta no ser tan increíblemente ingenuo.

Potter se aproximó y contoneó su trasero hasta el borde de la cama, se sentó allí de manera aparentemente informal y observó a Snape con una mirada indulgente. Vacilante, llevó una mano hasta el pecho de Snape, dejando su palma sobre la colcha, justo encima de donde estaba el corazón. —¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Quiero decir, aquí dentro. Es sólo que antes me pareciste un poco, bueno, confuso. 

—Creo que no quiero hablar de ello, señor Potter. Baste decir que he tenido una de las semanas más extrañas de mi vida como profesor.

—¿Tiene eso algo que ver conmigo?

—¿Acabo de decir o no que no deseo hablar de ello?

—Lo siento. —Potter se levantó y le miró un momento. Pensaba que se iba a marchar de inmediato. De repente, sin embargo, se inclinó y presionó su boca contra la de Snape en un breve pero sincero beso que hizo que a Snape le molestara el estómago. El chico se retiró otra vez, sonrió tímidamente y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Eso ha sido muy peligroso, Potter.

—A veces se tienen que hacer cosas peligrosas. —Putos Gryffindors.

—¿Potter?

—¿Sí, Snape?

—¿Quién demonios me desnudó y me metió en la cama?

—Oh. Oh, la señora Pomfrey. La llamamos por la chimenea inmediatamente y ella vino en un santiamén.

—Eso es algo, al menos. Supongo.

—Le veo más tarde, profesor.

Ceja. —Sí, gracias, Potter.

La puerta se cerró con un clic y Snape se recostó sobre las almohadas diciéndose a sí mismo firmemente que no podía ser posible que aún sintiese el contacto sobre su corazón o el breve beso en sus labios.

 

——————

 

Cuando más tarde Snape se despertó, las ventanas no mostraban ninguna luz que llegase del exterior. La puerta se abrió revelando al más hermoso joven que jamás se hubiese visto llevando una bandeja con la cena.

—¿Snape? ¿Estás despierto?

—Evidentemente.

Potter sonrió ampliamente y entró en la habitación. —No sabíamos que te apetecería comer así que hay un poco de todo.

—Algo ligero, espero.

—¿Sopa?

—Muy bien. Gracias.

Potter dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y ayudó a Snape a reorganizar las almohadas. Dios, el chico olía absolutamente comestible. —Hueles bi... —Las palabras prácticamente salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta de que su cerebro pensaba en decirlas.

—¿Hmm?

—Bien —terminó, con una sonrisa burlona. Qué mierda de palabra era esa. Tan jodidamente muggle.

—Oh. Gracias. —El chico se ruborizó un poco mientras acercaba la bandeja al regazo de Snape—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?

—No soy un inválido, Potter. Simplemente necesitaba dormir un poco. Soy perfectamente capaz de alimentarme por mí mismo.

—Vale, vale. Lo siento por preguntar.

Snape detuvo la cuchara sobre el humeante tazón y cruzó su mirada con los encantadores ojos verdes. —¿Por qué te preocupas por mí, Harry? ¿Qué puede salir de todo esto?

—¿Quieres decir además de... —De repente Potter se contuvo, sin duda recordando la anterior advertencia, y bajó la voz—. ¿Además de sexo increíble? —susurró, con los ojos chispeantes.

—Sí, además de, de eso.

Encogió sus cuadrados hombros. —Tenemos sentido.

—¿Lo tenemos?

—¡Sí! Síp, lo tenemos. No te olvides de beber la poción.

Snape le vio salir de nuevo. Esta vez no había habido beso, aunque sus labios se empeñaban en decir lo contrario.

 

——————

 

—Mmm.

En algún momento en mitad de la noche, Snape se medio despertó para encontrarse en la cama con un pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y, suspirando, lo abrazó con fuerza. La pequeña persona serpenteó tan cerca de él que parecía que intentaba fundir su cuerpo con el suyo. Sintió como su polla adormilada empezaba a responder a este perezoso consuelo, pero lo alejó, hundiendo la nariz en el nido de pájaros que formaba el suave y alborotado cabello y se dejó caer en extraños sueños llenos de paz.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, en una ya iluminada habitación, estaba sólo en la cama otra vez. Eso no le molesto demasiado. Por el contrario, realmente sintió, a regañadientes, un poco de... ¿orgullo? Harry había llegado hasta él sin perturbar demasiado sus tentativas de estar tranquilo y recuperarse y se había marchado de nuevo sin haber sido descubierto. ¿Realmente era posible que estuviese empezando a ejercer algún tipo de influencia en el Gryffindor?

 

——————

 

—¿Ya ha estado Harry aquí esta mañana? —Lupin recogió la bandeja del desayuno y le dio la copa con la poción reconstituyente.

—Por favor, no me digas que le has perdido.

Lupin sonrió. La impermeabilidad del lobo a los comentarios insidiosos en ocasiones era poco menos que pasmosa. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca últimamente así que no le veo tan a menudo como antes. Dice que se está poniendo al día con sus lecturas.

—Ya era hora.

Lupin ignoró por completo el comentario. —Simplemente me preguntaba si habías hablado hoy con él.

—¿Le has pedido que lo haga?

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente, bueno, me gusta fomentar la amistad entre vosotros dos. Eso es todo.

—El porqué quieres desear semejante cosa entre nosotros es algo que no puedo entender.

El hombre lobo se echó a reír ante eso. —Tal vez no quieras creerlo, Severus, pero pienso que eres bueno para el chico. Sólo Albus lo ha protegido durante más tiempo. Estar en guerra puede perfectamente acabar cambiando tu lugar en la vida de Harry.

—¿Mi "lugar", Lupin? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que puede que no quiera tener un "lugar" en la vida de nadie? 

Los ambarinos ojos brillaron. — ¿Eras así de gracioso cuando íbamos a la escuela? Lo siento, no me di cuenta en ese momento... —Lupin dejó la copa vacía en la bandeja del desayuno, aún obviamente divertido, se despidió de Snape y salió de la habitación.

 

——————

 

Por una vez, Snape se sentía plenamente feliz de seguir las concisas instrucciones de la última carta de Poppy. Que se le concediese tener un fin de semana para vaguear en la cama, sin ni siquiera tener que preocuparse por las comidas, era sorprendentemente placentero. Obviamente la semana anterior tenía la culpa de su repentina necesidad de ser débil y dependiente. Pronto se quitaría de encima esa necesidad. Pero, al menos de momento, estaba más que contento de sentirla y se dio el gusto. A veces la mayor fuerza era admitir la necesidad de una flaqueza temporal.

A última hora de la tarde del domingo, una cabeza desordenada se asomó por la puerta. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Particularmente bien, gracias por preguntar, señor Potter.

Sonrisita satisfecha. Potter entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama con movimientos lentos y lánguidos. —Remus ha quedado con Tonks por algo. Dijo que volvería a casa en unas dos horas. —Los ojos verdes brillaban bajo el flequillo negro—. Eso significa que tú estás al mando durante un rato.

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Lo estoy, de verdad?

Sin decir una palabra más, Potter se quitó las zapatillas empujando cada una con el pie contrario mientras se pasaba el jersey por encima de la cabeza. Snape sintió una conocida agitación en su regazo pero la ignoró y se limitó a mirar. —Y yo que pensaba que sólo eras el encargado de recoger las bandejas de la comida —dijo fríamente mientras seguía con la vista a la enorme camiseta blanca en su camino hacia el suelo. Vio como se deshizo de los vaqueros y finalmente de los calcetines y de los entrañables slips. Snape se movió ligeramente a un lado mientras Potter apartaba la colcha y deslizaba a su lado el desnudo y blanco cuerpo. Snape recorrió con su mano la curva de la cálida cadera y dibujó el valle del final de la espalda.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —susurró Potter, y presionó su boca contra la de Snape.

 

N.T.

*alumna: En el original no especifica si es alumno o alumna, pero me juego una mano a que es una chica.

**carabina: Persona que acompaña a una pareja para que no se queden solos y puedan hacer indecencias.

 


	9. Capítulo 9

Harry sintió la erección de Snape apretando contra él a través de los pantalones mientras se besaban. Se movió ligeramente hasta que ambas se alinearon y entonces rodó lentamente sus caderas, satisfecho de sentir un gemido en su boca en mitad del beso. Llevó una de sus manos hasta los botones del pijama de Snape e intentó desabrocharlos a tientas. ¡Menudo cambio encontrar sólo seis botones separándole de su Snape! Inclinó la cabeza para besarle más mientras con sus dedos le desnudaba el pecho.

—Harry.

Harry besó a Snape más profundamente, intentando que dejase de hablar.

—Harry. ¡POTTER!

—¿Qué?

Los ojos negros le miraban con severidad. —¿No te he enseñado nada en todo este tiempo?

—¿Qué? —Sabía que había sonado petulante, pero ¡joder, en ese momento no podía evitarlo! Estaba otra vez desnudo en la cama de Snape y los dos tenían las pollas duras y sus dedos le acariciaban un pezón y quería seguir besándole, ¡coño!

—Lupin ha salido, así que no hay nadie fuera de este cuarto.

—Exactamente. —Rodó sus caderas otra vez.

—Y esta habitación no tiene protecciones.

Harry dejó de rodar las caderas. 

—Y los dos estamos a punto de estar increíblemente ocupados y distraídos.

Harry dejó de jugar con los dedos en el pezón.

—¿Qué pasaría si nos atacaran justo ahora, Potter?

Harry suspiró. El cretino tenía razón. —Lo siento —murmuró—. Yo sólo...— Sus caderas rodaron involuntariamente—. Sólo quería...

—No te pongas en peligro sólo por aplacar tu deseo, Potter. Ocúpate primero de las cosas necesarias. Ahora, si no te importa.

Harry suspiró un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

—Hazlo deprisa —continuó Snape—. Y después vuelve a prestarme atención. Veo que, después de todo, estoy al mando. 

Harry miró hacia arriba para ver a Snape sonriéndole con suficiencia. —Cabrón.

—Niñato.

—Gilipollas.

—Simplemente hazlo, Potter. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás curvando la espalda y mirando de lado hacia el suelo porque sabía que su varita estaba ahí en alguna parte entre su ropa. Oyó a Snape bufar entre dientes mientras se giraba y alcanzaba el instrumento de madera. Apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta y rápidamente lanzó tantos encantamientos protectores como sabía. Cuando llegó a los límites de sus conocimientos miró de reojo a Snape. —¿Debo molestarme en poner un encantamiento silenciador?

—Sólo uno simple. Más que nada por precaución.

Harry lo hizo y después tiró su varita hacia atrás en dirección al revoltijo de ropa del suelo. —Ya —dijo—. ¿Puedo volver a lo que estaba?

—Te maldeciré si no lo haces, Potter.

Harry sonrió y, básicamente, se lanzó encima del otro hombre disfrutando de un extraño escalofrío debido a la licenciosa sensación del roce de su desnudez contra su aún demasiado-vestido amante. —Te deseo —murmuró contra la boca de Snape—. Deseo que me tomes otra vez. Deseo estar debajo de ti.

Snape prácticamente ronroneó como respuesta. Era un sonido que Harry jamás pensó que haría el hombre y que sonaba tan bien saliendo de él y resonando junto a esa negra voz de terciopelo que alcanzaba un tono imposiblemente bajo... Juntos se encargaron del pijama de Snape hasta que estuvieron los dos desnudos y entrelazados uno con el otro besándose de un modo más profundo y más insistente. Entonces Harry maniobró bajo el cuerpo más grande y se retorció hasta encontrarse cómodo boca arriba. Deseaba hacerlo rápidamente, se sentía necesitado y demandante. Abrió y levantó las piernas, satisfecho de sentir cómo Snape inmediatamente se aprovechaba de su nueva posición.

—¿Decías que me habías echado de menos, Potter? —La lengua de Snape humedeció su mandíbula al recorrerla.

Harry levantó la cabeza para estirar su garganta hacia la boca de Snape. —Tanto... —murmuró débilmente—. Ohdios...

Snape movió su mano por su costado alrededor de la cadera y hasta un muslo, un muslo que en ese momento estaba tenso rodeando la cintura de Snape. Sus erecciones continuaban deslizándose juntas, sentía como el pre eyaculatorio las iba lubricando, aunque el de quién era, Harry ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Teniendo los brazos de Snape a los lados de su cabeza, el pecho de Snape contra el suyo, a Snape apuntalado contra su cuerpo..., nunca hubiese esperado lo excitado que estaría con cosas teóricamente tan sencillas.

—Me gusta cómo se siente —intentó explicar—, estar debajo de ti, tú moviéndote encima. Y la manera en la que, mmm, descansas sobre mí. Me gusta. No sé porqué me gusta tanto. Pero lo hace.

—Simplemente disfrutas de la sensación de entrega, de confiar y dejar tu placer en manos de otro. Parte de esa emoción, sin duda, viene de que tu subconsciente se pregunta si tu confianza está bien depositada. Está en la naturaleza humana sentir placer ocasionalmente de nuestra propia vulnerabilidad.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué quería decir Snape con todo eso. ¿El tipo estaba intentando decirle que le gustaba ser dominado o algo así?

—También me gustó estar encima de ti —sintió la necesidad de señalar.

—Sí. Justo por la razón opuesta, se supone. Estremecerse por la vulnerabilidad del otro. Tener la confianza y el placer de otro en tus manos. Rendirse a...

—Y los frotamientos y las embestidas.

Snape se rió suavemente con la boca junto al oído de Harry. —Te has desviado hacia las sensaciones físicas en vez de referirte a las psicológicas.

—Oh.

Snape alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry con una mirada que, en la cara de otro, lindaría con el cariño. —¿Nos satisfacemos con alguna sensación física, señor Potter?

—Probablemente deberíamos. Por si acaso Remus vuelve pronto. 

—En efecto. Eso sería... muy desafortunado. —Snape levantó su cuerpo, se arrodilló entre las abiertas piernas de Harry y alcanzó del cajón de su mesilla el tubo de lubricante.

Harry se izó sobre los codos y le observó, fascinado y cada vez más excitado, mientras Snape extendía el claro y viscoso gel sobre su polla moviendo sus largos dedos arriba y abajo del asta. Harry se humedeció los labios. —Me encanta verte, Snape. Quiero decir, haciendo eso. —Lentamente, separó su mirada de esa gloriosa imagen y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Snape.

—A mí también, te lo aseguro.

Snape terminó su preparación recorriendo arriba y abajo la raja del culo de Harry con dos dedos lubricados y haciendo que Harry se dejase caer contra el colchón. Harry cerró los ojos y llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza hasta sujetarse al cabecero de la cama. —Fóllame —susurró. La punta de un dedo le penetró entrando rápidamente hasta el segundo nudillo. Se movió varias veces dentro y fuera de él. Se sentía bien, pero lo que realmente se sentía genial era saber lo que anticipaba ese dedo. Sabía que ese dedo sólo era para prepararle para algo más grande y más duro, algo que le follaría tan profundo..., eso era lo genial de tener ese dedo dentro—. Fóllame —susurró de nuevo, y un segundo dedo se deslizó dentro de él junto al primero, ambos bombeando durante un momento hasta que salieron bruscamente.

Unas manos grandes y cálidas alzaron las piernas de Harry. Él reabrió los ojos en cuanto sintió la punta de la polla de Snape apretando contra su abertura. —Oh..., fóllame —susurró una tercera vez.

Snape empujó ligeramente hacia adelante y milagrosamente pareció llenar a Harry con sólo una estocada. Harry parpadeó y miró hacia el rostro de Snape. Ceja. Obviamente Snape estaba tan sorprendido como Harry.

Vacilantes, empezaron a moverse juntos encontrando rápidamente el ritmo en sus movimientos. Era como una especia de ballet erótico, el modo en que sus cuerpos estaban juntos, la cercanía del acto, la primaria intimidad de todo ello. Harry agarró la espalda y los hombros de Snape, aferrándose al hombre que le cabalgaba, manteniéndole cerca, sosteniéndose de él. Mientras pudiera sujetar a este hombre, _este_ hombre, contra él, sujetarle dentro de él, nada podría hacerle daño. 

Snape juntó su sien con la de Harry. —Follando... a... Harry... Potter... —murmuró al pelo de Harry—. Merlín... —Levantó la cabeza, miró a Harry a los ojos y le entregó la sonrisa más grande que Harry jamás le había visto siquiera intentar. Una sonrisa torcida que no parecía encajar en el habitualmente severo rostro, como si le doliese mover de esa manera los delgados labios.

Harry no pudo evitar formar una amplia sonrisa como respuesta. —¿Te gusta follarte a Harry Potter?

Los ojos de obsidiana chispearon mientras continuaban mirándole. —Tanto que estoy esperando despertarme de un momento a otro para encontrarme siendo el receptor del más maravilloso sueño.

—Nadie me había dicho nunca algo así.  

—Entonces nadie te ha merecido, Harry. —Snape coló una mano bajo las nalgas de Harry y levantó con ella su pelvis para empujar más duro.

—Mmm, eso, eso está genial. ¿Y tú, eh, me mereces?

Snape cambió el ángulo de sus caderas ligeramente y el placer encendió todo el sistema nervioso de Harry. —Dímelo tú, Potter.

—¡Joder! —Enterró su cara en la garganta de Snape, lamiéndola, besándola y chupándola—. Joder —murmuró otra vez tan suavemente que no estaba muy seguro de si lo había dicho en voz alta o sólo lo gritaba una y otra vez dentro su cabeza.

—Tócate para mí —le susurró Snape—. Casi estoy...

Harry desenredó una mano que de alguna manera se había agarrado al cabello de Snape y la introdujo entre sus cuerpos. Su polla estaba dura contra su estómago, goteando copiosamente y desesperada por que sus dedos se movieran por ella. Se tocó la cabeza de la polla mientras la de Snape empujaba aún más duro dentro de él y casi se corre ahí mismo.

—¡Mierda puta! ¡Sev... Severus! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Se corrieron juntos. De pronto la boca de Snape cayó sobre la suya y le dio un desesperado y caliente beso post clímax mientras se deslizaban a través de su pasión compartida.

—Harry. —Snape le estaba acariciando la piel y le chupaba la garganta. Oh dios, Snape era tan maravilloso. Tan jodidamente maravilloso.

—¿Harry? ¿Severus?

Harry y Snape se miraron horrorizados. ¡La voz de Dumbledore les llamaba desde la planta de abajo!

—¡Coño! —siseó Harry.

—¡Muévete, Potter! ¡Ya!

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Snape salió de él toscamente. Se cayó de la cama, espantosamente consciente de la mancha de semen algo pegada a su estómago. Agarró su camiseta, se restregó con ella el abdomen y la escondió debajo de la colcha de la cama de Snape.

Snape medio alzó una ceja antes de darse cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo. —Los calcetines y la ropa interior también. No tienes tiempo para ponértelos.

Harry empujó el resto de las prendas en la cama como le había dicho, cogió los vaqueros y metió las piernas en ellos tan deprisa que le dio miedo caerse. Se puso el jersey Weasley al mismo tiempo que metía los pies en las zapatillas agradeciendo no habérselas desatado al quitárselas.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí, hijo mío? —La voz de Dumbledore definitivamente estaba subiendo las putas escaleras.

—¡La varita, Potter! ¡Las protecciones!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Harry agitó rápidamente su varita en círculos hacia la puerta del dormitorio, esperando haber eliminado todo lo que había puesto ahí. Snape, mientras tanto, y con calma, se abrochaba los botones de la chaqueta del pijama y se alisaba el pelo con un aire digno que no delataba que la parte de abajo del pijama y la mitad de la ropa de Harry estaban revueltos en la cama con él.

—La bandeja —le siseó Snape a Harry, apuntando a la bandeja de la comida que había sido olvidada en la mesilla hace ya mucho. Harry se lanzó hacia ella mientras Snape alzaba la voz y gritaba “¡Aquí, Director!”—. Lárgate en cuanto puedas —le susurró a Harry—, pero NO te comportes sospechosamente.

Se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta antes de verla abrirse para mostrar a Dumbledore con una sonrisa bondadosa y un ramo de flores de colores alegres. —¡Ah! ¡Aquí estáis los dos! Ya veo que estás cuidando muy bien a nuestro paciente, Harry.

—Sólo he venido a por los platos, señor. —Harry sonrió un poco esperando que su voz hubiese sonado normal. Menos mal que el jodido Dumbledore había traído flores, se descubrió pensando, porque seguro que la habitación debía oler como si dos hombres acabaran de tener sexo allí—. Eh, ¿traigo un jarrón con agua, señor director? —preguntó, señalando las flores, mientras Dumbledore sostenía la puerta abierta para él.

—Eso sería maravilloso, Harry, gracias. Cuidado con la bandeja en la escalera.

—Lo tendré, señor. Gracias. —Echó un último vistazo hacia el perfectamente tranquilo y digno Snape antes de salir del cuarto tambaleándose sobre sus muy nerviosas piernas todo el camino hacia la cocina.


	10. Capítulo 10

—Me gustaría que considerases discutir tus preocupaciones conmigo, mi muchacho. —Dumbledore se sentó en los pies de la cama de Snape, mirándole detenidamente por encima de sus gafas con los ojos centelleantes.

Snape fulminó con su mirada el jarrón de flores. —Una vez más, Albus, me disculpo por mi deficiente comportamiento de la semana pasada en la escuela. Procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir. Pero mi..., mejor dicho, los factores atenuantes detrás de ese comportamiento no son algo que desee discutir con nadie en este momento.

Dumbledore asintió con cierta tristeza. —Eres un hombre fuerte, Severus. La vida ha puesto muchas dificultades en tu camino y tú no sólo has podido con ellas sino que has florecido.

Snape resopló ruidosamente. —¡Por favor, Albus! ¿"Florecido"? ¿De verdad ves alguna semejanza entre cualquiera de ésas y yo? —Hincó un dedo en el centro de un girasol cuya cabeza colgaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya.

El viejo mago rió entre dientes con los azules ojos húmedos por el júbilo. —¿Con qué planta te compararías, Severus? ¿Con una orquídea negra? ¿Con la belladona? ¿Quizá con una planta carnívora? —Snape cruzó los brazos con arrogancia e intentó no mostrar que se divertía. Dumbledore se enjugó una lágrima que se le escapó de tanto reírse—. ¡Ay! Perdóname, no debería burlarme de ti cuando no te encuentras bien.

—En efecto. ¿Hay alguna otra razón para su visita, director?

La última risa permitió a Dumbledore ponerse más serio. —Simplemente estaba preocupado por ti, mi querido muchacho. Ha sido doloroso ser testigo de... tu deterioro. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay ningún tipo de problema que desees plantear? ¿Quizá estudiantes problemáticos?

—Unos niños imbéciles y revoltosos difícilmente pueden provocarme un ataque de nervios, por mucho que les guste pensar que pueden. Y para serte franco, Albus, si pude hacer frente al reto de educar al Niño Que Vivió y su club de fans, estoy seguro de ser capaz de lidiar con la horda de pequeños don nadies que tenemos este año.

—Muy bien, muy bien. —Dumbledore cruzó las manos en su regazo y puso su mirada penetrante fija en Snape—. Odio sacarlo a colación pero, ¿existe la posibilidad de que ése sea un factor contribuyente a tu malestar?

Los ojos de Snape brillaron. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bien, ¿quizá la vida en el Hogwarts post Harry no esté lo suficientemente, eh, cargada de acción o no sea lo suficientemente interesante como solía? No obstante aún hay una feroz guerra, por supuesto.

—¿Estás... —Snape cerró la boca mientras una punzada de ira e indignación le atravesaba. Respiró hondo—. ¿En serio estás intentando sugerir que he enfermado porque echo de menos al maldito Harry Potter?  

Por supuesto, el maldito Harry Potter eligió ese momento para asomar la cabeza por la jamba de la puerta y informarse de si sería bien aceptada una invitación a tomar una taza de té. Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio. Snape de repente se sintió muy interesado en las variedades botánicas que conformaban el ramo que Albus había traído. Aunque por el rabillo del ojo notó que el director lanzó primero una mirada paternal en su dirección y después otra a Potter. Viejo mago entrometido, pensó mientras golpeaba con la uña una resistente protea*.

—Creo que el té sería una grandiosa idea, gracias, Harry —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Lo tomamos aquí, Severus?

—Ya he holgazaneado lo suficiente, si no te importa —le espetó Snape—. Y si puedo estar sólo cinco minutos, soy perfectamente capaz de unirme con vosotros abajo inmediatamente.

—¡Espléndido! —Dumbledore se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Te esperamos en el salón entonces.

Snape en respuesta asintió fríamente y les fulminó con la mirada hasta que se marcharon y cerraron la puerta. Joder. ¡Joder! Eso NO había sido divertido. Bueno, follar sí que lo había sido. Pero un post orgasmo envuelto en pánico y Albus definitivamente no. 

 

—————— 

 

Lupin ya había regresado en el momento en el que Snape entró en la sala de estar. Snape se paró un instante en la puerta recomponiéndose lo suficiente antes de cruzar la habitación a grandes zancadas para reunirse con su empleador, su amante y el hombre lobo para tomar el té.  Dioses, qué grupo.

El asiento que quedaba libre en aquel pequeño grupo era el que estaba al lado de Potter en el sofá de dos plazas. Se recogió la túnica negra y se sentó preparado para maldecir a la primera persona que se atreviera a pronunciar las palabras "asientos cariñosos**". Observó aliviado que en algún momento Potter se había cambiado de ropa. Lupin le pasó una taza de té y Potter sostuvo hacia él una bandeja con galletas de chocolate.

—Gracias, Lupin. No, gracias, señor Potter. —Los ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los suyos un momento e instantáneamente se sintió transportado al caliente recuerdo de estar metido dentro del chico hasta los huevos, de correrse con fuerza y de su boca sellando esos deliciosos labios rojos.  Su cuerpo quería gemir pero se retuvo. ¿Había sido así para Potter también? ¿Potter sentado allí entre sus dos figuras paternas, con el culo dolorido y probablemente chorreando el esperma de Snape mientras hablaban? Oh, dios.

Quiso disculparse y salir corriendo otra vez tal y como había hecho el viernes por la tarde en la biblioteca cuando Lupin le invitó y Potter estaba comiendo pudding. Con natillas. Pero si se escapaba otra vez le seguirían, ¿no? Estaban tan jodidamente preocupados por su estado de salud y su bienestar mental... Sólo tenía que calmarse, eso era todo. Sorbe el té, Severus, ignora el ágil y joven cuerpo que está a tu lado y definitivamente ignora el hecho de que hace menos de media hora le estabas dando por el culo. ¡Para ya de mirarle, imbécil! Para.

—¿Todo bien de nuevo, Severus? —preguntó Lupin estúpidamente.

—Ligeramente —dijo despectivamente, y sopló el vapor de su taza de té.

—¡Ah, ese es el Snape que conocemos y queremos! —Lupin sonrió, haciendo que Potter se riese innecesariamente.

—¿Tenía Tonks alguna información útil? —Snape cambió directamente de tema de conversación.

Lupin levantó su taza de té y se recostó en la silla. —No mucha, me temo, aunque ha tenido conocimiento de una interesante conversación entre cierto joven Malfoy y un compañero no identificado en Gringotts hace dos días.

—¿Eh? —Albus se inclinó hacia adelante interesado.

—Sí. Parece ser que Draco estaba retirando una importante suma de la bóveda de su familia. Tonks no podía quedarse rondando mucho rato sin levantar sospechas, naturalmente, pero le escuchó hablar con su compañero sobre la compra de moneda alemana y sobre la adquisición de una casa en Múnich. De entre todos los lugares.

—¿Múnich? —chilló Potter—. ¿Qué pasa en Múnich?

—Absolutamente nada —respondió Snape—. Y esa sería precisamente la razón por la que Draco quiere estar allí, supongo.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio y el resto se quedaron callados como si esperasen que el director diera una respuesta a la noticia. Los ojos azules les recorrieron a todos antes de bajar hasta la taza que tenía entre sus viejas manos. —La tormenta se está formando, señores.

—¿Señor? —La voz de Potter sonaba muy joven otra vez. Snape tuvo el sorprendente impulso de colocar su mano en el hombro o el brazo del chico, pero lo refrenó e ignoró.

Albus respiró hondo antes de continuar. —Como sabes, Harry, los Malfoy están cerca de Voldemort. Si Draco se marcha de Gran Bretaña podemos asumir que los Malfoy creen que la guerra va a empeorar. Quieren que su vástago esté seguro y fuera de peligro. 

Potter lo asimiló mientras miraba fijamente al fuego. —¿Sabéis algo de Ron o Hermione? —fue su siguiente pregunta. Naturalmente los pensamientos de cualquiera se dirigen hacia sus amigos ante ese tipo de noticias. En silencio Snape reflexionó sobre si tenía a alguien en quien pensar que no estuviese en esa habitación...

—Sí, Harry —dijo Lupin—. Ambos están bien. Hermione y los gemelos siguen presentando informes diarios desde la base de York. Y Ron debe volver a Londres cualquier día de éstos. Nos aseguraremos de que venga aquí contigo algún tiempo antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Potter cruzó las piernas y los brazos en el clásico gesto defensivo e hizo un mohín. —¡Aquí me siento tan impotente! ¡Si pudiera estar ahí fuera con ellos! ¡Ayudarles!

—¿Cuántas veces tenemos que volver a lo mismo, Potter? —empezó Snape, pero se calmó cuando Dumbledore alzó una mano.

—Harry, mi muchacho, todos nos damos cuenta de cuánto deseas ayudar a tus amigos. Si hubiera algún otro modo... —Sonrió suavemente—. La mejor manera de poder ayudarles ahora es mantenerte a salvo hasta el momento en el que seas más necesario. Si cayeses demasiado pronto, para nosotros la guerra terminaría.

Potter se levantó bruscamente. —Tengo que alimentar a Hedwig —dijo en un tono hosco y salió muy ofendido de la habitación. 

Los tres magos le miraron salir sin decirle nada. Lupin levitó la tetera para verter más té en las tazas. —Intento mantenerlo ocupado, Albus —dijo mientras servía—, pero me temo que no lo suficiente como para mantener sano mentalmente a un adolescente. Especialmente en momentos como éste cuando está tan preocupado con lo que está pasando ahí afuera.

Dumbledore asintió tristemente.

Snape resopló y ambos se giraron a mirarle. —Bien, dudo de que ninguno de vosotros lo llevase mucho mejor —se escuchó decir—. Imaginad que vuestro único propósito en la vida es ser utilizado como un arma, un arma que nadie sabe cómo funciona. Y simplemente estáis encerrados en vuestra caja hasta que los soldados de infantería decidan que las cosas están tan mal que es el momento de sacar la artillería pesada. Francamente, me sorprende que el chico aún siga cuerdo.

Snape ignoró firmemente sus caras de sorpresa, se levantó y siguió a Potter fuera de la habitación. Al infierno con ellos, pensó amargamente.

 

—————— 

 

—¿Puedo ayudar, Potter?

—Ya le he dado de comer. No necesita nada más.

—No hablaba de tu dichosa lechuza.

Potter miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio, hacia Snape, aún distraído acariciando las blancas plumas del lomo del pájaro. —¿En qué crees que puedes ayudar?

Snape entró en la habitación del chico y, después de dudarlo un momento, cerró la puerta tras él. El cuarto era casi idéntico al resto de los que había en esa planta, el mismo estilo de cama con mesillas a los lados. Potter había subido uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca tan pronto como se había mudado allí pero, aparte de eso y la percha de la lechuza, podría haber estado en su propia habitación o en la de Lupin. Se acercó al escritorio y se paró al lado, consciente de mantener la suficiente distancia entre el joven y él. 

—Aquí te sientes inútil —declaró simplemente—. Está a menudo en la naturaleza de las guerras que los combatientes gasten una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo sin hacer nada excepto esperar que algo ocurra. El aburrimiento mezclado con el nerviosismo, la tensión, la incertidumbre, el miedo... no es un cóctel saludable para la mente humana.

—¿Me estás diciendo que crees que me he vuelto loco?

—Bueno, desde luego encuentro que tu comportamiento últimamente es sorprendente. —Ceja—. Por decir algo.

Potter le miró fijamente y abrió la boca por un segundo. Después, muy despacio, empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había escuchado y los lados de su boca se doblaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa vacilante. —Eres un puto bromista...

—Sólo con los que hacen algún esfuerzo para entender mi sentido del humor. Parece ser. —Snape sacó la silla de debajo del escritorio y se sentó dejándose caer con una expresión de calculada indiferencia. Miró a Potter en silencio por un segundo antes de continuar—. ¿Sientes que los demás luchan en tu nombre mientras tú pierdes el tiempo sin hacer nada?

—Nada excepto esconderme lejos y estar a salvo. Sí.

—DEBEMOS mantenerte a salvo, Potter. El director tiene toda la razón. No podemos perderte antes de que cumplas tu destino. Si eso ocurriese... cada sacrificio en tu nombre, cada pelea a la que se hubiesen enfrentado tus amigos, todo habría sido en vano. Ellos habrían caído para nada y el Señor Tenebroso lo conquistaría todo. Es la realidad, Potter. Eso es lo que sucedería.

Potter dio un profundo suspiro mientras alborotaba las pequeñas plumas de alrededor de los vigilantes ojos de la lechuza. —Ya lo sé —dijo con una voz que apenas era más que un susurro.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

El chico levanto la vista. —¿Qué quieres decir? No hay nada que _pueda_ hacer.

—Incorrecto, señor Potter. Puedes aceptar la realidad o puedes elegir correr en su contra y hacerte a ti mismo, y a los que te rodean, miserable e incluso más nervioso.

—Ya. No hay mucho donde elegir.

—En efecto. Confío en que escogerás la primera opción.

Potter fijó su mirada a la de Snape. — _En efecto_ —dijo con sarcasmo.

Snape ignoró esa mala imitación. —Bien. En ese caso nos encontraremos en la biblioteca cada tarde después de que acabe mis clases del día. Entre la colección de la familia Black y algunos ejemplares de la mía confío en que podremos crear una excelente biblioteca de libros sobre Artes Oscuras. Te enseñaré maldiciones y contra maldiciones durante una hora al día y espero que las practiques en tu abundante tiempo libre. El hecho de que vivas con el más competente profesor de DCAO de la historia reciente de Hogwarts ciertamente te coloca en una buena posición para practicar. También trabajaremos en la identificación de ciertos venenos y pociones. Está usted de suerte, señor Potter, porque obviamente tengo un profundo conocimiento de todas las pociones que probablemente encontrarás en el bando del Señor Tenebroso, en caso de que seas atrapado. Nada como tener a la fuente original a nuestra disposición, ¿no? También intentaré grabar en tu cabeza todo lo que sé sobre la distribución de la mayoría de los campamentos y sedes de los mortífagos que aún están en uso. Y Oclumancia, por supuesto. No hacía falta ni decirlo. Y cualquier otra cosa que se nos ocurra podemos añadirla a nuestro plan de estudios sobre la marcha.

Los ojos verdes estaban enormes. —¿Tú harías todo eso por mí?

—Por la guerra, Potter. Por la causa. —Mentiroso. La palabra saltó espontáneamente al primer plano de la conciencia de Snape—. La Orden te ha permitido descuidarte y desentrenarte estos últimos meses. Pero como veo que obviamente te mueres de impaciencia por cumplir tu parte o te volverás loco, entonces siento que debo tomarte bajo mis alas, por así decirlo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se le ocurría algo—. Mis alas de murciélago, como dicen mis alumnos.

Entonces Potter se rió, ese maravilloso sonido al que Snape aún no se había acostumbrado. —Nadie creerá que de verdad quieres ayudarme. O que de verdad quiero dejar que lo hagas.

—Honestamente, ¿crees que me importa los que los demás quieran creer de mí?

El chico se encogió de hombros. —De lo que crean sobre nosotros sí.

—¿Nosotros, Potter? Un poco presuntuoso, ¿no?

—No, hay un "nosotros". ¿O no lo hay?

Con cuidado, Severus. Snape estiró ligeramente del puño de su túnica mientras elegía lo que iba a decir. —¿Puedo preguntarle, señor... Harry. ¿Puedo preguntarte, Harry, qué es lo que piensas que nos convierte en "nosotros"?

Un ligero rubor apareció en las tersas mejillas. —Mmm..., bueno. Estamos teniendo... sexo, en cuanto tenemos ocasión. De todos modos parece como si lo fuésemos. De alguna manera pensaba que era como si fuera, bueno, mmm... , indicativo de... algo.

Snape le lanzó una mirada curiosa. —¿Indicativo? Eso no forma parte de tu vocabulario habitual.

—Paso demasiado tiempo contigo —murmuró el chico con la cabeza baja.

Snape quiso esconder una sonrisa. —Ya veo. ¿Algo más?

—Ya no nos odiamos. Al menos creo que ya no.

—Sí, la ausencia de odio suele ser... indicativa —notó la sonrisa de Potter—, de que los sentimientos se están suavizando. Así que estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales y ya no nos odiamos.

—Y tú estás siendo amable conmigo y te has ofrecido a ayudarme.

—Relaciones sexuales, ausencia de odio, tentativa de sutilezas sociales y buena disposición a prestar ayuda. Hmm... Aunque pueda parecer increíble puede que tenga razón, señor Potter. La teoría sobra la existencia de un "nosotros" puede que no sea tan descabellada como parece.

—Nunca había formado parte de un "nosotros".

Snape se levantó y empujó la silla de vuelta a debajo del escritorio. —Nada de sentimentalismos, Potter. Ya hay suficientes gilipollas de ojos llorosos en mi entorno tal y como está.

—Sin sentimentalismos. Lo pillo. —Potter vio a Snape dar un par de pasos hacia la puerta antes de ir hacia él y apretarse contra su cuerpo—. ¡Gracias! —soltó contra la túnica de Snape—. Los demás sólo me dicen que espere y me mantenga a salvo, una y otra vez. Pero tú lo entiendes. Y lo aprecio, Snape. De verdad.

—Entonces muéstrame tu aprecio por el trabajo duro cada tarde, Potter.  

—Tus alumnos van a flipar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bueno, si vas a estar aquí todas las tardes después de clase, piensa en todos los castigos que se perderán.

Snape se salió del torpe abrazo de Potter y agarró la manilla de la puerta. —Niño idiota —dijo cariñosamente—. ¿Por qué crees que tengo relación con un individuo tan odioso como Argus Filch?

 

N.T.

*protea: una flor   <http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protea_caffra>

**asientos cariñosos es la desastrosa traducción de "love seat", que es como se llama en inglés a los sofás de dos plazas. No he podido encontrar un juego de palabras decente.


	11. Capítulo 11

—Honestamente, Harry, no sé cómo te las arreglas con todo esto. En serio, yo no podría. 

—¿Arreglármelas con qué?

—Con estar aquí encerrado. —Ron estaba tirado en el suelo frente al fuego—. Sin nadie con quien hablar excepto viejos profesores. ¡Y con todas esas clases extra! ¡Y con ÉL de entre todo el mundo! En serio, no es justo.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el asiento del sofá. Harry y Ron habían estado tumbados en el suelo del cuarto de estar, pero Harry se había sentado en una postura relajada con la espalda contra el sofá en cuanto había escuchado el tono de voz de Ron. —La verdad es que —dijo muy despacio— estoy mejor ahora que antes. Y me gustan las lecciones extra, Ron. Snape me está enseñando un montón de cosas que necesitaré saber, además de muchas otras más. Y son cosas que me pueden salvar la vida si me capturan o algo así.

—Vale, ¿pero tenían que elegirle a él?

—Bueno, en realidad, Snape se ofreció. Y los demás parecían felices sólo teniéndome aquí sentado molestando hasta que tuviese otra vez la oportunidad de encontrarme con Voldemort. En cambio Snape se ofreció a ayudarme a entrenar mientras tanto. Así estaré tan preparado como pueda estarlo para cuando llegue el momento. Y honestamente, ¿quién hay mejor para enseñarme qué esperar de los magos oscuros?

Por la mirada en la cara de Ron podía decir que el mero pensamiento de Snape ofreciéndose a hacer algo por alguien era desagradable e increíble. Harry se encogió de hombros contra el sofá y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Si Ron no podía enfrentar la idea de Harry _practicando_ con Snape, ¿cómo sería posible que llegara a aceptar la realidad de lo que Snape y él hacían normalmente _después_ de cada lección?

Apenas habían tardado un par de semanas en caer en una apacible rutina. Una hora de duelo y clase de conjuros y maldiciones, después otra hora de pociones y venenos y sedes de mortífagos u Oclumancia. Y al final media hora follando o haciéndose mamadas en el suelo de la biblioteca o sobre una de las mesas antes de la hora de la cena y de escuchar a Lupin llamándoles desde el comedor. Harry se preguntaba a menudo si era posible que el sexo hiciera que su cerebro trabajara mejor. Parecía estar aprendiendo más fácilmente, comprendiendo los conceptos y reteniendo información mucho mejor de lo que recordaba que lo había hecho en el pasado. Tal vez sólo era por un simple sistema de recompensas; se dedicaba dos horas a trabajar y era profusamente recompensado en forma de mamadas. Además, por supuesto, se encontraba tan completamente intrigado y obsesionado con Snape que era demasiado fácil poner toda su atención en él. Nunca había estado tan hambriento de información, siempre que se la transmitieran con Esa Voz.

Los martes y jueves por la noche veía a Snape marcharse nada más cenar; tenía que estar disponible para los Slytherins que le buscasen por asuntos de su Casa. Pero los lunes y miércoles por la noche significaban bebidas y largas charlas en la sala de estar o alrededor de la mesa de la cocina con Lupin y quienquiera que se presentase y se uniera a ellos. Los viernes, igual que en los anteriores seis meses, se habían convertido en fines de semana teniendo a Snape alrededor sólo que ahora, a diferencia de entonces, el fin de semana significaba fuertes protecciones y encantamientos silenciadores y un montón de tiempo tumbado boca arriba o puesto de rodillas. Harry estaría muy contento si la guerra se extendiese indefinidamente.

—Pero es que es puaj, ¿no, colega? Pensábamos que nos habíamos librado de las clases con el bastardo grasiento cuando dejamos el colegio y ahora tienes que aguantarlo otra vez. No es justo.

—Sinceramente, no me importa, Ron. —Harry se encontró hablando muy despacio pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra, con la vana esperanza de que eso ayudara a meter ese mensaje en la cabeza de Ron—. Él no es tan malo, ahora que ya no soy su alumno. Probablemente te darías cuenta si le dieras una oportunidad.

—¡Darle una oportunidad! Estamos hablando DE Snape, ¿no? ¿Del Snape que convirtió siete años de nuestras vidas en una pesadilla? ¿Del Snape que te ridiculizó en clase de Pociones en el mismo momento en que te conoció? ¿Ése? ¿O hay otro Snape deambulando por ahí del que no tenía ni idea? ¿Un más amable y sensiblero Snape que en realidad es un tío legal una vez que lo conoces? Joder, Harry, nunca pensé que te diría algo así pero realmente, ¡REALMENTE necesitas salir más!

Harry suspiró. —Entonces supongo que no es el momento de decirte que realmente es un tío legal una vez que lo conoces. —Intentó sonreír pero obviamente a su amigo no le hizo gracia.

—¡Él es el enemigo, Harry! ¡Era mortífago!

—¡Sí! ¡ERA mortífago! Creo que no te das cuenta de cuál es la palabra clave de esa frase, Ron.

—Dios, si hasta empiezas a usar expresiones de las suyas.

—Mira, no voy a discutir contigo sobre esto. Hace siglos que no te veo y no quiero gastar el poco tiempo que tenemos para pasar juntos discutiendo sobre tu rencor hacia Snape.

—¡MI rencor? ¡Por el amor de dios, ese hombre tiene una marca de nacimiento que pone rencoroso! ¡Y es de las que nunca se borran!

Harry sonrió levemente ante eso. Después de todo era bastante acertado. —Bueno, evidentemente tú también tienes la tuya, Ron. Aún vives en modo estudiante. Si te relacionaras con Snape como un adulto, de adulto a adulto, vamos, estoy seguro de que no encontrarías a la misma persona que en la escuela.

—¿Intentas decirme que ya no es maleducado, malicioso, sarcástico o malhumorado? 

—Eh, bueno, no. Sigue siendo todo eso. Es sólo que... eso no es TODO lo que es, no sé si me explico.

La cabeza pelirroja negó con vehemencia. —No, Harry, no te explicas. Todo lo que veo es que, después de siete años siendo intimidado y humillado por ese cabrón, ahora quieres hacerme creer que es tu puto amigo o algo así.

—Siete años siendo intimidado, humillado, tratado como un niño normal en vez de como El Niño Que Vivió, salvado de mí mismo y de otros...

—¡Oh, vale ya con eso!

—¿Que vale ya con qué? ¿Con la verdad? Snape me salvó la vida tropecientas veces mientras estábamos en la escuela, Ron, ¡y joder si lo sabes! ¡Y si NOSOTROS no hubiésemos sentido todo ese puto rencor hacia ÉL podría habernos ayudado MÁS de lo que lo hizo!

Ron se levantó mirando fijamente a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, como enloquecidos. —Te ha hecho algo, ¿no?

La mandíbula de Harry cayó casi hasta su pecho. —¿De qué coño estás hablando, Ronald Weasley?

—Te ha hechizado o dado una poción o algo así, ¿verdad? ¡El muy hijo de puta! Nunca te había gustado, Harry, y ahora ¡escúchate! Te ha hecho algo en el cerebro, eso ha hecho. ¡Te ha hecho algo para hacer que te caiga bien!

Harry se apoyó en el sofá y lo usó de apoyo para ponerse de pie girándose para mirar a la cara de Ron, que estaba sobre la alfombra. —Sí, lo ha hecho. Snape HA HECHO algo para que me caiga bien. Ha sido bueno conmigo y me ha tratado bien, ¡me ha COMPRENDIDO cuando cada jodida persona que conozco simplemente quería ser amable conmigo!

—Vale, PERDÓNAME por ser AMABLE contigo, ¡idiota desagradecido! ¡Si hubiésemos sabido que lo que de verdad querías a tu lado era UNOS COMPLETOS HIJOS DE PUTA te podríamos haber tratado como a una MIERDA y también estarías encantado con nosotros!

—¡Él NO me trata como a una mierda!

—Oh, sí, lo siento. Él te COMPRENDE. Lo había olvidado. ¿Y cómo es que Snape puede COMPRENDERTE tan bien y los demás no podemos? ¿Eh?

Harry se puso la mano en la frente y empujó el pelo hacia atrás. —Por ESTO. De entre todos los que conoces en este bando de la guerra, Ron, ¿quién ha estado frente a Voldemort y ha podido contarlo después? Sólo nosotros dos. Snape y yo. Nosotros lo hemos hecho. Él ha estado ahí, igual que yo. Sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos. Y como yo tiene una marca que lo prueba.

Ron se sintió desconcertado ante ese argumento. Cerró los puños un par de veces, obviamente intentando pensar una buena réplica. —Sí, vale —dijo con la voz apagada—. Puede que Quien Tú Sabes os marcase a los dos pero Snape lo ELIGIÓ. Lo tuyo fue a la fuerza, colega.

Harry dejó caer los brazos a los lados y suspiró profundamente. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para convencerte de que está en nuestro bando y de que él no es como tú dices que es?

Ron pareció herido. —No entiendo por qué de repente es tan importante para ti, Harry. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense de ese tío? ¿No tengo derecho a tener mi propia opinión?

—Sí, pero tu opinión está equivocada, Ron.

Ron miró fijamente a su amigo. —Vale —dijo—. Piensa lo que quieras. Te veo mañana.

—¡Ron!

Pero Ron se estaba yendo a grandes zancadas, abriendo la entornada puerta del salón y encontrándose cara a cara con Lupin y Snape al otro lado. —¡Genial! —Iba que echaba humo—. ¡Jodidamente genial! —Apartó de un empujón a sus dos ex profesores, subió la escalera haciendo todo el ruido que pudo y entró en el dormitorio más cercano cerrando de un portazo.

Harry iba a seguirle pero la vergüenza le frenó cuando vio que Lupin y Snape habían escuchado por lo menos una parte de su pelea con Ron. "Mierda", maldijo para sus adentros. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y bajó la cabeza. —Siento que hayan que tenido que oír esto —dijo a las puntas de sus zapatillas.

Sentía su cara increíblemente caliente mientras con cuidado pasaba entre los dos magos adultos y se dirigía a la escalera. Sólo quería subir ya a su dormitorio y esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Mientras subía la escalera escuchó claramente a Lupin decirle divertido a Snape: —Bueno, Severus, yo diría que no hay ninguna duda de que definitivamente Harry sabe que ahora estás en nuestro bando...

 

——————

 

En algún momento entre las dos y las tres de la mañana despertó a Harry una figura alta junto a su cama. —Has preparado tus protecciones para que se abran para mí, Potter.

Harry se sentó y se frotó los ojos. —Mmm. Sí. ¿No has hecho tú lo mismo?

—No. Nadie excepto yo puede quitarlas.

—Oh.

Una solitaria vela se encendió en el rincón más cercano arrojando sombras en la cara de Snape cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry. —Antes no tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias. Por tú..., eh, apasionada defensa, eso.

—¿Cuánto escuchasteis Remus y tú?

—Bastante, diría yo.

—Oh. Entonces escuchaste todas esas cosas horribles que dijo Ron...

—Nada que no haya escuchado miles de veces antes, te lo aseguro. —Snape bajó ligeramente la cabeza y dejó salir su profunda voz en un susurro—. Miles de veces, pero nunca con tal defensor. 

Harry sacó una mano de debajo de las sábanas y apartó el pelo de la cara de Snape. Los ojos de ónice le sostuvieron la mirada mientras reverencialmente las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaban por los salientes pómulos, las perfectas cejas, toda la longitud de la nariz y finalmente a lo largo de la delgada boca. No era un rostro apuesto, ni siquiera agradable, pero para Harry esa cara era bella por muchas cosas que apenas comenzaba a comprender. Era una cara expresiva y con carácter, aún más atractiva por la rareza de los momentos en los que se suavizaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante, besó la punta de la larga nariz y retrocedió. Se volvió a inclinar para dejar una hilera de pequeños besos por la frente. Sintió el aliento de Snape en su piel mientras cerraba los ojos pidiendo un beso.

—Hazme el amor. —Con su lengua empujó las palabras en la boca de Snape.

—No debería estar mucho rato aquí teniendo bajo el mismo techo a tu susceptible amigo.

—Pensé que no te importaba lo que los demás pensasen.

—¿De mí? Difícilmente. Pero, ¿y de ti?

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos hasta que Snape se levantó, dejó caer su ropa al suelo y se deslizó desnudo en la cama de Harry. Estaba frío, pero a Harry no le importó. Sus cuerpos se enroscaron el uno en el otro con familiaridad; ya se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Harry rodeó con sus piernas y brazos al alto hombre mientras se restregaban el uno contra el otro. Sentía como todos sus sentidos se despertaban mientras Snape estaba sobre él, con las manos y la boca reduciéndole a un pozo de necesidad y deseo en apenas nada de tiempo. Sostuvo la cabeza de Snape mientras el hombre mayor le lamía y chupaba la polla. Después volvió a ascender por la cama para devolverle a Harry su fluido pre eyaculatorio con un beso. La llena y goteante polla de Snape ya empujaba contra su entrada mientras se besaban profundamente. Snape se separó de su boca y fue hacia su garganta, sujetando a la vez la parte de detrás de la rodilla izquierda de Harry y elevando aún más su pierna. 

—¡No tengo lubricante! —susurró Harry con urgencia, frenando los movimientos de Snape.

—Entonces improvisaremos, señor Potter. —Y Snape se apoderó de la tirante erección de Harry y bombeó con pericia—. ¿Quieres que te folle, Harry?

En ese momento Harry sintió que se follaría hasta un duende si apareciese uno de repente en su cama. —Sabes que sí.  

—Entonces córrete para mí. Córrete en mi mano, Harry. —Snape lamía la oreja de Harry mientras hablaba con su profunda voz poco más alta que un murmullo—. Te siento tan perfecto entre mis dedos. Tan duro. Duro por mí, lo sé. Duro porque te la estaba chupando hace un momento, saboreándote, lamiéndote y empujando con mi lengua que inmediatamente fue hasta tu boca. Te gusta tu sabor, ¿verdad, Potter? Lo sé. Cuando te corres en mi boca y después te beso es como si intentases follarme con tu lengua. Piensa en cuando te corres en mi boca, Harry, piensa en mi boca alrededor de tu polla y córrete para mí.

Debería haber habido alguna ley contra una voz tan pecaminosa. De repente Snape se arrastró hacia abajo por la cama y rodeó con su boca las pelotas de Harry sin que su mano dejase de dar caricias rápidas y firmes en la polla de Harry. Abriendo más sus piernas para dejar más espacio para Snape, Harry sintió como un dedo entraba en su culo y hasta ahí. Arqueó la espalda elevándola de la cama y se corrió en la mano de Snape susurrando una letanía de palabrotas.

—Buen chico. —Snape se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry y untó el semen sobre su propia erección y alrededor de la entrada de Harry.

Respirando con dificultad Harry vio toda esa preparación con una fascinación indiferente. —¿Has dicho todo eso sólo para conseguir un poco de lubricante?

Snape se recolocó sobre Harry y le sonrió. —Te dije que teníamos que improvisar. Y encuentro bastante repugnante la idea de escupir sobre mi erección. La eyaculación, por otro lado... —dio un empujón junto con un ligero gemido—. Algunos magos saben lo valiosos que pueden ser para los demás sus fluidos corporales y lo peligroso que puede ser dejarlos caer en manos ajenas. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas docenas y docenas de hechizos y pociones reconocen la magia inherente a tu semen? —Obligó a la cabeza de su polla a entrar a través del apretado anillo del culo de Harry.

Harry interrumpió una respiración y alcanzó a Snape para acercarle, ignorando la pregunta del hombre para hacerle él la suya. —Tú sabes lo que puedes hacer con esa voz, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Puedo hacer que los jovencitos con pollas hambrientas se corran con ella. O no, señor Potter.

—¿Polla hambrienta? —Harry jadeó cuando sintió que la polla de Snape se deslizaba aún más en su cuerpo. Levantó las piernas hasta rodear el pecho de Snape y le acercó bruscamente para darle un posesivo beso—. Será mejor que me folles jodidamente bien después de decirme eso...

Snape gruñó suavemente como respuesta. —Creo que encontrarás que esta experiencia entra en el campo de las "jodidamente" buenas. —Y susurró una corta frase en latín.

—¿Eh?

—Cállate, Potter, y escucha a tu cuerpo.

Harry se recostó contra las almohadas e intentó permanecer tan silencioso como pudo mientras Snape entraba en él repetidamente. Intentó concentrarse en el calor de la polla de Snape empujando con fuerza dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, en su peso y su contorno haciéndole sentir alternativamente lleno y vacío. Intentó concentrarse en el sonido de su respiración y de los choques de la carne con la carne. Incluso trató de concentrarse en las palabras que elegiría para describir la ejecución de Snape de esa noche; la mayoría de sus acercamientos al cuerpo de Harry eran suaves y aún así había un fondo de brutalidad en ese momento. No era suficiente como para que se sintiera incómodo, pero estaba en el modo en que Snape no descendía a besarle, en cómo ponía todo su peso en sus brazos estirados y, así colocado, golpeaba imperdonablemente duro contra el pequeño cuerpo que había debajo de él.

—Ensancha tus piernas para mí.

Harry obedeció, agarrando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y separando sus piernas tanto como pudo mientras sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo. Snape cambió sus embestidas a otras más largas e inclinadas que (¡imposible!) se convirtieron en más duras y bruscas, golpeando la cabeza de Harry peligrosamente cerca del cabecero de la cama.

—¿Puedes oírlo ya, Harry? —La voz de Snape sonaba áspera por el esfuerzo.

—¿Oír qué exactamente?

—¡Porelamordedios!

—Pero yo, no sé qué quieres decir, eh...

La mirada de Snape se clavó aburrida en la de Harry. —¡Escucha!

—Pero no puedo... Espera. —Harry se calló a mitad de frase mientras parecía sentir en sus oídos un bajo y sibilante sonido. Mientras escuchaba, el sonido comenzó a vibrar rítmicamente, casi como un susurro, pero más... bueno, más como pársel, si tenía que llamarlo de alguna manera—. ¿Eso sale de mí? —preguntó a su amante.

—Está dentro de ti, simplemente aún no lo habías escuchado.

—¿Y tú puedes oírte?

—Sí. ¿Ahora nos podemos concentrar en follar, por favor, Potter? No puedo mantener este esfuerzo y dar una lección de magia sexual a la vez durante mucho rato.

—Oh. Lo siento.

¿Magia sexual? Harry renovó el control sobre sus piernas mientras Snape volvía a follarle hasta el alma. Había oído hablar de eso, por supuesto. Incluso había leído algo en la Sección Prohibida de la escuela. Toda esa superstición muggle sobre brujas participando en orgías con demonios eran tonterías medievales, por supuesto, pero la magia sexual era una disciplina bastante real, aunque realmente no era considerada de la clase en la que la gente "educada" participaba. Aunque... también podría decirse lo mismo del sexo anal de toda la vida, ¿no?  

Harry se abstrajo en el doble esfuerzo de mantenerse conectado con su sonido y de estar teniendo el polvo más fuerte y duro de su corta vida. Sí, no era el tipo de cosa que la gente educada haría. Su coronilla golpeaba el cabecero de la cama a cada momento pero como coincidía con los momentos en los que la polla de Snape atacaba sin piedad a su próstata no sentía ningún dolor.

—¿Aún lo escuchas, Harry?

—Sí.

—Oh jooood... —Finalmente, el cuerpo de Snape cayó sobre el de Harry. Rodeó con su mano derecha la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Harry para protegerlo de los golpes del cabecero y simultáneamente unió sus bocas en un beso hambriento mientras se corría en el dolorido culo de Harry.

Harry sintió como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo empezaran a arder a la vez. El sonido en sus oídos se duplicó. Por un lado el suyo en sibilante pársel y, hum..., por el otro un profundo zumbido, un latido resonante que supo de inmediato que era el sonido de Snape. Los dos ruidos entrelazados el uno en el otro, complementándose, encontrando juntos el tono perfecto y... ¿cantando?

—Oh... —Harry sintió lágrimas calientes en sus ojos. Relajó sus piernas y envolvió con sus lánguidos miembros el tembloroso cuerpo de Snape. 

Snape alzó su rostro hacia Harry y le observó con una mirada acuosa. Harry vio con asombro como una solitaria lágrima escapaba y descendía por la ganchuda nariz. Instintivamente, la atrapó con su lengua mientras caía. Se besaron otra vez, rodando sobre la cama, abrazándose tan fuerte como para provocarse moratones. Harry gimoteó abatido cuando sintió que la polla de Snape se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas descendían incontrolables por su rostro.


	12. Capítulo 12

—Lo siento. Lo siento. —Harry no había sido capaz de decir nada durante más de un minuto. Snape estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mal por el chico, era obvio que no solía llorar delante de nadie y no se sentía cómodo. Y aún así Snape entendió que esas lágrimas eran involuntarias y de alegría, al igual que lo había sido la suya. No había vergüenza en responder a ese hechizo tan efusivamente como lo habían hecho. Balbuceó intentando hablar sobre el tema mientras acariciaba la piel y el pelo del chico pero parecía que Potter sólo se calmaría _motu proprio_. Snape se acomodó bajo la colcha y arrastró el aún tembloroso cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo. Con los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza, Snape cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar el tiempo que hiciese falta para que su joven amante se recuperase. Las primeras preguntas serían el mejor indicador...

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar, Snape? —susurró Potter contra su pecho unos diez minutos más tarde.

—Oh, vuelves a estar _mentalmente capacitado_ , ¿verdad que sí?

—¿Qué?

Snape sonrió con la cara metida en el nido de pájaros que era el pelo de Harry. —¿Ya estás en tu sano juicio, Harry?

—¿Después de eso? No estoy seguro.

—Mmm. Quizá debería haberte advertido primero de las consecuencias.

—De todos modos no te hubiera creído.

—Cierto. En respuesta a tu pregunta, simplemente, eh, frotamos nuestros poderes sexuales el uno contra el otro. A falta de una expresión mejor.

—Bueno... eso puedo creérmelo. ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Era un hechizo?

—Sí. El _Culmen Densus_. Una poción rudimentaria y tosca, si lo prefieres...

—¿Poción? —Potter levantó la cabeza del pecho de Snape y frunció el ceño turbado—. Eso no tiene sentido.

Reorganizaron ligeramente sus posturas colocando ambas cabezas en la misma almohada con sus extremidades aún rodeando al otro. —El descriptor hizo una elección inadecuada, lo admito, pero la analogía puede mantenerse. Con el hechizo que pronuncié cuando entré en ti la primera vez fuiste capaz de escuchar el flujo de tus propios poderes sexuales. Entonces tomamos dos ingredientes mágicamente poderosos, tu semen y el mío, y los mezclamos durante un acto increíblemente íntimo y cercano. En el momento en que los dos ingredientes se mezclaron pudimos oír y notar ambos flujos unirse y fluir como si fuesen uno creando un poder combinado, o fuerza combinada si lo prefieres, que ambos pudimos sentir.

—Aún lo puedo sentir un poco...

—Sí. Coge tu varita y prueba un _lumos_ para mí.

Harry sonrió levemente y alcanzó la varita de su mesilla. — _Lumos_ —murmuró. Una deslumbrante luz salió de la varita e iluminó toda la habitación. Alrededor de los límites de la aureola se percibían matices verdes y rojos, los dos colores fundiéndose juntos mientras bailaban en la periferia del cegador resplandor—. ¡Guau! —dijo Potter, tal y como era previsible. 

Snape se protegió los ojos con la mano. —Muy bien, ya lo has visto. Puedes apagarlo de nuevo, por favor, Potter.

— _Nox_ —. La luz desapareció tan de repente como se había formado, dejando la cama iluminada por la única vela que Snape había encendido cuando llegó—. ¡Guau! —dijo otra vez Potter—. ¡Eso ha sido genial! ¡Y el verde y el rojo! ¿Éramos... éramos nosotros?

Snape se quitó la mano de los ojos y dejó que sus pupilas se ajustaran a la repentina ausencia de luz. —La combinación de nuestros poderes no durará mucho. Me temo que se desvanecerá poco después de que dejemos de sentir los restos del orgasmo. Pero sí, esos colores entremezclados son un residuo de nuestra unión. Como lo es también el incremento temporal de los poderes.

—¡Eso es fantástico!

—Eso es  _mágico_ , señor Potter.

Potter de repente se sonrojó y desvió su verde mirada. —Hay un montón de cosas que sabes y que yo no. —Su voz sonaba pequeña y tímida.

Brevemente se le ocurrió a Snape que sólo unos meses atrás habría encontrado esa sensibilidad y ese modo de hablar digno de burla. O al menos de una experta expresión desdeñosa. Sin embargo ahora lo encontraba... dios, ¿cómo? ¿Entrañable?

No había realizado un _Culmen Densus_ con nadie desde sus primeros tiempos con los mortífagos, cuando aún trabajaba con la vana ilusión de que algunos de ellos eran sus amigos y camaradas. No había tenido ninguna razón desde entonces para sentir que ninguna de sus parejas mereciese ese enlace, incluso aunque fuese un mero enlace temporal. ¿Por qué lo había hecho esa noche? Había sido por más que por necesitar lubricante. No tenía por qué haber cruzado ese límite con el encantamiento.

Snape suspiró profundamente y enterró otra vez su nariz en el pelo de Potter. Le gustaba. Le gustaba esa extraña relación que tenían Potter y él. Le gustaba el sexo. (Joder, le encantaba el sexo). Le gustaba el entrenamiento en artes oscuras de cada tarde y tener un estudiante dispuesto que se esforzaba en serio por obtener resultados y que apreciaba su tutoría. Le gustaba... Potter.

Le gustaba Potter. Por eso había lanzado el hechizo. 

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche?

—¿Hmm? —Snape levantó la cabeza para no ser golpeado en la barbilla cuando Potter elevó la cara para mirarle. 

El chico se inclinó acercándose y arrastró su lengua suavemente a lo largo del labio inferior de Snape. —¿Puedes quedarte? —repitió—. Por favor.

—No debería. El señor Weasley seguramente sucumbiría de apoplejía si me descubriera aquí.

—¿Y cuándo has sido descubierto en un sitio en el que no querías ser descubierto?

—Extraño, Potter. O estás alabando mi éxito como espía o te estás burlando de mí.

—No me estoy burlando.

—Espero fervientemente que no. —Snape valoró lo fría que se sentiría su bata de seda al ponérsela después de que hubiese estado tirada en el suelo los últimos noventa minutos. Y entonces valoró lo cálido que era estar en la cama del Salvador, en los brazos del Salvador—. Supongo que puedo aparecerme en mi dormitorio por la mañana.

Potter se retorció contra él, entre la piel caliente por el sexo y soñolientos suspiros. —Sip. Ya es tarde. Deberías quedarte. Conmigo.

Contigo. Snape miró fijamente la llama de la solitaria vela durante mucho tiempo mientras la noche iba caminando hacia la mañana. La cabeza de Potter no se levantó de su pecho ni una sola vez. Y los brazos de Snape nunca le soltaron.

 

——————

 

Se despertaron unas horas después por unos tímidos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio de Harry. Una igualmente tímida voz se les unió. —¿Harry?

Snape se desperezó lánguidamente mientras Potter se revolvió en su pecho. Menudas confianzas las de Weasley para ir a molestar a su amigo tan temprano. Potter bostezó y se estiró de un modo muy atractivo para después pegarse firmemente al rostro de Snape mientras el tímido golpeteo continuaba.

—¡Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, Harry!

—Al final tendrás que contestar, Potter —murmuró Snape entre besos.

—¡Pero estoy duro! —replicó petulante—. Y quiero follarte...

Aunque esas dos afirmaciones eran muy tentadoras, Snape consiguió empujar amablemente al joven unos centímetros y clavó en él una mirada impenetrable. —Es usted un varón y es por la mañana, señor Potter, así que difícilmente debería sentirme halagado por el estado de su pene nada más despertar. —El chico hizo un precioso mohín—. Y francamente, Harry, el pensamiento de que me folles mientras Ronald Weasley golpea la puerta es como mínimo mortificante.

Snape se deslizó fuera de la cama mientras Potter se reía con la imagen mental que le había dejado. Podía sentir los ojos de Harry sobre su cuerpo al recoger su bata del suelo y ponérsela.

—Fue una noche increíble, Snape. Gracias.

Snape se ató la bata y dejó que su mirada vagase por la pálida piel, el cabello negro azabache y los sensacionales ojos verdes. Contuvo el suspiro que amenazaba con hacer notar su presencia. —Gracias, Harry.

Desapareció antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada más.

 

——————

 

Así que le gustaba Potter. Snape acechaba por los ajetreados pasillos de Hogwarts con el ceño fruncido e infundiendo terror abyecto a su paso, meditando lo diferente que se sentía sólo un par de semanas antes. Aún se avergonzaba al recordar la espiral descendente que le llevó a un fin de semana de reposo en la cama y órdenes estrictas de beberse las pociones reconstituyentes que él mismo fabricaba. Pero algo había cambiado. Podía pasar la noche en la cama con Potter (Merlín, ¡pasar la noche con Potter!) y aún así mirar a los niños a los ojos al día siguiente. No sentía ningún tipo de culpabilidad por su relación, al menos ninguna que llegase tan lejos como para hacerle dejar de comer o de funcionar como cualquier otro día. 

Seguía estando reacio a que los demás supiesen lo que Potter y él estaban haciendo. ¿O no? ¿Y por qué? Después de todo Potter ya era un adulto y ya no estaba al cuidado de Snape. No había ninguna ley mágica ni _muggle_ que les prohibiese estar juntos en ningún sentido. Y sin embargo la idea de que los ojos de Albus ya no centellearían cuando le mirasen... o la idea de la tranquila voz del hombre lobo sonando decepcionada... o el aspecto de Ronald Weasley con cara de asco... la estridente indignación de Molly Weasley...  todas esas cosas que le enfadaban tanto y su renuencia a ser receptor de ellas era tan fuerte que su siguiente pensamiento fue "escocés".

De todos modos la llamada del desayuno fue más fuerte que la de la botella de whisky y se sentó en la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor seguro al saber que realmente podía enfrentarse bastante bien a su primera relación en dieciséis años. Recorrió con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin mientras sorbía su té sin sentirse perturbado por la visión de las manos en los muslos o de esa precoz alumna de tercero que esta semana leía " _La Venus de las pieles"_ de Sacher-Masoch. Sí, se las arreglaba bastante bien.

 

——————

 

Los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs de segundo estaban inclinados sobre sus calderos. Era su primera clase después de la comida del lunes y normalmente daba pocos problemas, sin duda debido al hecho de que Snape siempre se aseguraba de emparejarles mezclando las casas, así que cada Puff era supervisado por un Raven. Snape generalmente conseguía corregir muchos trabajos durante esas clases. Estaba trabajando en una pila de pergaminos a un ritmo endiablado, con comentarios burlones saliendo de su pluma con la presteza de una Snitch siendo perseguida por Potter. Mmm. Quizá no debería haber tenido ese pensamiento en concreto...

De repente la voz del director retumbó por toda la habitación en uno de los _Sonorus_ más fuertes que Snape jamás había oído. —Atención, todos. Los terrenos de Hogwarts están siendo atacados. Todos los profesores a la entrada principal tan pronto como les sea posible, por favor. Los estudiantes deberían estar a salvo en el castillo. —Todos los estudiantes de la clase de Snape se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que la voz cesó de oírse—. Oh, por cierto, esto no es un simulacro. —Y el silencio descendió sobre la habitación de nuevo.

¿Atacados? ¿Los terrenos... atacados? No. No, la guerra no puede llegar aquí. No aquí. No así. Snape dejó la pluma con calma y miró la sala llena de niños de doce años con los rostros muy pálidos, algunos de ellos agarrándose de las manos. Echó un vistazo hacia la chimenea. Al menos podría conseguir poner a salvo a estos niños en ese momento. Y una mierda "deberían estar a salvo en el castillo", había mortífagos ahí afuera. 

Snape empujó hacia atrás bruscamente su silla y se dirigió a la chimenea, lanzando dentro un puñado de polvos Flu. Dijo la dirección deseada directamente a la red tan bajo como pudo con la esperanza de que los estudiantes no le escucharan. —¡Lupin! —gritó hacia el interior del 12 de Grimmauld Place.

El hombre lobo, que obviamente acababa de atender esa chimenea en particular, se sorprendió. —¡Severus! ¡Dios, me has sorprendido!

—Hogwarts ha sido atacado —gritó Snape antes de que comenzase a charlar o a decir gracias—. Te envío a mi clase ahora mismo. Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws. Asegúrate de que ninguno sepa dónde está y DEFINITIVAMENTE no permitas que ninguno descubra quién vive ahí contigo. Me tengo que ir. Cierra la red Flu detrás de ellos.  —Vio la conmoción en el cansado rostro de Lupin—. Mantenles a salvo, Remus. Volveré. —Entonces se levantó y dirigió ordenadamente a su clase hacia la chimenea—. ¡En orden! No tengáis miedo. —Fijó su negra mirada en un chico alto de Ravenclaw al verlo cuadrarse como respuesta—. Estás al cargo, Hunter.

El muchacho asintió solemnemente. —Tenga cuidado, señor. 

Snape se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, extinguiendo los fuegos bajo los calderos con una sacudida de su varita, y se fue. Su túnica se agitaba alrededor de su cuerpo mientras abría la puerta y salía al pasillo. Atacado. Mortífagos. Aquí. ¡No! Echó a correr subiendo los escalones de las mazmorras de dos en dos y de tres en tres dirigiéndose a la entrada principal y sólo Merlín sabe dónde más.

La mayoría de los maestros ya estaban allí cuando Snape llegó. Su aparición coincidió con la de Hagrid y su perro, que iba trotando, y la de Trelawney, que parecía como si pudiese ser arrastrada por la próxima racha de brisa un poco fuerte que hubiera. Albus y Minerva estaban juntos bajo el arco de la puerta principal con las cabezas juntas, murmurando. Snape se abrió paso hacia ellos mientras sus ojos escaneaban el césped que les rodeaba en busca de evidencias de los invasores. 

Un rumor lejano capturó la atención de todos y giraron sus cabezas hacia el Bosque Prohibido, donde la increíble visión de una estampida ordenada de seres mágicos se les acercaba. Los seres y criaturas se detuvieron en el límite del bosque y formaron una barrera con el castillo tras ellos. 

—¡ _Deben está vinendo dehde er bohque_! —dijo Hagrid.

Bueno, eso era jodidamente obvio, pensó Snape. —¿Director? ¿Nuestras ordenes?

Albus se giró hacia Snape y se las arregló para que su mirada centellease a pesar de su aspecto grave. Su voz sonó baja, siendo escuchada sólo por Snape y Minerva. —Severus, mi querido muchacho, si te unes a nosotros en esta lucha tu tapadera ante Voldemort quedará al descubierto.

Snape sintió una ligera contracción bajo un ojo. —No esperarás que me esconda, Albus. —Tragó saliva ante el incómodo pensamiento que le surgió—. Seguramente el hecho de que yo no estuviera al tanto de los planes para este asalto indica que mi tapadera quizá no está tan intacta como pensábamos.

—Una razón más para cuidarte, Severus. Eres demasiado importante para nosotros. No querría perderte.

—Ya vienen —dijo Sinistra en voz baja.

—¡Todos adentro! —Albus y Minerva agarraron cada una de las pesadas hojas de roble y comenzaron a cerrarlas a su paso mientras todos subían hacia el vestíbulo. Dumbledore miró a los miembros del personal—. Bien entonces. —Se frotó ligeramente las manos—. Nuestros amigos del bosque les contendrán por un momento, espero. Probablemente deberíamos cubrir las entradas principales, ¿mmm?

Algunas parejas se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron a diferentes pasillos. Hagrid fue hacia el patio con su ballesta.

¿Por qué había mortífagos aquí? La Marca Tenebrosa de Snape no había dolido desde hacía casi dos meses así que los planes para ese ataque no eran el resultado de una convocatoria general. Evidentemente era el trabajo de los miembros del círculo interno, aquellos que nunca habían tenido que ser convocados porque raramente se alejaban del Señor Tenebroso.

Snape ignoró las protestas de Dumbledore y se mantuvo junto al director con la varita preparada. Acompañados de Minerva y Flitwick, se colocaron frente a la entrada principal y esperaron.


	13. Capítulo 13

Harry no había visto tanta gente en el comedor de Grimmauld Place desde Navidad. Parecía que todos los miembros disponibles de la Orden estuviesen allí, todos hablando en voz alta y gesticulando con entusiasmo. El ataque mortífago a Hogwarts había sido una noticia muy importante y todos parecían querer hablar de ello largo y tendido, y muy alto. Sin embargo, la única persona a la que Harry quería ver y oír no estaba allí. Cada vez que la red Flu se encendió esa tarde, el corazón de Harry había saltado hasta su garganta mientras esperaba desesperadamente ver el lacio pelo negro y la cara hosca surgir de la chimenea. Y cada vez se había vuelto a tragar el corazón y se había dicho que el siguiente, seguro, sería Severus...

—Oh, Harry, Ron, ¿no es horrible? —dijo Hermione apareciendo frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. A su lado, Fred y George le ofrecieron sendos pañuelos.

Harry le dirigió una lánguida sonrisa. —Por lo menos han fallado, Mione. Tienes que verlo de esa manera.

—Sip —añadió Ron. —Al menos hay algunos mortífagos menos por ahí de los que había ayer.

—¡Pero la pobre profesora Sprout! ¡Y el hermano de Firenze! Y ese Ravenclaw de séptimo, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Alistair Addock —murmuró George.

—Alistair Addock —repitió Hermione, pasándose por la cara el pañuelo de Fred—. Era un chico valiente...

Todos asintieron con tristeza. Había sido casi un milagro que la corta batalla sólo hubiera tenido como consecuencia tres pérdidas del lado de la luz. No obstante, esas pérdidas dolían profundamente.

Una gran sombra cubrió el pequeño grupo cuando Hagrid intentó pasar su enorme mole entre la aglomeración de gente. Hermione le puso la mano en el brazo deteniéndole. —Oh, Hagrid. ¿Puedes decirnos qué ha pasado? ¿Por favor? ¡Es tan difícil conseguir la historia completa de nadie! 

— _Cécate la cara, Hermione. Fue to tan rápido ¡que ni io'stoy ceguro de qué pazó!_

—¿Has hablado con Snape? —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Y con el profesor Dumbledore? —añadió rápidamente.

Hagrid asintió con su cabeza peluda. — _Zólo un momento. Despuéh de c'acabara to, en l'enfermería. Snape estuvo brillante, ¿zabeh? Zólo él penzó en zacar a loh niñoh, zólo él. Y nunca ce ceparó del directó, ni un momento. ¡Ni uno! Incluzo cuando loh mortífagoh le dieron coba_. —Les ofreció una enorme sonrisa, con sus mejillas sonrosadas sobresaliendo de su rebelde barba—. _Cé que no os caía bien a ninguno cuando'stábais en la'scuela pero es un buen hombre pa' tener al lao en una pelea, creerme. Apohtaría a que le debemoh tené a Dumbledore aún con nozotros_.

—¿Y cómo está el profesor Dumbledore? —insistió Hermione.

— _¡Sano com'una manzana! La señá Pomfrey l'apañó en un momento. Sólo tenía unos rahguños. Debería está aquí en un pis pas, así que deja de preocupate_.

—Gracias, Hagrid. —Hermione se puso de puntillas para darle al medio gigante un rápido beso en la cara y haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más. Él hizo algunos ruidos ásperos y se alejó arrastrando los pies y lanzando una mirada avergonzada hacia la mesa en que estaban la tetera y los bocadillos.

Tan pronto como Hagrid se alejó la red Flu se encendió de nuevo y Harry se volvió hacia ella. De las llamas salió Albus Dumbledore con una imponente túnica roja y azul. Toda la sala estalló en aplausos mientras el director se sacudía el hollín de la manga y avanzaba, sonriente, con la mirada brillante y los brazos extendidos en señal de saludo. Harry aplaudió y sintió que su boca formaba una sonrisa, incluso mientras su mirada confiada revoloteaba de nuevo hacia la aún abierta red Flu y veía una negra y alta figura con una adusta expresión que seguía a Dumbledore.

El corazón de Harry volvió a su garganta; sentía como si saltase arriba y abajo. Sus ojos recorrían a su amante buscando algún signo evidente de daño y, al no encontrarlo, dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Sencillamente miró a Snape un momento, observando el modo en que sus ojos negros recorrían la habitación mientras contaban el número de personas presentes y evaluaban el peligro potencial que cualquiera de ellos podía representar. A pesar de que la máscara que era su rostro nunca cambiaba, la postura de su cuerpo pareció relajarse ligeramente cuando el espía se cercioró de que estaban rodeados de aliados.

Todos estaban montando un escándalo alrededor de Dumbledore. Snape cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se mantuvo al lado de la chimenea, mirando lo que pasaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El espíritu Gryffindor de Harry le envalentonó y se dirigió hacia su amante. Al acercarse, la negra mirada de Snape se fijó en él. Está bien, se dijo internamente Harry, no le voy a abrazar enfrente de todos. No importa lo mucho que lo desee. Dios, quiero hacerlo. Se paró a casi medio metro de Snape y le tendió la mano. Snape arqueó las cejas mientras le miraba desde arriba.

—Lo ha hecho muy bien hoy, señor —dijo Harry con voz firme—. Me complace ver que está bien.

Harry fue vagamente consciente de oír en alguna parte detrás de él la voz de Ron diciendo "¿Qué coño está haciendo Harry?" Obviamente Snape lo oyó muy bien, pues hubo un momentáneo parpadeo en los ojos de ónice antes de que cuidadosamente descruzase los brazos y estrechase la mano de Harry.

—Gracias, señor Potter.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al terminar el apretón de manos. Dios, era tan perfecto tocarle, aunque fuese sólo un poquito. —¿Quiere tomar algo, señor? —Notó que Snape tragaba mientras sus miradas seguían fijas en el otro. Deseaba tanto rodearle con sus brazos y besarle una y otra vez y decirle lo maravilloso y valiente que era y lo muy, muy feliz que estaba Harry de verle con vida, ileso y de vuelta con él.

—¿Es posible que quede algo de escocés en esta casa que Lupin y usted no hayan deslizado por sus gargantas?

—Por supuesto. Y creo que incluso es más viejo que yo.

Snape asintió ligeramente. —Muy bien. Sin hielo, Potter. —Hubo una pequeña pausa y entonces…— Gracias.

Harry sonrió aún más ampliamente que antes y fue corriendo a por la bebida. Al pasar por el grupo de los Weasley y Hermione sonrió tímidamente, intentando ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban. 

Volvió con Snape con dos vasos de escocés, sin hielo, y le entregó uno. Vacilando, chocó su vaso contra el de Snape. —Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —susurró, y levantó la bebida en un discreto brindis. Snape le evaluó un momento antes de asentir una vez y tomar un largo trago de escocés.

—¿Profesor Snape? ¿Señor? —La voz de Hermione les interrumpió. Snape volvió su mirada hacia la joven—. Eh, Hagrid nos contó, es decir, nos contó que quizá le tenemos que agradecer que el profesor Dumbledore esté a salvo.

Snape apenas alzó la barbilla. —Hagrid estuvo en el patio la mayor parte del tiempo, señorita Granger. No es un testigo fiable.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. —Bueno... Gracias de todos modos, profesor. —Intercambió una mirada con Harry, con un pequeño rodar de ojos, y se alejó de nuevo.

Harry sonrió a su amante. —A veces eres un cabrón.

—Harry —interrumpió Lupin mientras se acercaba para quedarse junto a él y dirigirle una mirada severa—. ¿No te estarás burlando del pobre Severus, no?

—Sólo un poco —sonrió Harry. Sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de los hombros. Su Snape estaba vivo y a salvo, de pie junto a él y todo estaría bien, lo sabía. Feliz, dio un sorbo a su bebida y comenzó a preguntarse cómo podría llevarse a Snape con él para un polvo rápido que lo confirmase.

—Confío en que mis alumnos no habrán molestado esta tarde, Lupin.

—Oh, ¿volvemos a los apellidos, Severus?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Bueno, esta tarde me has llamado Remus. Creo que es la primera vez que lo has hecho. —Lupin sonrió ante el fruncido ceño de Snape—. De todos modos, tus alumnos no han causado ningún problema. Son un grupo muy agradable. Simplemente se sentaron tranquilamente en la biblioteca, leyeron y hablaron entre ellos. Fue todo un placer tener la casa llena de voces infantiles durante un rato.

Snape puso una expresión desdeñosa. —Puedes quedártelos. —Notó que algo se acercaba por detrás de Harry y de repente dejó su vaso en la repisa de la chimenea—. Ronald Weasley —dijo con voz fría—, ¿le importaría salir conmigo al pasillo para una breve charla?

Harry se dio la vuelta sorprendido de ver a Ron ahí en pie con la boca abierta. Snape ya caminaba hacia la puerta, obviamente esperando que Ron le siguiese obediente. Ron intercambió una mirada de pánico con Fred y George y después caminó tranquilamente hacia el otro hombre como si se dirigiese hacia al cadalso. Harry le observó alejarse y después también caminó hasta la puerta quedándose a este lado para intentar escuchar que iba a decir Snape.

—¿De verdad le cae bien el señor Potter, Weasley? —La voz de Snape era dura.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

—¿Entonces por qué se empeña en tratarle mal? ¿De un modo tan infantil?

—¿De qué está hablando, Snape? ¡Yo no hago eso!

—Usted no confía en su opinión, menosprecia sus decisiones y se burla abiertamente de sus intentos de actuar de un modo maduro y digno de admiración.

—¿Uh? ¡Yo no hago eso!

—Le vi hace un momento, señor Weasley. Esa mirada en su cara mientras él hablaba conmigo y con el señor Lupin era francamente desagradable. Consiguió unas buenas risas de sus igualmente superficiales hermanos pero, ¿se paró usted a considerar el hecho de que estaba ridiculizando públicamente al que usted manifiesta que es su mejor amigo? 

Harry hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ver la reacción de Ron ante eso.

Snape dio un suspiro de frustración. —¿Desaprueba que Potter sea amable conmigo?

—Bueno, yo eh...

—¿Tanto odia la idea de que sea agradable con cualquiera que no sea usted, señor Weasley? ¿O es posible que usted se sienta amenazado por la creciente madurez de Potter y por su comportamiento adulto?

—No. Usted...

De repente un grito agudo llenó el pasillo. Obviamente habían molestado al retrato de la madre de Sirius. —¡Basura repugnante! —les gritó la señora Black—. ¡Escoria, traidores! ¡Fuera de mi casa todos los sangre sucia!

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Ron, claramente sorprendido.

Harry osó asomar un poco la cabeza por la puerta del comedor para ver qué pasaba en el vestíbulo. Snape estaba frente al gran retrato sosteniendo la cortina que lo tapaba y gritándole a la cara. —Soy un Snape —bramó hacia la señora Black—. Y él —señaló con un dedo a Ron— ¡es un Weasley! ¡AMBOS somos sangre pura, vieja bruja odiosa! ¡QUE TE JODAN!

La mandíbula de Ron estaba tan abierta como era posible. Y miraba a Snape de una manera diferente, impresionada aunque a regañadientes.

Snape corrió las cortinas sobre la ya intimidada pintura y se giró de nuevo hacia Ron. —No le caigo bien, señor Weasley, soy consciente de ello. Y le puedo asegurar que usted a mí no me agrada lo más mínimo. Pero Potter es una persona importante para ambos y le recuerdo que una parte de la amistad conlleva respetar las decisiones del otro y ocasionalmente tolerar sus otras relaciones. No deseo ser de nuevo testigo de sus groserías con respecto a Harry. ¿Está claro?

—S... sí, señor.

—Muy bien.

Harry se escondió de vuelta en el comedor y volvió con Lupin quien ahora charlaba con Hermione y los gemelos. Vio disimuladamente como Snape volvía a la sala seguido poco después por un bastante avergonzado Ron. Snape recuperó su bebida de la chimenea y fue rápidamente arrastrado en una conversación con McGonagall y Kingsley. Harry sonrió a Ron y éste se reunió con ellos.

—Espero que no te haya atormentado demasiado —le dijo Harry en voz baja.

Ron le miró con cara de loco. —Te ha llamado Harry, Harry.

Harry sonrió como un niño con zapatos nuevos. —Sí, lo hace últimamente. —Intentaba parecer despreocupado mientras se bebía el escocés.

—¡Y le dijo a la madre de Sirius "que te jodan"!

Harry se rió alegremente de eso. Oh, dios, no podía esperar para estar a solas con Snape otra vez.

 

——————

 

—¡Más fuerte!

Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia la cara de Snape, y sonrió nítidamente. —¿Más fuerte? Joder, Snape, ¡me siento como si te fuese a partir en dos si no tengo cuidado! —Gimió al notar como Snape apretaba alrededor de su polla con impaciencia—. ¡Joder..., no hagas eso! O me correré demasiado pronto...

Snape le lanzó una sonrisita de suficiencia y apretó sus músculos internos otra vez. Harry gimió y empujó tan fuerte como pudo. ¿Cómo podría nadie sentirse tan bien? Tan caliente y apretado, y tan jodidamente follable. Cambió el ángulo de sus caderas y volvió a empujar duro, sintiendo la vibración de un grito de Snape mientras lo hacía. Le gustaría quedarse así para siempre, tumbado sobre Snape, con la polla enterrada en su culo y follándole tan fuerte como podía.

—Harry... —murmuró en su oreja acaloradamente Snape, que tenía la voz ronca—. Tan bien... uh, eso... ahí.

Harry se levantó, se puso de rodillas y agarró bruscamente las caderas de Snape tirando de su pelvis hasta su regazo. —¿Puedo, eh, hacerlo así?

Snape puso las piernas en los hombros de Harry. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡El ángulo era perfecto! La polla de Harry se deslizaba en el culo de Snape hasta el fondo al más mínimo empujón. Se limpió el sudor de los ojos, se agarró bien de las piernas de Snape y empezó a follarle el culo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Cerró los ojos por el placer y se perdió en las intensas sensaciones. En ese momento su polla representaba todo lo que era; era el amante de Snape, era el hombre que le daba placer a Snape, era el hombre que hacía que Severus temblase y gimiese y suplicase por ser follado más profundo y más duro, era el hombre de Snape.

Jadeando, Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Los ojos de Snape se cerraron mientras el placer le asaltaba y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta en un largo y suave gemido. Su mano derecha estaba rodeando y estirando rítmicamente de su propia polla, que tenía la cabeza púrpura brillante por el fluido pre eyaculatorio. Mientras Harry la miraba, la mano se comenzó a mover más rápido y, de repente, Snape se corrió y largos chorros de esperma le salpicaron el estómago y el pecho. Harry sintió como el culo que se estaba follando se contraía a su alrededor. Empujó las piernas de Snape de sus hombros y se inclinó, sudando. Sus pelotas se tensaron mientras barría ávido con su lengua el pecho de Snape, lamiendo tanto semen como pudo, y entonces se corrió, latiendo dentro del culo de Snape con una polla que no podía dejar de empujar y follar.

 

——————

 

—Mmm... duele perfecto. —Snape frotó la nariz con la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry mientras yacían juntos, haciendo cuchara, en la deshecha cama de Harry.

—Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño. Deberías haberme dicho...

—No, ha sido perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba. Has borrado toda mi tensión... —Snape estrechó su abrazo sobre el torso de Harry y apretó aún más el pecho contra su espalda.

—¿Hoy estabas asustado? Cuando estaba pasando...

—Estaba aterrorizado. 

—¿Conocías a alguno? De los mortífagos, digo...

—Sí.

—¿Sabes qué buscaban?

—Sí. A mí.

—¿A ti?

Snape suspiró y su aliento movió los finos cabellos de la nuca de Harry. —Creo poder asegurar que mi carrera como espía ha llegado a su fin.

Harry sintió la boca de Snape descender hasta su garganta, besando y mordisqueando la carne en la unión de su cuello y su hombro... —Duérmete, Harry.

—Abrázame.

—Por supuesto.


	14. Capítulo 14

Snape se paralizó por la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente de Potter. Se estiró hacia adelante y suavemente apartó el cabello oscuro para ver mejor la marca tallada ahí por su antiguo maestro. Las largas y oscuras pestañas se agitaron y las esferas esmeralda le observaron llenas de felicidad y una lujuria encantadora-de-observar. La respiración de Snape se detuvo un momento en el fondo de su garganta mientras miraba fijamente la preciosa cara; las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y la boca..., la boca se estiraba maravillosamente abierta alrededor del contorno de la erección de Snape.

Cambió ligeramente su peso en la silla de la biblioteca y se las arregló para empujar su polla un poco más en la cálida boca de Potter, que seguía chupándosela. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y le miró fascinado. El rayo le hacía señas de nuevo y, con devoción, trazó su dibujo zigzagueante con su tembloroso dedo índice.

— _Legilimens_ —siseó de repente.

Potter estaba pensando en follarle, y en ser follado por él. La mente del chico era un revoltijo de momentos eróticos, todos ellos protagonizados por el duro miembro que ahora estaba mamando. Vio el recuerdo de Potter tumbado boca arriba y siendo montado por Snape. Vio un sueño húmedo de Potter en el que éste había sido empujado contra su antiguo pupitre en la clase de pociones, su culo estaba siendo saqueado por los dedos y la lengua de Snape y finalmente, de nuevo, sí, por su polla.

—Ni siquiera intentas bloquearme, Potter.

Los ojos verdes le miraron llenos de lascivia. La bellamente enrojecida boca dejó su tarea. —Lo sé —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero quiero que veas cuánto estoy disfrutando.

—Ésa no es la finalidad de estas lecciones.

—Sólo por esta vez... déjame enseñártelo. —Y la boca bajó a él otra vez, doblando su lengua contra su carne congestionada.

Una imaginada versión de sí mismo dijo arrastrando las palabras "Castigado otra vez, Potter". Era su primer beso en esa misma habitación. Potter estaba a cuatro patas en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad, sintiendo toda la resbaladiza longitud de la polla de Snape empujando rudamente en él una y otra vez. Los dedos de Potter se deslizaban en su boca. Sus piernas rodeaban el tórax de Potter. Sus manos le sostenían la cabeza mientras se metía en su hambrienta boca. Potter exclamaba "¡Coño, me encanta esto! ¡Quiero esto! ¡Te quiero!" mientras torpemente se follaba a su ex profesor por primera vez.

Snape se salió de la mente de Potter y se dedicó a sentir como su polla se vaciaba en la joven garganta que tragaba rodeándole. Sus pelotas dolían con los latidos del orgasmo y se incorporó más para mirar la saliva y la corrida resbalando fuera de la boca de Potter y cayendo por la parte de la polla que no había podido encajar en ella.

En un muy corto periodo de tiempo el chico se había convertido en sorprendentemente bueno haciendo felaciones. Admirable.

Potter continuó chupándole la polla perezosamente hasta que quedó completamente flácida y entonces suavemente cubrió a Snape otra vez y se limpió la boca y la barbilla mientras se ponía de pie, cruzando después la habitación para dejarse caer agotado en una de las otras sillas. Snape continuó tirado donde estaba por un momento más mientras estabilizaba su respiración y recomponía sus pensamientos. Ya había olvidado aquella declaración de amor del joven. En ese momento parecía limitarse a ser algo que había soltado en mitad del coito. La gente decía toda clase de cosas extravagantes entre las sábanas que nunca soñarían con decir normalmente, Snape lo sabía. Sin embargo esas palabras se habían clavado en los pensamientos de Potter. Y Potter, sentado al otro lado de la habitación con las mejillas aún sonrosadas y la boca follada a conciencia, sabía muy bien que Snape acababa de oír de nuevo su confesión mientras estaba en su mente.

—Lo dijiste durante el acto, Potter, y no lo voy tener en cuenta.

El chico se quitó las gafas y limpió los cristales con el borde inferior de su camiseta. Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible mientras Snape hablaba. Por ese leve movimiento Snape entendió todo perfectamente. Se levantó, se alejó caminando hacia la ventana y fingió estar absorto en la nada que hubiese fuera.

Potter _quería_ que tuviese en cuenta sus palabras.

Snape escuchó pasos y sintió al chico pararse a su lado. Le observó un momento. Potter también miraba de frente a través de la ventana absorto en nada. Snape volvió a mirar al frente y se preguntó qué decir. De algún modo, simplemente no se sentía adecuadamente equipado para enfrentarse con... el amor.

Merlín, ¿cómo se había visto envuelto en una relación con un jodido Gryffindor?

Se escuchó el sonido de un gong desde el comedor. Era la última adquisición de Lupin para hacer la vida en Grimmauld Place sólo un poquito más molesta.

—La cena —murmuró Potter alejándose despacio. Snape le siguió al pasillo y después al comedor sintiéndose ligeramente enfadado consigo mismo por herir al chico sin querer y enfadado con el chico por estar dolido desde un comienzo.

Se unieron a Lupin en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, ambos intentando no mirarse el uno al otro continuamente. Lupin hizo varios intentos de iniciar una conversación antes de darse por vencido y empezar a mirarles alternativamente.

—¿Qué os pasa vosotros dos? No me digáis que habéis discutido.

Snape puso una mueca de desprecio mientras bebía de su copa de vino. Potter extendió sus patatas por todo el plato como un adolescente enfurruñado. Joder, exactamente igual que un adolescente enfurruñado, mostrando que _era_ uno.

—No pasa nada —dijo Potter. Como si eso fuese a funcionar.

—Sí, claro, ciertamente parece como si no pasase nada, Harry. ¿Severus? ¿Te importaría ilustrarme?

—Sí, me importaría.

—¡Vaya par, en serio! ¡Los dos a veces os ponéis imposibles, lo juro! Un minuto sois los mejores amigos y al siguiente estáis de mal humor y siendo maleducados y comportándoos como si esperaseis que no lo notara. —Hubo un incómodo silencio durante un corto momento que fue roto por Lupin, quien hizo un sonido de frustración no muy diferente de un gruñido educado—. Bien, obviamente algo ha pasado entre los dos. ¿Ninguno de vosotros cree que yo merezca saber qué pasa entre las dos personas con las que convivo? 

Snape palideció ante la idea de que el chico, el hombre lobo y él fuesen descritos como un _ménage*_ ; nunca lo había pensado así pero, dios, Lupin no estaba equivocado exactamente, ¿no?  De pronto Potter parecía muy pálido.

El tono de Lupin se suavizó mientras le miraba. —Venga, Harry... Ese espíritu Gryffindor, ¿eh? Valor para enfrentarse a los problemas, los que sean, ¿sí? Y un problema entre amigos no es de verdad un problema. Simplemente respira hondo y dime qué pasa.

Snape bebía lentamente su vino mientras observaba a los dos Gryffindor con tanto aire de indiferencia como podía dadas las circunstancias. Confiaba en que Potter eligiese sus siguientes palabras con cuidado aunque les hubiesen tomado por sorpresa.

—Realmente no soy un auténtico Gryffindor, Remus.

La ceja de Snape saltó. Lupin parpadeó.

—¿Qué..., qué quieres decir, Harry?

Potter miraba fijamente sus verduras, obviamente esperando que los dos hombres que estaban con él en la sala pudiesen desaparecer si lo deseaba con las suficientes ganas. —Acabé en Gryffindor sólo porque lo discutí con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—No se puede discutir con el Sombrero Seleccionador, Potter.

El chico miró desafiante a Snape. —Bueno, pues yo sí pude.

Snape sintió el impulso de responderle con un "¡Lo hiciste!", pero se conformó con resoplar desdeñoso mientras Lupin continuaba con el interrogatorio.

—Pero, si lo discutiste con él, Harry... ¿a qué casa te quería enviar?

—¿No te lo imaginas? El Sombrero me dijo que encajaría muy bien en Slytherin.

Snape dejó su copa con un poco más de fuerza de la que quería. —¿Y puedo preguntarle, señor Potter, por qué estimó pertinente discutir sobre el ser enviado a mi Casa?

Potter se encogió de hombros, aún mirando fijamente su cena. —Ya había conocido a Draco. Y Ron me había dicho que todos los magos malvados habían sido Slytherin. —Snape maldijo en silencio al pequeño de los Weasley—. Y usted... —Potter alzó la vista hacia Snape y sostuvo la mirada—. Cuando me miraste aquella noche, Severus, me dolió la cicatriz. Quiero decir, no eras tú, por supuesto, era Quirrell, que estaba sentado a tu lado, pero entonces yo pensaba que eras tú. Y bueno, francamente, no me apetecía pasar los siguientes siete años sintiendo dolor cada vez que mi Jefe de Casa me mirase.

Snape tuvo la clara impresión al ver la expresión de la cara de Potter de que le estaba causando dolor justo en ese momento.

—Entiendo. —Pensó en toda esa información un momento imaginando cómo podían haber sido los anteriores siete años si Potter no le hubiese ganado la discusión al Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Cómo habría podido Snape mantener su pretensión de odiar hasta el suelo que pisaba Potter si hubiera sido tan brillante como un Slytherin? No habría podido quitarle tantos puntos por ser el hijo de James Potter, pensó. Y hubiera habido alguna Copa de las Casas más en la sala común de Slytherin. Y alguna Copa de Quidditch, por supuesto...

Como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría por la cabeza, la ira se apoderó de Snape, le revolvió, le congeló. Casi había olvidado cómo era sentir tanto odio por el maldito Harry Potter. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido así pero ahora parecía tan fácil dejarse arrastrar por esa sensación tan cómoda y familiar... Era casi como si Potter hubiera admitido que había robado esas  _Copas_  y esa gloria a la Casa de Slytherin.

Snape se levantó temblando de rabia y miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa. —Mi apetito ha desaparecido repentinamente —espetó arrojando la servilleta sobre su plato y saliendo de la habitación. Con el piloto automático puesto, llegó frente a la chimenea del salón. Se sentía un poco tonto y enfadado por esa rabieta pero era muy fácil dejarse llevar por ese tipo de comportamiento después de tantos años de práctica.

Regresó por Flu a su cuarto en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

 

——————

 

Sinceramente, imbécil, Potter te ha hecho un favor. Snape ya iba por su cuarto whisky y su conciencia volvía a quejarse. ¿No habría sido más difícil haber convencido al Señor Tenebroso de que tenías las manos atadas cuando te pedía que le llevases a Harry si hubiese sido uno de tus propios niños? ¿Cómo habrías engañado a todo el mundo para que pensase que le odiabas todo este tiempo, y así ocultar el hecho de que le estabas ayudando en secreto, si no hubieras podido estar encantado de quitarle puntos a su Casa, castigarle y hacer continuamente comentarios sarcásticos a su costa? Naturalmente, las cosas no habían sido fáciles tal y como habían sucedido, pero hubiera sido aún peor con Harry y Draco en la misma Casa. ¡Compartiendo dormitorio! ¡Dios, podrían haber acabado siendo amigos! Potter podría haber acabado de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste...

Snape tomó un gran trago de escocés y sintió a su estómago quejarse. Fácilmente podría haber pasado eso, ¿o no? Un chico con todo ese poder sin desarrollar siendo enviado a Slytherin, donde su dominio del pársel hubiese sido aclamado como un gran regalo, donde los hijos e hijas de los mortífagos habrían sido sus amigos y le habrían presionado. Apenas soportaba pensarlo. Harry entregando su virginidad a un aprendiz de mortífago que le susurraría palabras dulces y le llenaría la cabeza con la idea de que él podría ser más poderoso que el Señor Tenebroso mismo simplemente escogiendo caminar hacia el lado oscuro. ¿En qué tipo de persona se hubiese convertido si cuando tenía once años no hubiese discutido con un Sombrero Seleccionador que llevaba un milenio clasificando niños?

Los largos y pálidos dedos de Snape tamborilearon en un lado del vaso que tenía en las manos. Una sombría sonrisa apareció en su cara. Harry _había_ entregado su virginidad a un mortífago. Y no a un aprendiz. Hmm, bueno, gracias a Merlín el chico al menos podía elegir cuidadosamente a sus mortífagos.

Snape vació su vaso y miró fijamente al fuego mientras le daba vueltas otra vez a la conversación que había habido durante la cena. ¿Cómo había salido a relucir el detalle del Sombrero Seleccionador? Ah. Por supuesto. Potter no había querido decirle a Lupin el porqué de ese gélido ambiente. Snape se sonrió. Potter había ofrecido la información sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador para alejar al hombre lobo del otro tema. Había callado ese detalle sobre la Ceremonia de Selección desde los once años y sólo la había ofrecido cuando podía ser útil, cuando podía servir a sus propósitos.

Muy Slytherin. Sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se contraían.

Snape se sirvió otro whisky, uno corto, porque ya había bebido mucho, y giró el líquido en el vaso de cristal.  Recordó estar de pie en la biblioteca con Potter a su lado, ambos en silencio, ambos sintiéndose violentos por dos estúpidas palabras que se habían escapado en un momento de pasión.

Joder. Estaba... emocionalmente ligado... a Harry James Potter. Románticamente ligado, incluso. Se burló de sí mismo. Ridículo. Todo era intrínseca, pueril y abominablemente ridículo. Él era Severus Snape, por Merlín. Él no se "ligaba románticamente" a nadie. Y en concreto no a jovencitos sexys salvadores del mundo que claramente podían irse a la cama con cualquier bruja o mago de todo universo conocido y aún así ser mimados y considerados perfectos por la vociferante masa. La sola idea era absurda.

¿O no?

 

——————

 

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Potter ya estaba esperando en la biblioteca cuando Snape llegó a Grimmauld Place. Entró dando grandes zancadas y formando un imponente remolino negro intentando evocar su habitual comportamiento asusta-niños. Desgraciadamente sintió que había perdido el ingrediente clave para causar ese efecto. Potter le miró todo sonrisas y chispas en los ojos. Maldita sea. Snape lanzó rápidamente un hechizo de protección en la sala con su atención centrada en intentar no mirar a Potter a los ojos.

—Por mucho que me duela decir esto, Potter... tenemos que hablar.

—Dios. ¡Las tres palabras que ningún hombre quiere escuchar!

Snape miró al joven con dureza. —En efecto. —Potter se dejó caer informalmente en una de las sillas. Daban ganas de relamerse al ver su aspecto en sus habituales ropas muggles, pero Snape no podía permitirse sentarse con él. En su lugar paseaba por la habitación mientras batallaba con sus pensamientos y arrastraba sus dedos manchados sobre todos los objetos y superficies conforme pasaba a su lado. En cierto modo las manos le ayudaban a mantener sus ojos fijos en lo que hacían o en lo que tocaban en vez de echar vistazos a Potter todo el tiempo. Estaba seguro de haber preparado y ensayado un discurso antes de entrar en la sala pero que le partiera un rayo si podía recordar algo de eso ahora. El estúpido chico y sus putas sonrisas...

—Te debo una disculpa, Potter.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por conducirte a una situación a la que nunca deberías haber llegado? ¿Por aprovecharme de ti? ¿Por hacerte vulnerable? ¿Por ponerte en peligro al dejar que te encariñases demasiado?

—¿Qué? No te sigo. No te has aprovechado de mí, Snape. Recuerda que yo coqueteé contigo.

Snape asintió frente a un atlas. —Aún no me explico por qué...

Una risa se extendió por la habitación. —¿Por qué qué, exactamente? ¿Por qué me atraías?

A Snape se le escapó una mirada en dirección a Potter. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Fácil. Porque eres un tío jodidamente impresionante y pensé que sería interesante averiguar cómo sería besarte. Y cuando me enteré... —Sonrojo—. Lo quise todo.

A Snape se le secó la boca al ver el color teñir las mejillas del chico. —Lo deseaba. —Potter le deseaba. Era demasiado raro. Y sin embargo la evidencia era innegable.

—Debería haber tenido más autocontrol. Resistir a la tentación...

—¡Yo no QUERÍA que resistieras!  Y me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

—Eso no viene al caso, Potter. Hablamos de lo que yo debería haber hecho.

—¿Por qué? ¡No hacemos nada malo!

—¿Eso pensaría tu padrino? ¿Y los Weasley?

—¡Me da igual lo que piensen! —Los ojos verdes ardían—. ¡Sólo me importas tú! ¡Nosotros!

—Aún tienes que salvar el mundo, Potter. Te conviene cuidarte.

—Oh, no empieces a comportarte como un cabrón.

—Te deseo desde que tenías quince años. Hace mucho tiempo que soy un cabrón.

Potter le miró fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. —¿Quince?

Por dios , Severus, ¿por qué le has dicho eso al chico? Snape se recompuso y mantuvo la mirada con Potter, intentando a la vez recoger el hilo de sus pensamientos. —Ya ves, Harry. _Debería_ haber resistido a la tentación. Por el bien de los dos.

Pero Potter ya negaba con la cabeza. —No. Me alegro de que no lo hicieras. Si hubieras resistido, entonces... las últimas semanas... no habría... ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que todo sea tan jodidamente difícil?

Snape sabía que no debía contestar, no debía continuar, pero en las últimas semanas se había vuelto adepto a ceder a la tentación. —¿No habrías qué?

Potter se mesó el cabello. —Nunca hubiera sabido cómo es. Quiero decir estar así con alguien. Intimar con alguien y... entregarme así a alguien. Ser…, ser querido así. Querer. —Su voz había comenzado firme pero había acabado como un ronco susurro. Snape nunca hubiese querido atar a nadie tanto a su vida—. Podría morir mañana, Snape. Joder, ¡podría morir esta noche y nunca VER mañana! Y si eso es lo que va a pasar, entonces quiero vivir primero, ¿sabes? Quiero conocer un poco sobre la vida antes de morir. Quiero sentir, experimentar y disfrutar... Está bien que quiera eso, ¿no? Seguro que nadie se enfadará conmigo por eso. Por lo menos nadie que se preocupe por mí...

—Aunque nadie pueda enfadarse contigo por eso, y tienes razón, Potter, nadie a quien le importes debería, seguro que se enfadan por tu elección de pareja.

—Que les jodan si no les gusta.

—Una actitud muy madura.

—Que te jodan a ti también.

—Ya lo has hecho tú, Potter. En múltiples ocasiones.

—Y tú también a mí.

Se miraron un momento que se extendió y extendió. Snape no estaba seguro de quién se movió primero pero de repente no hubo espacio entre ellos. Sus cuerpos colisionaron en el dentro de la sala, sus bocas chocaron y sus manos se agarraron y apretaron hasta dejarse marcas. Nunca habían compartido un beso tan desesperado mientras sus cuerpos no estaban físicamente unidos.

—Nunca dudes de mí —dijo Potter contra su boca—. Siempre estaré contigo, me da igual lo que digan. Y no me importa si lo saben. Quiero que lo sepan. No me avergüenzo. Esto me gusta demasiado. 

Snape meció la cabeza de Potter entre sus manos mientras recorría con sus labios la línea de la mandíbula del joven. —¿Así qué tengo que aceptar este amor o largarme? 

Potter se echó a reír mientras sus manos apretaban el culo de Snape a través de las múltiples capas de ropa. —Eso creo.

—Así sea.

—¿De verdad te gusto desde los quince?

—Eras un niño muy guapo.

—¿Habrías hecho algo al respecto?

—¿Y aún me lo preguntas, Potter? No soy un monstruo.

—Ni un santo.

—Indudablemente no.

Potter se sonrió y empujó su pelvis contra la de Snape. —Yo tampoco —ronroneó.

 

**N.T.**

* _ménage (a trois)_ : Pareja (de tres). Un trío de los de toda la vida.  



	15. Capítulo 15

—Vamos a saltarnos la clase..., sólo hoy, ¡Snape!, y nos aparecemos en tu habitación una hora. Remus no se enterará. —Los ojos de Harry brillaron al darse cuenta de que Snape no había protestado inmediatamente por la sugerencia. Por lo menos era una señal prometedora.

Snape suspiró, rozando su mejilla contra la de Harry. —Dejo que te salgas con la tuya demasiado a menudo.  

—Sólo por lo mucho que me deseas.

Los ojos negros le taladraron. Snape le sostuvo aún más cerca y les apareció en su habitación del piso de arriba. Harry parpadeó sorprendido por la suavidad del acto. Sonrió a su amante. —¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres realmente impresionante?

—Tú, hace menos de diez minutos, pequeño imbécil. —Las barreras y encantamientos silenciadores cayeron en su sitio.

—¡Oh, sí! Se me había olvidado. —Snape le besó otra vez y también se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Lentamente, caminaron hacia la cama, quitándose la ropa el uno al otro. Snape había aceptado los sentimientos de Harry y aún estaba ahí, aún hacía eso con él, aún le besaba y le desnudaba y le llevaba a la cama. Harry sonrió en el beso y su garganta gimió con placer.

Tan pronto como estuvieron desnudos y tumbados, Harry abrió sus piernas y se ofreció al otro hombre. Snape se contuvo un momento ante la oferta, sosteniéndole con un gesto que Harry no pudo descifrar, y entonces se dejó caer con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Los labios de Snape apenas rozaron los de Harry antes de comenzar otro lento beso mientras su cabello negro caía alrededor de sus caras y sus cuerpos se entrelazaban cómodamente.

Con sus erecciones alineadas, se frotaron lánguidamente uno contra el otro y profundizaron sus besos. Harry rodeó con una pierna a Snape y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba desesperado por tener más contacto, más fricción. Inmediatamente, Snape bajó una mano y la metió desde atrás entre las piernas de Harry haciendo que gimiese. Mientras, la boca de Snape se movía hacia su garganta y comenzaba a chuparle intensamente en el pulso.

—¡Joder! ¿Quieres hacerme una marca o qué?

La succión siguió unos segundos más hasta que Snape levantó la cabeza (y la ceja) y le lanzó una media sonrisa a Harry. —Bueno, ahora eres mío, ¿no? —Rozó con sus dedos el agujero del culo de Harry, sonriendo al ver su reacción al ligero toque en tan sensible lugar—. _Accio_ lubricante —susurró, y el tubo voló desde la mesilla de noche hasta la mano que tenía libre. Abrió la tapa y apretó el tubo hasta depositar una pequeña cantidad en la otra mano, después volvió a su posición junto a la entrada de Harry—. ¿Has estado llevando la cuenta, Harry?

—¿Hmm? ¿Llevando la cuenta de qué? 

Un largo y talentoso dedo se deslizó dentro del cuerpo de Harry. —De cuantas veces hemos hecho esto. Sé que los adolescentes soléis hacerlo...

Harry sintió calor en su cara. —Con esta serán diecinueve.

Snape movió el dedo más profunda pero lentamente. —¿Sólo? ¿Has incluido el sexo oral?

Harry se sonrojó más. —No. Sólo el sexo. ¿Crees que también tengo que contar las mamadas?

Un leve encogimiento de hombros. —Sólo es un tecnicismo, probablemente. Muchos hombres lo cuentan como sexo, sin importar la abertura que utilicen para meter su polla.

—¿Y tú?

Snape puso su cabeza a un lado con una ligera sonrisa mientras lo pensaba. —Mi definición de las relaciones sexuales probablemente incluiría cualquier tipo de contacto genital íntimo y profundo.

Harry resopló sobre una carcajada. —¿Dónde coño has aprendido a hablar así?

Deslizó un segundo dedo dentro del culo de Harry mientras se reía. —Señor Potter —susurró Snape hacia él—, ¿necesito aconsejarle que no se _burle_ de un hombre que le tiene en una posición tan vulnerable?

—Me gusta mi posición vulnerable.

—Mmm, claro que te gusta. —Los dedos de Snape salieron. Su boca volvió a capturar la de Harry y Harry estaba sorbiendo la lengua de su amante cuando sintió su entrada siendo ensanchada por la hinchada polla de Snape. 

—Esta es la decimocuarta vez que estás dentro de mí.

La expresión de Snape era acalorada cuando le miró. —En absoluto suficiente —susurró.

—Entonces tendremos que hacerlo más a menudo.

Snape se hundió más profundamente en Harry, gimiendo suavemente contra su sien. —Tan a menudo como me dejes, Harry. Eres la perfección, como si estuvieses hecho para mí. —Empezó a moverse muy despacio encima de Harry, susurrando todo el tiempo, casi como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo—. Si tus padres hubiesen sabido lo que estaban haciendo cuando te crearon para mí, lo perfecto que eres para mí, lo bien que encajas conmigo.

Harry sintió que su viejo yo no habría dejado que Snape se saliese con la suya después de decir algo así. De alguna manera se sentía mal con que nombrase a sus padres mientras lo hacían pero al mismo tiempo... joder, le ponía caliente. Quizá ése era el tipo de sensación al que Snape se refería cuando le preguntó si alguna vez algo de eso le hacía sentir un poco sucio. Porque, realmente, la idea de estar tumbado boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas para Severus Snape, su culo lleno de Severus Snape y haciendo ruiditos follando con Severus Snape, no era una idea que hubiese hecho muy felices a sus padres, ¿o no? Y aún así lo deseaba tanto, lo necesitaba tanto, que no le importaba lo que ellos hubiesen pensado. Aunque todavía estuviesen vivos, aún habría querido follarse a Snape, aún estaría allí boca arriba para él, apretando el culo alrededor de su polla y empujando la lengua en su boca. Era un adulto y eso es lo que deseaba y a quien deseaba.

—Oh. —Harry levantó las caderas para recibir mejor las embestidas de Snape y sentir la cabeza de la polla dentro de él rozando su próstata—. Oh joder...  
  
—Sí... —Snape mantuvo el ángulo y se frotó contra la pequeña protuberancia una y otra vez, mirando ávido la cara de Harry mientras él se ondulaba oleada tras oleada hasta el orgasmo—. Hermoso.

—Tú lo eres.

—Sólo para ti.

—Bien.

Sus bocas se mezclaron de nuevo. Oh dios, pensó Harry, somos perfectos. Snape y yo somos jodida y absolutamente perfectos.

De repente un dolor abrasó el cerebro de Harry y éste gritó a la vez que escuchó un quejido proveniente de Snape. También sintió dolor en el culo debido a que Snape se agitó bruscamente y empujó su polla demasiado fuerte en una dirección a la que el culo de Harry obviamente no quería que fuera.

—¡Joder! —espetó Snape—. ¡Ese cabrón! ¡Ese puto cabrón sangre sucia!

Dolorido, Harry entornó los ojos hacia su amante. ¿Qué demonios les había pasado? Un vistazo al antebrazo izquierdo de Snape le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. La Marca Tenebrosa ardía, la calavera y la serpiente parecían retorcerse sobre la carne de Snape como si intentasen enterrarse más profundamente en la piel en la que fueron marcadas. La mano de Harry voló instintivamente a su frente. La cicatriz se notaba más elevada de lo habitual y desprendía calor.

—¡Mejor que comiences a utilizar la Oclumancia, Potter! ¡Ya!

Harry asintió mudo. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de dolor pero inspiró profundamente un par de veces y se concentró. Snape enterró su cara en el lateral del cuello de Harry durante un momento, respirando ruidosamente con la boca abierta sobre su piel. —¿Severus? ¿Estás bien? —Harry notó como asentía—. ¿Normalmente es tan malo cuando la Marca te arde?

Snape alzó la cabeza y el torso. —No. No se siente igual que una llamada habitual. El muy cabrón está furioso. —Cuidadosamente, sacó su polla del cuerpo de Harry y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sencillo sobre ambos—. Puedo darte una poción para el dolor, si quieres.

—Sí. Mejor que sí. ¿Debemos llamar a Dumbledore?

—Ahora mismo. —Snape se levantó de la cama y tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarle mientras él cuidadosamente se levantaba y se tambaleaba hacia el cabecero de la cama. Se vistieron en silencio, Snape sin molestarse en ponerse su gruesa chaqueta o su túnica. Harry notó que había dejado la manga izquierda de la camisa blanca sin abrochar, como si hasta la presión del ligero tejido fuese demasiada contra la dolorida carne.

—¿Podemos aparecernos juntos otra vez en la biblioteca, por favor?

—Puedes hacerlo perfectamente por tu cuenta, Potter.

—Ya lo sé. Pero yo..., yo sólo...

La expresión de Snape se suavizó ligeramente y acercó con su brazo derecho a Harry contra su cuerpo. —¿Sólo quieres quedarte cerca?

Harry rodeó con sus brazos a Severus y le apretó. —Sí —susurró. En un segundo estaban otra vez en la biblioteca. 

—Mis disculpas si te he hecho daño antes, Potter. Cuando empezó el dolor.

Harry aún podía sentir el latido en su culo pero el constante martilleo en su cabeza era de lejos, muy de lejos, peor. —No ha sido culpa tuya —le dijo a su amante—. Está bien.

Snape asintió seco y quitó las barreras de la biblioteca. —Hay un suministro de las pociones más comunes en la cocina —dijo, y dirigió a Harry hacia el vestíbulo.

Lupin estaba haciendo el crucigrama de _El Profeta_ en la mesa de la cocina cuando Snape y Harry entraron. Snape se dirigió directamente a la vitrina donde estaban almacenadas las pociones, mientras Harry lanzó un _accio_ a una taza y se sirvió agua fría.

—La clase ha acabado temprano hoy, ¿eh, Harry?

Harry asintió hacia Lupin y desplomó sobre una silla junto a la mesa. Entre sobrellevar el dolor de la cicatriz y concentrarse en mantener su mente impenetrable con la Oclumancia, Harry no se dio cuenta de que Lupin miró un momento a su garganta antes de apartar los ojos.

—Cógelo, Potter. —Snape le lanzó un vial de cristal azul oscuro. Apenas alzando la mirada, Harry disparó automáticamente una mano al aire y agarró fácilmente el objeto. Lo destapó y se bebió la poción de un trago, quitándose el mal sabor con el agua fría de su taza.

—¿Estás mal? ¿Pasa algo? —Lupin preguntaba mirando alternativamente entre un Harry que parecía estar en su mundo y un Severus en estado de parcial desnudez. 

Snape se arrodilló ante la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos Flu. —Oficina de Albus Dumbledore —dijo con claridad hacia el fuego.

—¿Harry? —La voz de Lupin sonaba cada vez más preocupada.

La poción contra el dolor empezaba a hacer efecto y Harry pudo corresponder a la mirada de Lupin, aunque un poco tembloroso. —Voldemort —murmuró, y se apartó el flequillo de la frente para enseñarle la cicatriz.

—¡Dios santo, Harry! ¡Estás sangrando!

—¡Ah, Severus, mi querido muchacho! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Puedo pasar para hablar con usted, Director?

—Por supuesto, por supuesto.

Snape lanzó una última mirada a Harry sobre su hombro y de un paso entró en las llamas.

Lupin se inclinó sobre la mesa de la cocina con un pañuelo y lo apretó suavemente contra la cicatriz de Harry. Cuando lo apartó había un rayo de sangre empapándolo.

—Voldemort —dijo Harry otra vez—. Ahora mismo. Snape ha dicho que el cabrón está furioso. —Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon—. ¡Deberías haber visto cómo estaba la marca de Snape! —Hizo una mueca.

—Oh, Harry, lo siento. ¿Te preparo algo? ¿Una taza de té, quizá?

Harry dejó escapar una risita histérica y asintió. —Sí, por favor.

Lupin apartó _El Profeta_ y puso a trabajar la tetera y el resto de lo necesario para el té. —Eh, Harry... —dijo levantando la vista y sonando como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. 

—¿Sí?

—Puede que quieras, eh, un rápido hechizo anti-moraduras antes de que Dumbledore o alguien más pase por aquí.

Harry estuvo desconcertado, por un momento, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando Lupin. Su cicatriz no le había producido una moradura en la frente, ¿no? Pero entonces su mano voló hasta su garganta y recordó a Snape chupándole fuerte en el pulso, justo ahí... ¡oh, mierda, no! Sabía que en su cara podía leerse "culpable". Dios, ¿y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

—Yo, eh, es de, hum... —Harry revolvió su cerebro intentando encontrar la mentira adecuada que explicase por qué tenía un chupetón en la garganta después de una supuesta clase de DCAO con Snape. ¿Había una maldición que causase chupones en la piel de la víctima? Si la había, Harry no la conocía. ¿Podría haberse caído del escritorio o algo así? Como si _eso_ sonase ni de lejos factible para explicar una marca redonda en medio de la garganta, por dios.

—Está bien, Harry. Sólo te advierto de algo que quizá quieras evitar. —Lupin le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras empujaba una taza de té por la mesa hacia Harry—. Por la dignidad de Severus tanto como por la tuya. 

Los dedos de Harry permanecieron sobre el chupetón presionando con cautela la maltratada piel. Sacó la varita del bolsillo con su mano libre y se apuntó a la garganta. —Hum... —Tímido, miró a Lupin—. No puedo saber a dónde estoy apuntando exactamente.

—Ah, por supuesto. —Lupin asintió y apuntó con su propia varita el cuello de Harry—. _Vulnus remedium_ —dijo simplemente.  

—¿Arreglado?

—Arreglado, Harry.

—Gracias. —Harry devolvió su varita al bolsillo y colocó las manos rodeando la taza de té mientras miraba fijamente sus marrones profundidades*—. Así que, eh, ¿ya sabes...? —De repente se sentía como un delincuente joven y estúpido, como si le hubiesen pillado haciendo algo que de verdad, DE VERDAD, no debería haber hecho.

—No tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres. Por supuesto, _si quieres_ hablarlo...

Harry negó con la cabeza, aún mirando su taza de té. —¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —Odiaba lo pequeña que sonaba su voz.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que debería?

—¿Estás enfadado con Snape? —Dios, ¡su voz ahora era casi un chillido!

—De nuevo, Harry..., ¿hay alguna razón por la que debería?

Harry se obligó a levantar la vista hacia los amables ojos de Lupin y negó firmemente con la cabeza. —No —dijo tan seguro como pudo—. Ninguna en absoluto.

—¿Me lo dirías inmediatamente si la hubiera?

Harry forzó una sonrisa. —Por supuesto.

—Todo bien, entonces. Es todo lo que necesito saber. —Lupin levantó su taza y tomó un sorbo de té.

Harry sopló el vapor de su taza. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía Remus? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Por qué se lo había tomado tan bien? Y, si de verdad era tan tolerante al respecto, ¿eso significaba que Harry y Severus podían ser un poco menos reservados sobre lo que hacían? 

Lupin rió suavemente, moviendo la cabeza perplejo mientras le miraba. —Tengo que decir, Harry, que desde tu enfrentamiento a un trol como una montaña de grande a los once hasta Severus Snape a los dieciocho, realmente eres un joven valiente y un poco loco.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba hasta proporciones Weasley. —Dudo mucho de que Sirius me hubiese llamado valiente...

—Sí. Bueno. Estoy seguro de que Sirius habría coincidido conmigo en la parte de "un poco loco".

Harry no pudo evitar una sombría carcajada. —Y apuesto lo que sea a que mi padre también.

Lupin sonrió un momento. —¿Severus te trata bien, Harry?

—Sí.

—Entonces eso es lo que importa. Sirius y tu padre ya no están con nosotros así que lo que podrían o no podrían haber pensado o dicho no debe interponerse en tu toma de decisiones en relación con tu felicidad.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Lupin se golpeó con un dedo un lado de la nariz. —Los sentidos caninos, Harry. Os pude oler el uno en el otro. Unas veces más fuerte que otras.

Probablemente como ahora, pensó Harry. —¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Desde que fuiste a visitar a Ginny Weasley a Hogwarts. Al principio lo deseché por imposible. Traté de convencerme de que debía haber sido sólo porque tú usaste la chimenea de las habitaciones de Snape. En serio, inocente de mí. Pero al domingo siguiente, cuando tomamos el té con Dumbledore, recuerda, yo había ido a ver a Tonks mientras tú cuidabas de Severus que estaba enfermo. Realmente era bastante penetrante. Mi maldita nariz es _muy_ sensible. No pude descartarlo después de eso. Y con los cambios de comportamiento, bueno...

—¿Míos o suyos?

—De ambos. —Los ojos de Lupin centellearon al estilo Dumbledore—. Pero sobre todo suyos. Honestamente, ¿defenderte de mí y de Albus? ¿Exigir a Ron que te tratase mejor? Merlín, ¡incluso me llamó por mi nombre propio! ¡Verdaderamente has ablandado al pobre hombre, Harry!

Harry volvió a ruborizarse, deseando desesperadamente poder afrontar esa conversación de un modo más adulto. —Él te odiaría MUCHO si te oyese decir eso —dijo, casi sin pensar. Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la vista para ver la alegría en la mirada de Lupin. Harry sintió como una sonrisa se extendía lentamente por su cara y entonces, antes de darse cuenta, Remus y él estaban riendo ruidosamente, tan fuerte que el temblor de sus manos en la mesa hizo que las tazas vibrasen.

—Obviamente mi poción contra el dolor es más efectiva que nunca —dijo arrastrando las palabras una voz fúnebre desde la chimenea.

Harry se secó los ojos e intentó calmarse. —¡Snape! ¡Has vuelto!

—Demasiado tarde para escuchar los chistes. Gracias a Merlín. —Snape se acercó a la vitrina de las pociones y cogió otro vial azul oscuro de dentro, lo abrió y se tragó el contenido de un trago, mientras Dumbledore y McGonagall salían de la chimenea tras él, con los rostros sombríos.

 

**N.T.**

*marrones profundidades. Suena raro pero creo que intenta hacer un símil con las "azules profundidades" del mar.  
  



	16. Capítulo 16

En muy poco tiempo, la cocina de Grimmauld Place se convirtió en la Central de Operaciones de la guerra. Potter y Lupin despejaron la mesa para que Albus y Minerva pudiesen extender varios mapas y pergaminos de interés. El elfo doméstico de Potter mantenía un continuo suministro de bebidas calientes y de dulces mientras los diferentes miembros de la Orden iban llegando y marchándose por Flu durante toda la noche.

Snape estaba demasiado agitado para sentarse durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de lo efectiva que era su poción contra el dolor, la Marca Tenebrosa todavía ardía lo suficiente como para que la notase. Sólo una vez antes de esa Snape había sentido la Marca tan ardiente y había sido durante la primera guerra, justo antes de su clímax. Se sacó la petaca de plata de la túnica y se bebió la mitad de su contenido de un trago. Dos veces en la vida eran más que suficiente para cualquiera, ¿verdad?

La calidez a su lado atrajo la mirada de Snape hacia la de Potter. En silencio, ofreció al chico su petaca.

—No, gracias.

—Como quieras, Potter.

Amigablemente, se apoyó en la pared de la cocina y observó primero a Molly y Arthur Weasley y después a Tonks y Moody poniendo al corriente a Dumbledore de los acontecimientos que habían sacudido esos días. Un breve y torpe intento de ataque contra una escuela muggle cerca de Cardiff, la desaparición de un comerciante squib cerca de Dagenham, la Marca Tenebrosa brillando sobre un cementerio en los páramos de Derbyshire... Demasiado aleatorios e inconexos. Snape sospechaba de que todos ellos habían sido cometidos para provocar el caos; los mortífagos atacaban por todas partes y en ninguna en concreto y así ocultaban su verdadero objetivo. 

—¿Cómo era?

—¿Hmm? ¿Perdón?

Bajó la vista otra vez hacia el chico dándose cuenta quizá por primera vez de que no estaba tan lejos como antes. ¿Cómo había conseguido Potter crecer sin que él se diera cuenta?

—Yo, mmm..., te preguntaba que cómo era...

—¿Cómo era qué?

—Ya sabes. Ser uno de ellos. Ser un mortífago.

—¿Y por qué de repente te interesa?

Potter se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no tan de repente. Sólo que nunca había tenido las...

—¿Pelotas?

Los verdes ojos brillaron. —...las _agallas_ de preguntar. —Sonrisita.

Snape suspiró mirando a todas las cabezas reunidas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina manteniendo un intenso debate. —Era, a la vez, horrible y extraordinario. 

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerte una idea de la parte horrible. —La desordenada cabeza a su lado asintió un poco—. Y más allá de eso no tengo ningún deseo de aclarártelo. Baste decir que he visto... y hecho... algunas cosa que desearía no haber hecho. Y que desearía poder olvidar.

De repente le resultaba difícil mirar los amplios y verdes ojos de Potter pero se obligó a hacerlo, preparado para encontrar en ellos repugnancia o decepción. Pero en su lugar sólo encontró tristeza y comprensión. Volvió a apartar la mirada.

—¿Y qué hay de la parte extraordinaria?

Sí. ¿Qué pasa con ella? Snape respiró hondo y pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras. Nunca había intentado expresarlo para nadie más. Nadie que no hubiera sido, o no hubiera querido ser, un mortífago lo entendería. Así que, ¿para qué molestarse? Y si lo habías sido no necesitabas que te lo explicaran. Y cualquiera que expresase algún deseo de serlo y necesitara ser disuadido mejor que no escuchase esta parte...

—De vez en cuando, señor Potter, era divertido.

—¿Divertido?

—Sí, divertido. Estoy seguro de que estás familiarizado con ese concepto.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede serlo? ¿Haciendo todas esas cosas horribles?

Snape miró la gran longitud de su nariz y esperó, por todos los dioses, que intentar explicarlo no le hiciese caer en desgracia. —El final de la adolescencia es un periodo extraordinario, ¿no, Potter? Uno se encuentra en su pleno apogeo físico, tiene el mundo a sus pies, se siente... inmortal e invencible. Está convencido de que vivirá para siempre y de que será alguien increíble que las futuras generaciones de simples mortales recordarán con asombro. Todos los adolescentes experimentan estos sentimientos en un grado u otro. Pero es mucho peor para los magos adolescentes, ¿o no? Porque SOMOS algo más que simples mortales. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, asegurándose de que todos los de la mesa aún estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones antes de continuar—. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos con poder. Y seguíamos al más temible mago que había visto el mundo en una era o quizá más. Hubo momentos que fueron los más apasionantes e intrépidos de mi vida. Fue una época peligrosa, sí, pero también emocionante y estimulante como no creerías, Harry. A veces nos sentíamos como si nada pudiera tocarnos.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —La voz era un susurro que alcanzaban sólo sus oídos.

—Dieciocho. —Sí, la misma edad que tú, mi Salvador. Snape miró al joven asimilándolo todo, considerándolo—. ¿Te he decepcionado, Potter?

Los orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en los suyos. —Nunca.

Snape sintió un leve tic bajo su ojo derecho. Le creyó.

La chimenea chisporroteó ruidosamente y lanzó a uno de los gemelos Weasley a la habitación. George, constató Snape después de un rápido vistazo sobre el joven.

—¡Oh, George, querido! —gritó Molly, y corrió para rodear a su hijo con sus acogedores brazos—. ¿Todo bien, cariño? ¿Tú hermano? ¿Sí? ¿Hermione? ¿Sí? Muy bien. ¿Quieres un té, querido?

George rodó sus ojos sobre el hombro de su madre y asintió.

—¿Noticias de York, señor Weasley? —preguntó Minerva mientras Molly se ocupaba de las tazas, platos y aperitivos, haciendo que el elfo doméstico se tirase de las orejas del disgusto.

—¡Albertus Tollinger! —dijo alegremente George—. ¡Le hemos pillado!

Snape alzó la cabeza. —¿Albertus Tollinger, el experto en explosivos del Señor Tenebroso?

—¿Un mortífago experto en explosivos? ¡Ah! ¡No es rival para los gemelos Weasley! —George le guiñó el ojo a Snape tomándose demasiadas confianzas.

Snape arqueó una ceja con sorna y lanzó la petaca en dirección a George. El pelirrojo la atrapó y la agitó cerca de su oído. —¡Salud, Snapey! —sonrió, desenroscando el tapón.

Potter le dio un codazo a Snape. —¿Snapey? —susurró.

—No preguntes, Potter.

—¿Y dónde está ahora Tollinger, George? —preguntó Arthur Weasley logrando que su mirada fuese a la vez orgullosa pero ligeramente preocupada.

—Aurores. ¡Los hijos de puta nos lo quitaron sin ni siquiera darnos ni las gracias!

—¡Ese lenguaje, George! —protestó Molly.

George ignoró a su madre. —Aunque nos dejó caer una golosina antes de que tuviéramos que entregarle. En serio, es increíble lo que un tío te dice cuando le has amenazado con insertarle un Zumbido Weasley de tamaño extra grande en el...

—¡Sí, GRACIAS, Weasley! —Snape le fulminó con la mirada—. ¿La información, chico?

George se bebió el resto del contenido de la petaca y parpadeó. —¡Los muelles! —se las arregló para decir con la voz ronca mientras el whisky de fuego le quemaba al bajar por su garganta. Hizo un gesto de dolor en dirección a Snape—. ¡Normalmente bebes escocés!

Snape elevó un hombro elegantemente y lo dejó caer de nuevo. —Se me acabó —dijo simplemente.

Con un poco de dificultad, George se recompuso. Unas pocas toses secas, un forzado trago de té y ya estaba listo para continuar. —Agarramos a Tollinger nada más aparecerse en York en una loca carrera por el Londres muggle. Parece ser que ha estado haciendo negocios con algunos squibs sospechosos diseminados por la parte urbana del Támesis.

—Dagenham —espetó Snape, complacido de ver a Tonks buscando inmediatamente el informe sobre el comerciante de entre las docenas que había sobre la mesa de la cocina. Indicó a George que continuase.

—Tollinger parecía muy desilusionado porque no tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar viendo el placer de su Amo y Señor cuando, y cito, "todo volase a buen término*". Él necesitaba algo de un contacto en York, ya sabes, para rematar lo que sea que tengan planeado en los muelles de Londres para esta semana. —La sonrisa de George se apagó—. Creo que planean algo GRAVE allí. Y Fred y yo podemos reconocer cuando se planea un algo grave.

—Ahora vive por allí un montón de gente, muggles —dijo Potter, su voz sonando insegura—. Los muelles están siendo reconvertidos en viviendas de lujo. Ya no es una zona industrial abandonada.

Dumbledore asentía tristemente con los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la mesa. —Y también hay un mercado mágico muy grande, Harry. —Se acercó uno de los mapas mientras hablaba—. Está escondido aquí, entre Belvedere y Erith, junto al Támesis.

Moody recorrió el mapa con su ojo bueno. —¿Qué tipo de tienda tenía el squib de Dagenham?

—Según este informe, una farmacia —dijo Tonks.

—¿Quieres decir que es boticario? —preguntó Snape.

—Sip —murmuró Potter—. ¿Sabemos para qué se largaría a York un experto en explosivos?

—Desgraciadamente —replicó Snape—, sí.

 

——————

 

No se habían dicho nada, pero ni Snape ni Potter tenían intención de separarse el uno del otro. No importaba si estaban hablando con otros miembros de la Orden en la cocina, investigando en la biblioteca o sólo sentados tranquilamente en el salón sin más luz que las llamas de la chimenea, Snape podía sentir tanto como ver a Potter a su lado todo el tiempo. El chico parecía no haber sonreído por lo menos en unas cuantas horas y su pálido rostro estaba convirtiéndose cada vez más en una máscara de prudencia.

—Deberías dormir, Potter. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana.

—No estoy cansado.

—No sabes cuándo volverás a tener la oportunidad...

—He dicho que no estoy cansado.

Snape clavó en él una levemente fulminante mirada por encima de la mesa de la biblioteca y de los múltiples tomos abiertos en ella. —Bueno, por lo menos recuéstate en el sofá y descansa los ojos un rato. —Los ojos en cuestión, aunque cansados, lucían desafiantes. Snape sintió que su fulminante mirada se suavizaba mientras miraba a su joven amante. —No me marcharé de esta sala sin despertarte. Te lo prometo.

Potter parpadeó lentamente mientras consideraba esa propuesta. Un bostezo pareció inclinar la balanza y se levantó de la silla usando la mesa como soporte. —Vale —dijo adormilado—, pero sólo porque me lo has prometido.

Snape asintió y devolvió su atención al texto que estaba leyendo. Después de un momento unos brazos le rodearon el cuello desde atrás y Potter le acarició la garganta y el cabello. —Era tan perfecto... —murmuró el chico—. Quiero decir antes de que nos interrumpieran. —Volvió a bostezar dejando que su aliento acariciase la piel de Snape—. Eres tan guapo.

—A dormir, Potter. Obviamente tus facultades mentales empiezan a fallar.

—Gilipollas.

—Niñato.

—Cabrón.

Snape giró la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Potter con un rápido beso. —Al sofá —gruñó—. Ya.

—Mmm, ¿quieres decir que vienes conmigo?

—¿Cuánto crees que dormirías si lo hago?

La somnolienta boca formó una sonrisa. —¿Y cuánto crees que me importa?

Snape hizo un sonido quisquilloso y alejó al jovencito. —Descansa. —Los brazos se deslizaron alejándose de su cuello y Potter se arrastró hacia el sofá junto al fuego, estirándose sobre los peludos cojines, y pareció dormirse inmediatamente. Snape se dio el gusto de mirar al chico unos minutos—. Duérmete, Harry —susurró al silencio de la sala antes de volver a enfocar su atención en el artículo sobre pociones ilegales para la mejora de hechizos que estaba leyendo.

 

——————

 

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la biblioteca cuando Potter se incorporó de golpe en mitad de su sueño y gritó: —¡Severus!

Lupin, que había entrado a la biblioteca poco después de amanecer y estaba leyendo tranquilamente en un sillón en la pared del fondo, saltó ante el ruido y perdió la página.

—Estoy aquí, Potter. Intenta mantener los gritos a la mínima expresión, si no te importa. —Snape no se había movido de la mesa ni de las pilas de libros de pociones.

—Lo, lo siento —murmuró el chico, recolocándose las gafas y mirando por toda la habitación—. Oh. Lo siento, Remus.

—Está bien, Harry. Es bueno ver que has podido echar un sueño.

Potter se levantó del sofá y se desperezó lánguidamente, masajeándose suavemente un hombro hasta que hizo un ruidito. —¿Cuánto rato he dormido?

—Unas cuatro horas y media —le informó Snape—. Intenta dormir más, si puedes.

Potter se acercó a la mesa y se paró junto a Snape, recorriendo con los ojos los libros, revistas y folletos que estaban repartidos por ella. —Nah, ya estoy despierto. Aunque me vendría bien desayunar un poco. —Se inclinó un poco para ver por encima del pelo negro que le caía a Snape por la cara mientras leía—. Tú también deberías desayunar. Y tomar café. Te ves como el culo.

Un dedo largo y manchado por las pociones marcó una línea de texto mientras Snape alzaba la mirada hacia la joven cara. —Muchísimas gracias por señalarlo, señor Potter. —Potter de repente sonrió y Snape tuvo la incómoda sensación de que el chico iba a olvidarse de la presencia del hombre lobo y a inclinarse para besarle—. Entonces debería llamar a su elfo doméstico.

—Sí. —Potter se incorporó y volvió a desperezarse. Snape agradeció que Lupin hubiese elegido un puesto de lectura por detrás de él, de modo que su mirada, actualmente fija en la pequeña franja de carne adolescente que había sido expuesta cuando la camiseta de Potter se subió por su pecho, no pudo ser notada por nadie excepto por Potter y por él mismo. El chico le ofreció una media sonrisa y se giró para meter su despeinada cabeza en la chimenea para ordenar el desayuno—. Y café negro —acabó de pedir—. A litros.

 

**N.T.**

*Juego de palabras entre "bring to fruition" (llegar a buen término) y "blow to fruition", traducido pobremente por mí por "volar a buen término". Como siempre, si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor, estoy abierta a sugerencias.   


 


	17. Capítulo 17

—Así que, ¿en qué has estado trabajando toda la noche? —Harry lamió una mancha de mantequilla derretida de su pulgar izquierdo y continuó comiéndose su bollo tostado.

Snape dejó su tazón de café y miró brevemente a Lupin, quien estaba en la otra punta de la mesa engullendo huevos escalfados con una tostada. Los negros ojos de Snape volvieron a Harry mientras se aclaraba la garganta antes responder. —Pociones de mejora.

—¿Para mejorar qué?

—Hechizos.

—Vale. ¿Algo útil?

Snape tomó de nuevo su tazón y lo acunó entre sus pálidas manos. —Creo que sí. —Sus ojos parpadearon y regresaron a Lupin, y de nuevo a Harry—. ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que te mostré hace poco, el que hizo tu _Lumos_ más brillante y poderoso de lo normal?

Harry escondió su ligero rubor tras su bollo. —S... sí. Lo... recuerdo.

Snape frunció los labios ante el breve comentario y continuó. —¿Y también recuerdas que el poder extra se desvaneció después de apenas media hora?

—Sip.

—Bien. Creo haber encontrado una poción que puede prolongar ese incremento de poder hasta veinticuatro horas después del hechizo inicial.

—¡Eso es genial! —Y aún más genial, pensó Harry, era el hecho de que _eso_ significaría otra follada _Culmen Densus_ , ¡y ya mismo! Se removió un poco en sus silla y sonrió a Snape—. ¡Eres brillante! —le dijo al hombre mayor. 

—Todo está en los libros, Potter, sólo he tenido que leerlos. —Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Harry como si dijese "haz el favor de recordar que el hombre lobo nos está escuchando y ¡deja de ser tan efusivo!". 

Harry le brindó una sonrisa embaucadora y bebió un poco de café. —¿Así que tendré que, eh, doblar mis poderes para enfrentarme a Voldemort?

—Sí, ésa es la teoría.

—¿Es una poción complicada? Quiero decir, ¿se tarda mucho en hacerla?— Harry no podía evitar pensar en algunas de las más complejas pociones que conocía, como la Multijugos, por ejemplo, ¡que tardaba todo un MES en elaborarse!

—No se tarda mucho, no. Una tarde sin interrupciones debería bastar. Algunos de los ingredientes son poco habituales, supongo, pero confío en que mi almacén privado en Hogwarts no carezca de ellos. Quiero decir, siempre que ningún estudiante haya merodeado por allí y los haya robado, por supuesto.

Lupin alzó la mirada ante la palabra "merodeado". Harry la bajó ante la mención de los robos en el almacén privado de Snape. Snape sonrió satisfecho y se sirvió otra taza de café negro.

 

——————

 

Snape hizo un ruido de frustración sobre su caldero. —Si está aburrido, señor Potter, quizá podría recordar que no necesita estar aquí y hacer algo al respecto.

Harry paró de golpear los talones arrítmicamente contra el escritorio al que estaba subido. —¿Quieres que me vaya?

Snape volcó un vaso de precipitados lleno de algo con pinta muy viscosa en el caldero y lo revolvió tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Agitó una mano entre las nubes de vapor que desprendía la siseante poción y miró a Harry. —No —dijo en voz baja—. Simplemente..., deja de hacer eso.

—Ya lo he dejado. —Harry se bajó del escritorio y se sentó en la silla. Con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la barbilla descansando en una mano miró a Snape hacer la poción durante unos minutos. No era que estuviese aburrido. Podía estar sentado mirando a Snape todo el día. Sólo es que estaba... inquieto, suponía. Tal vez incluso nervioso. Los sucesos ocurrían cada vez más rápido, metiéndole prisa. Parecía que era..., ¿cuál era la palabra? ¿Inevitable? Sip, se aproximaba una batalla inevitable. No podía echarse atrás y estaba seguro de que Voldemort tampoco lo haría. De verdad iba a enfrentarse cara a cara a ese cabrón otra vez. Y pronto. Por lo menos había algo seguro esta vez. Severus estaría a su lado. Estaba tan seguro de eso como de su propio nombre. Se sentó en silencio y miró trabajar al mago mayor, valorando el aspecto concentrado y calmado en la cara de su amante, maravillándose de la elegancia de sus largas manos, admirando los firmes antebrazos visibles bajo las mangas de la camisa que llevaba enrolladas hasta el codo. Mío, pensó. Todo mío. Completamente. Y yo..., estoy enamorado de él.

Snape examinó la mesa, bajó el fuego bajo el caldero y fijó su mirada en la de Harry. Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa que se agrandó mientras veía a Snape alzar una ceja. ¿Cómo una ceja podía ser tan jodidamente elocuente? Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de trabajo parándose a menos de medio metro de Snape, quien dejó su varilla de remover la poción y se giró hasta colocarse de frente. Harry estiró los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Snape sintiendo como sus cuerpos se acercaban. —¿Esto se vale ahora? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Durante los próximos quince minutos, sí.

—Genial. —Acercó la cabeza de Snape y besó la boca que había estado anhelando las últimas horas.

Doce minutos después aún se estaban besando. Snape había enterrado una mano en el pelo de Harry, sosteniendo su cabeza constantemente, y la otra estaba bajo la camiseta de Harry, acariciándole con las puntas de sus dedos y haciendo círculos en la suave carne de la parte baja de la espalda. Aún le sorprendía que Snape fuese tan tierno con él a veces cuando podía ser tan apasionado y enérgico otras. Pero ambos estados de ánimo eran maravillosos y Harry no habría elegido uno sobre el otro.

—¿A cuántas personas has besado antes que a mí, Potter?

La pregunta sorprendió a Harry. Y le sorprendió más darse cuenta de que tenía que _pensar_ la respuesta. —Hmm..., ¿cuatro? No, cinco. Cinco. —Asintió para sí mismo—. Cinco chicas. ¿Por qué?

Snape peinó con sus largos dedos el cabello de Harry y suspiró suavemente. —Por nada. Simple curiosidad con respecto a tu experiencia, es todo.

—Aunque me gusta más besarte a ti.

La poción que hervía al fuego eructó y Snape se apartó para atenderla, mirando a Harry a través de su pelo cuando se inclinó sobre el caldero. —El sentimiento es mutuo, Potter —murmuró en voz baja.

Harry sonrió y volvió al escritorio, apoyándose en él con los hombros caídos y las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos. —¿A cuántas has besado tú?

Snape desmenuzó una ramita de algo desecado en la poción e hizo un ruido que sonaba como un resoplido de diversión. —Honestamente, no me acuerdo.

—¿Ni aproximadamente?

—Nunca he llevado la cuenta, Potter.

—A bulto entonces. ¿Docenas? ¿Cientos?

Snape se echó a reír. —¿Cientos? Dios, ¿en qué mundo de fantasía vives en donde hay CIENTOS de personas que quieren besarme?

—Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo y lo sabes.

Los ojos de obsidiana se unieron a los suyos. —Creo que no.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó la barbilla. —Da igual. Venga..., un número aproximado de a cuantos tíos has besado.

Ceja. —¿Sólo te importan los hombres?

Vale, no esperaba eso. Harry parpadeó. —¿Ha habido mujeres?

—Por supuesto.

—Oh. —Sintió sus párpados aletear un momento—. Oh.

La cabeza de Snape se inclinó ligeramente. —¿Te escandaliza, Potter?

—Eh..., no.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Bueno, sí, quiero decir, ¡no! Es decir..., es que..., no.

—¿Habías asumido que yo era homosexual?

—Yo, bueno..., supongo. Sí.

Snape hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y volvió a remover la burbujeante mezcla. Harry le miró un momento.

—¿Así que has tenido relaciones sexuales con chicas? 

—Con mujeres, Potter, sí.

—¿Y te gustó?

—Dependiendo de la mujer y del estado de ánimo, sí.

—¿Es mejor?

Snape le miró a través del vapor. —¿Mejor que qué?

—¿Que con hom... hombres?

Los oscuros ojos se estrecharon un poco ante eso. —Tendrás que perdonarme si no sigo tu increíblemente perspicaz interrogatorio, Potter, pero, ¿estoy en lo correcto si presupongo que de repente te estás sintiendo amenazado?

—¡No!

—¿Estás seguro? Porque sin duda actúas como si lo estuvieras.

¿Lo estaba? Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿ _Cómo_ se sentía? ¿Por qué cojones le molestaba tanto que Snape hubiese estado con chicas? Realmente no debería importarle. Después de todo él mismo había tenido sexo con una chica así que, ¿por qué debería sentirse... inquieto porque Snape lo hubiese hecho también? —Es que... —empezó a decir—. Es que..., eres tan bueno en eso. Conmigo, quiero decir. Eres tan bueno con mi cuerpo y todo eso...

—Algunas damas casi me convencieron de algo parecido, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era otro golpe bajo. Snape había tenido sexo con mujeres. Y reconocía que era bueno también en eso.  ¿Podía alguien ser bueno con ambos? Harry suponía que sí. —Fred y George —se encontró diciendo sin pensar—. A ellos también les gustan ambos.

—Sí, soy consciente de eso.

El corazón de Harry dejó de latir y su cerebro empezó a llenarse de conclusiones irracionales impulsadas por los celos. —¿Q..., qué?

—Durante mis patrullas nocturnas por la Torre de Astronomía obtuve más datos sobre los estudiantes de los que me gustaría. 

El corazón de Harry volvió a funcionar. Dejó salir el aire contenido y mentalmente se dio una patada a sí mismo. Por supuesto. Joder, su cerebro a veces era tan idiota. Una suave y nerviosa risita salió por su garganta e intentó esconderla poniendo una mano en su boca. Hormonas, pensó. Las hormonas te hacen pensar y sentir cosas demasiado raras...

—Unas pocas docenas. En total. Creo.

—¿Qué?

Snape le lanzó una dura mirada. —No me sigues, Potter. Una estimación aproximada, como respuesta a tu pregunta, sería unas docenas de personas.

—Oh. Vale. Gracias. ¿Y tuviste sexo con todos?

—No, claro que no, niñato.

—Lo siento. Pregunta estúpida.

El gesto de Snape le dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Snape comprobó la hora y extinguió las llamas bajo el caldero. Lanzó hechizos de limpieza sobre los cucharones, cuchillos y varillas de remover y colocó una tapadera sobre el caldero con la poción dejándola inclinada para que el vapor pudiese escapar y así se enfriase. Snape se limpió las manos en un paño limpio y se bajó las mangas de la camisa. —¿Algo más que desees saber? —preguntó de pronto.

Harry volvió a poner las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros sintiéndose mal por haberle sonsacado información a Snape sobre su pasado. —No tienes que contarme nada. Siento haber empezado, en serio.

—No lo sientas. —Snape se acercó al escritorio en el que estaba un cabizbajo Harry y se apoyó a su lado—. De hecho, tienes derecho a conocer alguna información. Así que pregunta, si quieres. Intentaré mantener a raya mi recelo.

—¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?

—Diecisiete.

—¿Con una chica o con un tío?

Frunció un segundo sus delgados labios. —Un varón. Con una mujer no mucho después.

—Alguna vez...—. Harry respiró hondo. —¿Alguna vez te _gustó_ mi padre?

—¡Oh, eso otra vez no, Potter! No. Nunca tuve NINGÚN sentimiento positivo hacia tu padre, ninguno en absoluto.

—Lo siento. —Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Los hombros de Snape parecieron agarrotarse casi imperceptiblemente. —Ésa es... una pregunta difícil de responder.

—¿Difícil-incómoda? ¿O difícil-difícil?

—Lo segundo.

—¿Cómo de difícil?

Snape giró la cabeza para mirar la cara de Harry, cruzando los brazos mientras lo hacía. —Me temo que no he conseguido ordenar completamente mis sentimientos al respecto, aún. 

El significado de las palabras de Snape tardó un poco en calarle adecuadamente. El cerebro de Harry rumiaba tantas cosas importantes a la vez que, sinceramente, durante un minuto no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Snape. Pero luego una bola cálida apareció en la boca de su estómago y Harry sintió un hormigueo suave por todo el cuerpo. —Oh —consiguió decir. Sabía que estaba completamente sonrojado—. Oh.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Harry? —Harry asintió—. ¿Por qué te inquieta saber que he tenido relaciones con mujeres?

La primera reacción de Harry fue encogerse de hombros. —No sé —dijo impreciso—. Es que... si sólo te gustan los chicos, bueno, puedo darte eso, puedo darte lo que deseas. Pero si quisieras estar con una chica, entonces... no podría darte eso, ¿no? Y te perdería. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez. No creía que se hubiese explicado muy bien. 

Snape descruzó los brazos y colocó uno alrededor de los hombros de Harry acercándole. —Si alguna vez una mujer se convierte en una tentación mayor que usted, señor Potter, dejaré de preparar pociones y me convertiré en un animador de fiestas infantiles.

La imagen mental de Snape vestido de payaso y rodeado de críos subiéndosele encima mientras él doblaba globos en forma de animales asquerosos casi hizo que Harry se partiese de la risa. Snape le miró amargamente hasta que se le ocurrió la gran idea de besar a Harry para que se callase.

Doce minutos después aún se estaban besando, y esta vez no había ninguna poción que vigilar. Las dos manos de Snape ya estaban bajo la camiseta de Harry, una de nuevo trazando círculos en su espalda y la otra en su pecho provocando que sus pezones se endureciesen. A regañadientes, Harry se apartó de la boca de Snape lo justo para quitarse la camiseta por la cabeza y tirarla al suelo. Snape se aprovechó inmediatamente inclinando la cabeza hasta el pecho de Harry y lamiendo las pequeñas protuberancias que había en él mientras sus grandes manos se agarraban con fuerza de sus caderas.

—¿Crees que... —suspiró Harry—. ¿Podríamos... —y miró el laboratorio. Cada superficie plana estaba repleta de equipo para elaborar pociones y tarros con cosas que Harry prefería no saber qué eran. Las vitrinas, las estanterías repletas y las pilas de revistas de pociones exactamente no llamaban al erotismo, ¿no?—. ¿Podemos?

Snape se enderezó y miró a Harry inquisitivamente.—¿Debo suponer que eso es una tentativa de petición para tener sexo?

—¿Sí?

Snape le respondió con un suave gruñido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta y entonces se encontró siendo girado y empujado contra el escritorio. Por supuesto. Después de todo era la superficie menos abarrotada de cosas de toda la habitación... Harry extendió las manos y las apoyó contra el borde del escritorio, arqueándose cuando Snape le rodeó con sus brazos y se apretó firmemente contra su espalda. 

—Desabróchatelos. —La voz de Snape sonaba grave y caliente en la oreja de Harry. Harry casi gimió ante su sonido y, obediente, se desabrochó los vaqueros y después volvió a apoyar sus manos contra el escritorio. Miró hacia abajo para poder ver las elegantes manos que le fascinaban descender por su cuerpo, la derecha hundiéndose en sus pantalones. 

Le gustaba el aspecto de su polla como estaba en ese momento. Dura y recta, con una gran mano rodeándola. Era casi como mirarse cuando se masturbaba. Casi. Pero era mucho mejor ver una mano diferente, una mano pálida que contrastaba marcadamente contra su pelo oscuro mientras agarraba su erección y la acariciaba. Los vaqueros cayeron hasta sus tobillos y gimió al notar el aún vestido cuerpo de Snape apretarse aún más firme contra él. Dios, lo deseaba tanto. LE deseaba tanto. Deseaba ser llenado, y follado, y llenado de todas las maneras. Ya.

—Eh, te deseo —murmuró. Cogió la mano izquierda de Snape y la guió hasta su trasero—. Ya —le dijo al hombre mayor, y abrió un poco más sus piernas, empujando su culo hacia atrás como una invitación. Dios, esperaba que Snape hubiese pillado el mensaje...

Harry notó una ráfaga de aire frío de las mazmorras cuando el cuerpo de Snape se separó de él y gimoteó. La mano derecha de Snape aún estaba en su polla así que, obviamente, el hombre no se iba a ninguna parte. Oyó movimientos y gimió al sentir la cara de Snape contra su culo. Ohjoder. ¡Qué horrible, enorme, torcida y hermosa nariz! Y esa malvada y sorprendente lengua en su agujero del culo... ¡joder, joder! Sus caderas ondulaban mientras Snape le lamía y chupaba, empujando la lengua y los dedos en su agujero, endureciendo más que nunca su polla y haciendo que sus gafas se nublasen.

—Por favor... sí, ¡joder! Oh... —Por un segundo se preocupó cuando la mano de su polla se apartó, pero entonces escuchó crujir de ropa y una nueva oleada de placer le recorrió por la expectación. Sentía su polla gotear un poco. Snape se separó del culo de Harry y se levantó. Oyó un sonido de lamidas (¿Snape lamiéndose la palma de la mano, quizás?) y entonces el espigado cuerpo se estaba pegando otra vez contra él mientras los dedos de su culo eran retirados para ser reemplazados por una dura y apremiante polla—. ¿Estamos..., agh —gruñó Harry—. ¿Estoy lo suficientemente húmedo?

—Mejor que lo estés. —Y la cabeza fue empujada en su interior.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron con fuerza al ser invadido tan toscamente. Sí. Hizo un par de respiraciones cortas y asintió. —Sigue. Hazlo.

Snape recolocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Harry, agarrándole fuerte de una cadera y un hombro, y empujó hacia adelante. Se inclinó y pegó su boca a la nuca de Harry, deslizando su polla más en el ensalivado culo. Cuando se salió un poco y embistió más adentro, Harry sintió como sus ojos se ponían en blanco. —Joder. Sí. Snape. Mmm...

—Tan monosilábico como siempre, señor Potter —ronroneó Snape en su oído sonando exactamente como lo había hecho en las incontables clases de Pociones durante años y años. Jodeeeeer... ¡estaba en el laboratorio de Pociones con Snape! Cierto que ésta no era el aula de verdad, ésa estaba una puerta más allá, pero estaba tan cerca de al menos diez de sus fantasías favoritas para hacerse pajas que no le importaba. Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y se perdió en las embestidas de su profesor contra su cuerpo.

—¡Levanta la vista, Potter! Mira qué perfecto eres cuando te follo. 

¿Eh? Harry no le entendía, no quería tener que PENSAR en nada en ese momento excepto en la dura longitud que le saqueaba una y otra vez. De repente, la mano que se aferraba a su hombro le tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a girar la cabeza. —Mira —le ordenó Snape.

Ooohh diooossss... Estaban ahí, reflejados en la puerta de una de las vitrinas de su derecha. Harry, sobrecogido, miró fijamente. Los pantalones negros de Snape estaban bajados hasta sus muslos y su pelvis estaba completamente pegada al desnudo culo de Harry. Harry, por supuesto, estaba tumbado bajo él en el escritorio, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo desnudo y una expresión de total asombro en su rostro. Mientras miraba, Snape se echó un poco hacia atrás, separando sus caderas del cuerpo de Harry. ¡Oh joder, podía verlo! ¡Realmente podía ver la polla de Snape clavándose en él! —Joder... creo que me voy a correr sólo mirando...

En el reflejo, su mirada se topó con la de Snape. Otra embestida y el cuerpo de Snape estaba otra vez ceñido al suyo, sus reflejos mostrándoles unidos, los brazos de Snape rodeándole, su pelvis empujando ligeramente, repetidamente, en él. Harry podía sentir los efectos de esos ligeros movimientos, notar la polla de Snape enterrada tan profundamente en su interior que hasta la menor ondulación provocaba un efecto dominó de excitación, culminación, placer y belleza.

—Sí —jadeó Harry, con la mirada aún clavada en la de Snape del cristal—. Sí. Sí... —Ni siquiera se había tocado la polla pero se estaba corriendo. Fuerte. Sintió el clímax fluyendo a través de él tan intenso que estaba seguro de que Snape tuvo que sentir los latidos viendo lo perfectamente unidos que estaban. Harry apretó el culo cuando se corrió y miró a Snape mientras gemía, miró sus embestidas temblorosas mientras llenaba su culo de semen.

—Me he corrido encima de tu escritorio —murmuró Harry, con los ojos aún fijos en los de Snape.

—No pasa nada.

—Te quiero.

—Yo..., lo sé.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, sin moverse, incapaces de dejar de mirar su reflejo compartido. 

 

 


	18. Capítulo 18

—Bueno, ¿qué día es hoy? —Potter, para ser alguien que acababa de ser empujado contra un escritorio y profundamente corrompido, parecía sorprendentemente sereno mientras miraba como Snape comenzaba a verter la ya fría poción de mejora en una serie de viales de vidrio.

—Jueves, Potter. ¿Cómo puedes no saber en qué día estamos?

Encogió sus encorvados hombros. —Todos los días parecen iguales cuando estás oculto en un escondrijo. —De repente el chico pareció darse cuenta de algo y miró fijamente la puerta que daba al aula de Pociones—. No están en clase, ¿no? No nos han oído...

—Albus ha suspendido todas las clases hasta nuevo aviso a causa de la situación actual y muchos estudiantes han regresado con sus familias mientras tanto. El resto está a cargo de Flitwick hasta que le director vuelva. —Snape intentó darle a su joven amante una mirada fulminante pero su corazón no parecía querer—. ¿De verdad crees que habría estado aquí alternando entre pociones y sodomía con mis alumnos de primero sentados en la habitación de al lado agitando sus varitas?

—Sí, vale..., ¡iba a decirlo! —Potter dio una muy adulta y ronca carcajada—. ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda con eso?

Aunque el primer impulso de Snape fue declinar, le tendió una cuchara. El chico se colocó en el lado contrario de la mesa de trabajo, cogió un vial vacío y llevó a cabo su ofrecimiento. Potter había acabado obteniendo un aprobado en Pociones de séptimo, consideró Snape, así que supuso que podía confiarle algo tan simple como embotellar una poción.

—¡Vaya, se me ha permitido tocar una de las pociones del profesor! ¡Hermione se desmayaría de la envidia!

—Calla y rellena, Potter.

Cuando tenía un vial a medio llenar, el pequeño hijo de puta le lanzó un beso a Snape. Fue un momento antes de que Snape se forzase a dejar de mirarle y volviese a rellenar botellas.

En silencio, y en la mitad del tiempo que habría tardado Snape en hacerlo solo, trasvasaron toda la poción de mejora en una pulcra fila de viales de vidrio rojo. Snape se apartó dos muestras y le pidió a Potter que colocase el resto en una de las vitrinas mientras él lanzaba un _Fregotego_ al caldero y a la superficie de la mesa.

—Gracias, Potter.

El chico sonrió efusivamente. Realmente parecía mucho más relajado desde que había sido doblado contra el escritorio de Snape. —Cuando quiera, profesor.

Snape intentó fulminarle con la mirada pero decidió que no importaba. —¿Tienes hambre? Quizá una visita a las cocinas...

—Gran idea. Oye, ¿aún está trabajando aquí una elfina doméstica que se llama Winky?

—¿Te parezco la señorita Granger? —Snape se metió al bolsillo los dos viales que se había apartado y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Cómo voy a saber qué criaturas infestan este lugar?

Potter no parecía de humor para contestar a ese comentario sarcástico mientras dejaban el laboratorio y Snape lanzó los hechizos de protección tras ellos.Harry se dirigió a las escaleras de las mazmorras pero Snape le tomó del brazo y le dirigió en sentido contrario. —Por aquí es más corto, Potter. —Guió al chico hacia un muro de piedra desnuda que reveló, tras un golpe de varita, una estrecha escalera que se dirigía hacia la planta de encima de las mazmorras.

—¡Ah, así es como los Slytherin se escabullen por el castillo!

—En efecto. Nosotros no necesitamos depender de capas de invisibilidad ni mapas encantados.

Potter le sacó la lengua y se echo a reír mientras llegaban al pasillo en que estaban las cocinas. Snape llegó hasta el cuadro con la pera pero Potter se le adelantó, haciendo cosquillas a la fruta de una manera que a Snape le pareció bastante obscena.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos se quedaron helados en medio de la puerta al ver a un boquiabierto Neville Longbottom en la gran mesa del centro de la sala. 

—¿Neville? —Potter fue hasta el chico Longbottom y le ahogó en un breve abrazo antes de dejarse caer a su lado—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Eres la última persona que esperaba ver!

La sonrisa de Longbottom por encontrarse con Potter desapareció rápidamente cuando vio a Snape rodear la mesa y sentarse enfrente de ellos. Snape arqueó una ceja al desastre andante y vio desaparecer el color de su cara. —Profesor Longbottom —saludó arrastrando las palabras.

—Ho... hola, profesor Sn... Snape —consiguió balbucear Longbottom.

—¿PROFESOR Longbottom? —remarcó Potter, olvidándose por un momento de volver a cerrar la boca.

—Acabo de empezar, Harry. Yo, yo me he hecho cargo de los invernaderos desde que la profesora Sprout...

—Oh, Neville, se me olvidó. Lo siento.

Longbottom miró desamparado hacia su tazón de té y Snape se encontró sintiendo una inesperada compasión por el joven herbólogo. Perder a su mentor en esas circunstancias debía de ser suficientemente duro; que te pidan que le sustituyas debía de provocar una gran mezcla de sentimientos. 

Un puñado de elfos levitó silenciosamente platos con bocadillos, pasteles, fruta y galletas a la mesa, junto con una tetera y una jarra de zumo de calabaza.  Los platos, cubiertos y vasos aparecieron con un leve chasquido.

—¿Y qué haces de vuelta en Hogwarts, Harry?

La mirada de Potter se cruzó con la de Snape y se alejó tan rápidamente que Snape estaba seguro de que Longbottom no podía haberlo notado. —Estaba recogiendo una poción del profesor Snape. Una para la campaña bélica. Ya sabes cómo es eso. Todo son secretitos. —Los ojos verdes brillaban tras los cristales.

—Oh. Claro, Por supuesto.

Snape sabía que Longbottom sin duda quería preguntarle a Potter por qué traer a Snape a comer algo ayudaría a la "campaña bélica", pero el chico estaba convenientemente aterrorizado por su ex profesor como para atreverse a ir más allá.

Los tres hombres se dispusieron a almorzar, Snape comiendo y bebiendo silenciosamente mientras Potter y Longbottom charlaban, poniéndose al corriente de lo que habían estado haciendo durante los últimos siete meses. Por primera vez parecía que Neville Longbottom había tenido una vida más interesante que la del pobre y enclaustrado Harry Potter. Había viajado a América del Sur y Australia para ver su diferente flora, había escrito un artículo para _Corazón de bruja_ sobre el cuidado y alimentación (y localización esporádica) de las plantas metamórficas de interior y confesó haber "superado" sus no correspondidos sentimientos por la chica Granger. Snape recibió una fulminante mirada de Potter cuando resopló en su taza de té ante _eso_. Hmm, no, Longbottom probablemente no necesitaba escuchar nada sobre la organización de la vida en común en la base de la Orden en York. De todas maneras Longbottom palideció.

—¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Ya tienes novia?

Snape vio las mejillas de Potter sonrojarse y los orbes esmeraldas desarrollaron un repentino interés por la disposición de los trozos de pastel en la bandeja. —No, nada de novias. —El tono de Potter sonaba artificialmente despreocupado.

—¿Ni siquiera esa chica de julio, en tu cumpleaños? Parecía muy simpática...

—Oh. Sí. Muy simpática. —El rubor de Potter creció. Lanzó una rápida mirada al otro lado de la mesa.

¿Esperaba que Severus se involucrase para salvarle del interrogatorio de su amigo? “ _De hecho, señor Longbottom, la joven era tan simpática que alejó lo suficiente a Harry de las mujeres como para que buscase refugio en MI cama_...”. ¿Algo así? Snape abrió la boca para hablar pero Potter pareció entrar en pánico y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Quizá cuando termine la guerra... —miró fijamente a Snape—. Quizá entonces de verdad pueda estar con alguien. Alguien con quien quiera estar.

Snape arqueó una ceja. —¿Y son los desafortunados individuos conscientes de su inminente condena, Potter?

Su joven amante desvió la mirada un momento, después volvió a Snape como si estuviesen tirando de ella contra su voluntad. —Si han estado prestando atención, deberían.

Longbottom miraba a uno y al otro con una expresión tal que un pez aturdido hubiera parecido un erudito a su lado. —Vosotros —miró más rato a Potter—. ¡Sois _amigos_!

Potter se rió y le lanzó una sonrisa a Snape de las que normalmente solo le concedía en privado. —Sí, supongo que sí. —La sonrisa se transformó en la que normalmente usaba ante mucha gente—. ¿Dirías que soy tu amigo, Snape?

¿Eso era...? No era rubor, ¿no? El estómago de Snape se retorció del pánico al darse cuenta de que se notaba la cara mucho más caliente. —No te creas —replicó, mirando deliberadamente la hora y apartando el plato.

—¿No?

—No —Snape quería eliminar la tensión de su voz—, yo no diría que eres mi amigo. —Se levantó de la mesa como un gran borrón negro—. Pero, si lo recuerda, Potter, tenemos un compromiso previo para el cual deberíamos irnos ya. Si nos disculpa, Longbottom.

Potter golpeó suavemente al chico en el hombro al levantarse. —Ha sido genial encontrarte, Neville. Tendré que volver y visitarte en los invernaderos cuando todo se calme un poco.

—Me gustaría, Harry. Tú, cuídate, ¿vale?

—Te lo prometo.

 

——————

 

—Honestamente, Potter, prácticamente lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos. —Habían vuelto por Flu a la biblioteca del 12 de Grimmauld Place y caminaban hacia el comedor.

—¡No es cierto! Además, sólo es Neville...

Snape empujó la puerta del comedor. —Un poco de discreción, Harry. Por lo menos durante algo más de tiempo...

—¡Ah, Severus! ¡Harry! ¡Me preocupaba tener que empezar sin vosotros!

Snape y Potter se pararon bruscamente al encontrarse de frente con prácticamente toda la Orden del Fénix. Snape se serenó rápidamente. —Albus —asintió solemnemente, y fue a apoyarse al trozo de pared vacía más cercano.

Potter finalmente recordó cerrar la boca y sonrió con timidez a todos. Ron Weasley le hizo señas para que se pusiese con él, sus hermanos gemelos y Granger. El hombre lobo le lanzó a Potter una, a opinión de Snape, innecesariamente indulgente mirada. Y no es que él estuviese mirando, por supuesto.

El director se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. —Los dos últimos días han sido una locura, ¿verdad? —sonrió benévolo a su reunido ejército—. Sí —se contestó a sí mismo en voz baja antes de elevar de nuevo la voz—. Bueno, listos o no, amigos, estamos en la víspera de nuestra mayor batalla. Con las últimas piezas del rompecabezas en su sitio, gracias a los últimos datos del espionaje del señor Shacklebolt, estamos seguros del preciso momento en el que Voldemort planea atacar los mercados mágicos y los muelles de Belvedere's Hump. Si fracasamos, innumerables magos y muggles serán capturados por sorpresa. Asesinados. Y la columna vertebral del comercio y la industria mágicos en la capital de nuestra nación desaparecerán. No debemos fallar. 

Durante casi una hora, toda la Orden reunida escuchó a Dumbledore esbozar los planes para la defensa de esos lugares y el contraataque contra los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Con una impresionante sacudida de su varita, el director convirtió la gran mesa del comedor en un mapa topográfico del área de Belvedere's Hump. Cuando Dumbledore nombraba a cada miembro de la Orden, una etiqueta con su nombre y hora en la que debía ocupar esa posición aparecía sobre el mapa en el lugar exacto sobre el que quería que estuviese. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar como Snape interrumpió cuando la etiqueta con su nombre se materializó y levitó hacia un lugar alejado del que ocuparía Potter 

—Lo siento, Albus, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Severus? —Dumbledore le observó por encima de sus gafas con una mirada de extrema incredulidad ante el hecho de que uno de sus más leales le desafiara a esas alturas.

Snape miró hacia Potter. —Siento la interrupción, Albus, pero debo insistir en que mañana por la mañana debo estar junto al señor Potter. —El rumor de los murmullos llenó la sala. Snape enderezó sus hombros y se forzó a mantener la calma.

Minerva le miraba fijamente como si acabase de confesar que era el ratoncito Pérez. Finalmente pareció que recuperaba la voz, con un tono aparentemente firme en modo profesor. —No, Severus. Los planes ya están establecidos. Debes aceptar tus órdenes y hacer lo que se te diga.

—Con todo respeto, Minerva, no lo haré.

Al lado de Potter, Ronald Weasley bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. —Te dije que no se podía confiar en él. —La mirada que Potter le lanzó hizo que Snape casi sintiera pena por el pelirrojo.

Dumbledore, que estaba inclinado sobre el mapa, se enderezó y fijó su mirada azul en Snape. —¿Te niegas a seguir las órdenes, Snape?

—Me niego a seguir _esas_ órdenes, Albus, sí. Quiero luchar junto al señor Potter. Y no aceptaré ninguna otra cosa.

Dumbledore se giró para mirar a Potter. —¿Harry? ¿Y _tú_ qué quieres, mi querido muchacho?

Parecía que Potter sólo quisiera que el suelo se lo tragase. Su delicado cuello se movía mientras tragaba incómodo, demasiado consciente de que todos los ojos, excepto el ojo mágico de Moody, estaban clavados en él. —Yo, yo quiero que Snape esté conmigo, señor. Le quiero conmigo todo el tiempo.

Ronald Weasley farfulló lleno de resentimiento. —¡Pero yo estaré contigo, Harry! ¡Mira! —señaló indignado el mapa—. Estaremos Remus, Ojo-Loco Y yo. ¡TODOS protegiéndote!

—Lo sé, Ron. Y sé que haríais un buen trabajo. Pero quiero a Snape conmigo. Lo siento pero es lo que quiero. —Potter se dirigió una vez más al director—. Por favor, profesor Dumbledore, señor. No quiero tener que salir sin Sn... Severus a mi lado.

—Albus —dijo Minerva en voz baja—, ¿realmente tenemos tiempo para esto?

—No, Minerva, no lo tenemos. —Dumbledore miró a McGonagall, a Snape, a Potter y otra vez al mapa. Con una pasada de su mano derecha la etiqueta de Snape se cambió con la de Moody. Otra ronda de susurros recorrió la habitación—. ¿Alastor? Ahora controlarás las posibles salidas hacia el este. ¿Severus? —Otra mirada por encima de sus gafas de media luna—. Estarás aquí, con Remus Lupin y Ronald Weasley, protegiendo a Harry Potter.

—Gracias, Albus.

—Puede que después no me lo agradezcas, hijo. Estás a cargo de la seguridad de Harry.

Snape asintió con sequedad y apenas elevó la vista del mapa durante el resto de la reunión.

 

—————— 

 

—¿Qué coño está pasando, Harry? —El chico Weasley estaba completamente rojo al volverse hacia Potter cuando todos se habían despedido—. ¿Confías en ÉL más que en MÍ? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¿O no?

—Claro que sí, Ron. Siempre. Sólo es que quiero que esté conmigo. Fin de la discusión.

—Fin de la... ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Que no vas a hablarlo conmigo?

—No. —Potter fue hacia la puerta—. Mira, nos tenemos que levantar en unas pocas horas de mierda. Y comenzar el día en mitad de la noche no es algo que particularmente le desee a nadie. Preferiría pasar este rato intentando descansar mejor que peleándome con mis amigos sobre quién estará cuando los mortífagos nos ataquen. —Se paró en el dintel de la puerta y volvió la vista hacia Snape—. Me voy a la cama —dijo claramente, y salió de la habitación. 

 

——————

 

Potter le dio una patada a una de las patas talladas de su cama. —¡Dios! ¡A veces Ron es tan gilipollas!

—Simplemente siente amenazada su posición entre la gente a la que aprecias.

Potter se sentó en el borde de la cama quitándose las deportivas toscamente y tirándolas al suelo con fuerza. —Bueno, pues tendrá que superarlo. —Bajó los hombros—. Mierda. Voy a tener que contarle lo nuestro, ¿verdad? —Negó con la cabeza y después miró a Snape—. ¿Qué?

—Te has dado cuenta, espero, de lo que acabas de hacer.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Snape le lanzó una mirada dura. —¿Dónde estamos, Potter? —Sólo entonces el chico pareció darse cuenta de que _ambos_ estaban en su dormitorio; y más que eso, habían llegado sin magia, Snape simplemente le había seguido escaleras arriba y cruzado la puerta.

—¿Crees que se han dado cuenta?

—¿Honestamente, Potter? No me puede importar menos si lo han hecho o no.

—¿Qué ha pasado con eso de "un poco de discreción durante algún tiempo”, eh?

—Las órdenes, ha pasado. Mañana tenemos que pelear, Harry. —De repente Snape no podía mirar al chico a la cara. No soportaría ver como la comprensión de su situación alcanzaba esos pálidos rasgos. Se dio media vuelta y se entretuvo sacando de su túnica los dos viales de vidrio rojo y colocándolos cuidadosamente en una de las mesillas. Una vez hecho, puso toda su atención en quitarse la gruesa túnica y la chaqueta negra y dejar ambas prendas en el respaldo de una silla, rozando con los dedos la rugosa tela. Mientras estaba allí parado, una presencia apareció tras él y los brazos de Potter le rodearon la cintura sujetándole suavemente. Snape se desabrochó los puños de la camisa blanca, siendo de repente muy consciente de cada respiración.

—¿Estás seguro de que la poción de mejora funcionará? —La voz de Potter sonaba suave e insegura. Snape no pudo indignarse lo suficiente por el insulto que suponía que el chico pudiese cuestionar el éxito de una de sus pociones.  

—Sí —respondió en un tono igual de suave. Recorrió con sus manos los brazos de Potter hasta que se rodeó a si mismo sobre ellos, enlazando su abrazo con el de Potter—. Una vez me vinculé a un mago poderoso —murmuró—. Ahora busco hacerlo a uno aún más poderoso. —Se giró dentro del abrazo de Potter y envolvió con sus brazos al chico tirando de él contra su cuerpo acariciando con una mano su rebelde cabello y presionando los labios en su frente. Apenas notó que por un momento estaba besando la maldita cicatriz. 

No intercambiaron más palabras durante bastante rato. No mientras se besaban o se desnudaban el uno al otro con manos devotas. Ni cuando se acostaron juntos, manteniéndose cerca, estudiando el cuerpo del otro con sus dedos y labios, memorizando sus cuerpos. Cuando Harry se tumbó sobre él sólo susurró una palabra. —Severus. —Era como si apenas necesitasen respirar, pudiendo besarse continuamente al tiempo que se acariciaban y tocaban y agarraban y movían. Cuando Harry entró en él ambos se paralizaron un momento que pudo durar horas o sólo segundos. Severus envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Harry acunando su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos y unió sus bocas, que respiraron la una para la otra. Mirar la cara de Harry era ver mucho más allá de mañana, más allá de la batalla tan próxima, más allá de la incertidumbre. La mirada de su amante sólo contenía garantías. De que era deseado. Era necesitado. Era amado.

Harry movía sus caderas dolorosamente lento, imprimiendo a hacer el amor un ritmo pausado y manteniendo su boca en el oído de Snape. —Adoro estar dentro de ti —le susurró Harry en un gemido—. Rodeado por ti. Perdido en ti. En ti. Oh... en ti. Muy dentro de ti.

Maldita sea, está balbuceando. Se correrá pronto si no tienes cuidado, Severus. Snape suspiró y empujó hacia arriba la cabeza de Harry para que el chico le mirase. —Harry. No te corras dentro de mí. Necesitamos eso.

Los ojos verdes se veían lánguidos mientras le miraban. —Entonces dime qué quieres. ¿No..., eh, querrás que pare? —Harry remarcó lo que decía con un perezoso roce de su polla contra la próstata de Snape—. ¿Quieres?

Ni aunque me maten.

—No, no pares, Harry. Simplemente... cuida de retirarte antes de eyacular.

—¿Prefieres que me corra ENCIMA de ti? —Un destello esmeralda. Un maravilloso momento para que el pequeño bastardo encuentre una nueva perversión que le guste... Snape asintió.

Harry bajó la cabeza para darle un brusco beso y comenzó a empujarse más fuerte en el cuerpo de Severus, gimiendo en su boca, incrementando la velocidad constantemente. —Dios, te sientes tan bien. ¡Joder... uh! —De repente Harry se incorporó y deslizó hacia atrás sus caderas sujetando la base de su polla mientras la sacaba de Snape con un gemido. Inmediatamente comenzó a bombear con su puño arriba y abajo corriéndose sobre el pecho de Snape a grandes chorros con la boca abierta en un silencioso grito de liberación. Severus nunca había visto nada tan perfecto. Jamás. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no tener un orgasmo, sólo mirar esa gloriosa vista.

 

 


	19. Capítulo 19

La segunda vez que Harry y Snape realizaron el hechizo _Culmen Densus_ , Harry tardó aún más en parar de sollozar que la primera vez. Suponía que era por el efecto añadido de la poción de mejora unido a su exacerbado estado emocional al darse cuenta de que ésa podía ser la última vez que estaba a solas con su amante. Mientras recibía el poder de Snape dentro de su cuerpo, podía sentir el suyo en Severus, cada chispa y onda de magia haciendo sentir su presencia, haciéndole sentirse en casa. Sentía todas las emociones a la vez, profunda y penetrantemente.  Harry se sentía... absolutamente completo por primera vez en su vida. Mientras salían de las ondas del clímax, Harry apretó su cara contra el pecho de Snape, arrastrando sus temblorosos labios sobra las viejas cicatrices que allí estaban, sabiendo que farfullaba sin sentido palabras de amor y devoción contra la carne húmeda.

Severus hizo un sonido de perplejidad. —Tu cuerpo canta en pársel. 

Harry asintió en la unión entre el cuello de Snape y su hombro. —¿Cómo describirías tu sonido?

Snape suspiró superficialmente. —Oscuro.

Tanto tiempo luchando en el lado de la Luz y el hombre aún se consideraba un Mago Oscuro. ¿Qué le aliviaría? ¿Ajustar cuentas con él? ¿Decirle que sus deudas ya estaban saldadas? Harry no lo sabía. —No me dejes —murmuraba una y otra vez—. Quédate dentro de mí. No me dejes. No me... —Aún murmuraba cuando su cuerpo exhausto cayó en un sueño agitado.

 

——————

 

—¿Has dormido algo? —La verdad es que no parecía que Snape lo hubiese hecho.

—Quizá un poco —contestó la profunda voz, probablemente mintiendo.

—Y tampoco dormiste anteanoche.

—Tomaré un poco de poción pimentónica. Y un trago de una para concentrarme. ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?

Harry miró sus piernas, como si esperase que su cuerpo se viese tan diferente por fuera como se sentía por dentro. —Poderoso —susurró, y entonces se rió suavemente de sí mismo—. ¿Y tú?

Snape asintió. —Y tú dudabas de la eficacia de mi poción de mejora.

—Lo siento. —Harry se sonrió—. ¿Me perdonas?

Severus le respondió con un profundo beso. —Tenemos tiempo para ducharnos y desayunar —señaló mientras a regañadientes retiraba su boca de la de Harry.

Las ventanas mostraban que aún era noche cerrada. ¿Por qué los mercados siempre tenían que abrir tan jodidamente temprano? ¡Querer evitar un desastre en un mercado significaba levantarse en mitad de la maldita noche!

—No sé si puedo comer nada ahora.

—Por lo menos un poco, Potter. Necesitas fuerza y energía, recuérdalo.

—Creo que anoche me follaste con toda la fuerza y energía que necesito.

—Una polla en el culo no sustituye un plato de gachas de avena, Potter.

Harry farfulló. —¿Puedo citarte?

Ceja. —¿A quién?

—¡A todo el mundo!

—Por supuesto que no.

 

——————

 

Durante el desayuno, Harry no pudo decidir si la gente les miraba a él y a Snape de un modo diferente, o si intentaban no mirarles, o si intentaban desesperadamente actuar como si todo lo que se refería a ellos fuese perfectamente normal. Hermione le sonreía de manera extraña cada vez que sus miradas coincidían. Y Ron estaba pálido y con una expresión furtiva, e intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que sus miradas no coincidiesen en absoluto.

Harry se reprendió diciéndose que no debía ser tan egocéntrico y dejar de pensar que si todos actuaban un poco raro esa mañana automáticamente era por él. Después de todo, iban a la guerra. Pero había algo en la manera en la que los labios de Ron se fruncieron ligeramente cuando vio a Snape pasarle a Harry una taza de té...

—¿Todo bien, Ron?

El pelirrojo relajó sus labios inmediatamente. —Sí. Genial, colega.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Esta jodida casa me da escalofríos.

—Ron... —dijo Hermione como advertencia.

—¡Qué, me los da! No puedo evitarlo.

—Ronald Weasley —dijo Molly cuidadosamente desde la otra punta de la mesa del comedor—. ¡No te he educado para que seas grosero acerca de las casas de la gente mientras eres su invitado!

—No pasa nada, señora Weasley —dijo Harry—. Ron tiene razón, esta ES una casa espeluznante.

—Hace que la gente haga cosas espeluznantes y todo —le murmuró Ron a su tostada. 

Harry apenas miró a su amigo un momento. Así que entonces eso era por él y Snape. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? —¿Ron?

Ron mantuvo su mirada fija en el desayuno.

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? —Finalmente miró a Harry a los ojos.

—Soy feliz.

—¿Qué?

—Lo soy. Feliz. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo. Es todo.

—Potter. —Harry se giró hacia la suave voz para ver como Severus se levantaba de la mesa—. Es casi la hora de que nos marchemos. —Snape se alisó la túnica y se inclinó levemente hacia la señora Weasley, después empujó su silla cuidadosamente y caminó hacia la puerta. Harry iba un par de pasos detrás de él, masticando los dos últimos bocados de su tostada y casi tropezó con Dobby que estaba de pie en el pasillo, retorciéndose las manos.

—¿Harry Potter volverá? ¡Dobby odiaría vivir aquí solo!

—Intenta no preocuparte demasiado, Dobby.

Los enormes ojos del elfo doméstico de repente parecieron llorosos. Harry miró a Snape, quien estaba parado al lado con los brazos cruzados y aspecto impaciente. Harry volvió a mirar a Dobby y alargó una mano para darle unas palmaditas en su delgado y huesudo hombro.

—¿Querrán Harry Potter y sus amigos... —Dobby paró para sonarse sonoramente la nariz con un gran pañuelo manchado— comer?

—No lo...

—Sí.

Harry alzó la vista sorprendido ante la interrupción de Snape. Nunca antes había oído al hombre dirigirse directamente a un elfo doméstico.

Snape dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, mirando hacia abajo a Dobby desde su imponente altura. —Aplique su mente en preparar la comida, Elfo. Tómese su tiempo y sea muy minucioso. No deje que sus pensamientos vaguen hacia tonterías tales como la preocupación. Recuerde a quién sirve y prepárele una comida que valga la pena.

La cara de Dobby se iluminó mientras estiraba el cuello para mirar a Snape.  —¡Oh, Harry Potter de verdad que elige sabiamente a sus amigos! —dijo sonriente—. ¡Dobby hará una comida magnífica! ¡Sí! —Embutió el pañuelo en la parte de arriba de uno de sus calcetines a rayas y, sonriendo ampliamente, salió disparado hacia la cocina. 

Harry ladeó su cabeza hacia Snape. —Eso ha sido... bueno, eso ha sido muy amable por tu parte.

—Cállate, Potter.

 

——————

 

Belvedere's Hump aún estaba cubierto con la media luz de la ciudad cuando se aparecieron a las orillas del río Támesis. El cielo mostraba pocas estrellas debido principalmente a las nubes que lo cubría y que amenazaban lluvia, pero también a la proximidad de un centro urbano tan grande como Londres. El cielo que cubría dicha metrópolis no había visto la oscuridad completa en siglos. Tras ellos se podía escuchar el oscuro río, que rompía suavemente contra los embarcaderos repartidos por la orilla. El movimiento de los barcos amarrados sonaba a oídos de Harry desamparado y casi como una advertencia. El mercado mágico, desprovisto de gente o movimiento a esa hora, sin los puestos distribuidos por su amplia extensión, sin alboroto, sin comercio, parecía tan triste como sonaban los barcos. Alrededor de su perímetro había varios edificios con aspecto industrial que alojaban las sedes de algunas de las empresas de importación y exportación más importantes de la Gran Bretaña Mágica.

—¿Un lugar como éste no debería tener guardias de seguridad de servicio por la noche? —susurró Harry a sus compañeros.

—Sí —le susurró Ron en respuesta—. Deben de estar por aquí en alguna parte.

—Ya muertos —les informó sencillamente Snape.  

—¿Y TÚ cómo lo sabes? —le respondió Ron.

—Casi estás de pie encima de uno de ellos, Weasley.

Ron y Harry miraron hacia abajo sobresaltados. Efectivamente, el cuerpo de un hombre joven con uniforme de agente de seguridad mágico estaba en el suelo a sólo unos centímetros de una de las botas de Ron. —¡Joder! —La cara de Ron se veía anormalmente pálida en medio de la oscuridad circundante.

—Creo que quizá no deberíamos hablar a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario —les recordó Lupin.

Con Snape a la cabeza, los cuatro se dirigieron rápidamente a su posición y esperaron.

Harry apoyó la espalda en una pared de ladrillo y se dejó caer lentamente hasta sentarse. Descansó su cabeza contra los fríos ladrillos y simplemente... pensó en cosas. Sus amigos, sus padres y los sucesos que le habían llevado hasta ese momento. Pero, sobre todo, pensó en Severus. Pensó en su primera vez, y en la segunda, en la tercera..., pensó en la última. Pensó en sus bocas unidas, en sus voces gimiendo juntas, en sus brazos rodeándose el uno al otro. Jamás olvidaría ningún detalle, ninguna palabra.

 _—Si algo va mal ahí afuera... —_ le había dicho a su amante una horas antes _—_. _Quiero decir si no lo consigo. Quiero... hay una canción... "Light and dark", luz y oscuridad, de Sláine Trevelyan*. Me recuerda a nosotros. ¿Te asegurarás de que la toquen para mí? ¿En mi funeral? —_ Hizo que Severus se lo prometiera a pesar de sus protestas. Después de eso Snape le había abrazado por la cabeza un momento, con su lacio y negro cabello tapándole la cara completamente de la mirada de Harry _—_. _Jerusalem** —_ respondió finalmente la oscura voz. Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente ante eso _—_. _¿La canción que habla de Inglaterra? —_ le había preguntado, sólo para ver como su amante levantaba la barbilla y le dirigía un majestuoso bufido de desdén _—_. _Bueno, SOY inglés, Potter. Se me permite emocionarme escuchándolo..._

Sentado contra la pared de ladrillo en Belvedere's Hump y esperando a que Voldemort y sus mortífagos les atacasen, Harry tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano y tragarse un ataque de risa casi histérica. Podía distinguir el contorno del nada envidiado perfil de Snape a la débil luz ambiental. Recorrió con su mirada las angulosas líneas de su silueta y sintió como su corazón se expandía por lo menos tres o cuatro veces su tamaño normal. Esa pequeña bola cálida en la boca de su estómago enviaba ráfagas de indescriptible felicidad a todo su cuerpo. Él y su amante, junto con su mejor amigo y su padre sustituto, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a sus enemigos mortales, y Harry sentía pura felicidad. Algo le había liberado de cualquier temor. _Alguien_ le había liberado.

Un lejano grito a su derecha llamó su atención y Harry se levantó con la espalda contra la pared y la varita lista. Podían oír el golpeteo de botas corriendo por el empedrado del mercado. Ron avanzó unos pasos, colocándose un metro delante de Harry.

Dos fogonazos de luz verde destellaron al este. Todos supieron qué era.

Había empezado. Los sucesos comenzaron a desarrollarse rápidamente.

Harry vio a Ron caer el primero, una ola de _Cruciatus_ atravesó el cuerpo de su amigo, que cayó al suelo y se retorcía de dolor. Antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar, la mano de Snape estaba en su pecho empujándole de nuevo contra la pared de ladrillo mientras Snape se colocaba ante él para protegerle y lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra_ al mortífago que había atacado a Ron. El mortífago se desplomó silenciosamente. Snape blandió su varita en el espacio frente a ellos lanzando un encantamiento de doble escudo y haciendo que hasta el aire ondulase y crujiese. Desde el suelo, Ron se forzó a levantar la varita y gritó un ronco _Expelliarmus_ a la figura enmascarada más cercana. Mientras el mortífago giraba hacia atrás en el aire, Harry tuvo el tiempo justo para notar que el _Avada Kedavra_ lanzado hacia el cuerpo que volaba había sido lanzado por Lupin. Una lluvia tan fina como un spray había comenzado a caer y el verde de la maldición imperdonable pareció tocar cada gotita de humedad creando miles de prismas alrededor de la víctima. El cuerpo se puso rígido en el aire y cayó al suelo con un crujido repugnante.

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido. ¡Demasiado rápido! Harry no podía mirar a todas partes a la vez pero, joder si quería. Otro rayo de luz verde destelló cerca y de repente la mano de Snape que estaba en su pecho agarró su túnica y tiró de él. La cabeza de Harry ardía de dolor, dolor como cuando Voldemort está furioso, e hizo lo posible por hacerlo a un lado, divagando distraídamente sobre si Snape estaba notándolo incluso mientras corrían al siguiente edificio a ponerse a cubierto. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Ron de nuevo en pie. Él y Lupin estaban espalda con espalda, lanzando maldición tras maldición a un pequeño ejército de mortífagos. Era impresionante, pensó estúpidamente.

—¿Estás herido? —dijo bruscamente Snape.

—N... no. ¿Tú? —Harry sólo recibió como respuesta un gruñido.

De repente desde el otro lado de la plaza del mercado empezaron a verse más destellos de maldiciones. Los mortífagos parecían ser obligados, desde dos direcciones diferentes, a salir a campo abierto. A juzgar por las direcciones de las que venían, debían ser la sección de Dumbledore desde el oeste y el grupo de Shacklebolt desde el sur que conducían al enemigo por delante de ellos. Eso era bueno, ¿verdad? Probablemente significaba que las cosas iban como quería la Orden. Por supuesto... también significaba que más y más mortífagos eran conducidos hacia donde estaban Harry y sus protectores.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante. —Deberíamos salir ahí afuera, ¿no? ¡Tenemos que luchar!

—¡Tú te quedas aquí! —Los ojos obsidiana de Snape retaron a Harry a desafiarle—. Sólo hay una persona con la que tienes que luchar y te mantendrás a salvo hasta que se muestre.

—¡Pero...

—¡Pero NADA! Y si tengo que lanzarte un puto _Petríficus_ , Merlín me ayude, Potter, lo haré.

—¡Hay gente muriendo!

—¡Sobre todo por ellos!

Harry parpadeó. Snape tenía razón. Recorrió con su mirada la mojada plaza, fijándose en las formas móviles, las inmóviles y el cruce de maldiciones iluminándolo todo intermitentemente. Estaban ganando. Realmente la Orden estaba ganando... Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron juntos en su oscuro rincón y vigilaron. Harry sabía que había gente que caía con cada destello verde y sentía su garganta cerrarse con cada uno. Durante un chorro de luz vio la cara de Snape mientras Severus miraba a un mortífago recibir toda la potencia de una imperdonable. Snape conocía a gente en los dos bandos. Harry movió su mano hacia la de Snape y le apretó los fríos dedos. La lluvia arreció.

—Desearía no haberme unido a ellos jamás —susurró Severus.

Harry tenía la horrible sensación de que sólo él mismo y Dumbledore le habían escuchado alguna vez decir esas palabras. Intentó pensar en algo reconfortante que decir. —Todo sucede por una razón —se conformó con decir—. Si nunca hubieses sido uno de ellos no podrías haberte convertido en espía para nosotros, y no podrías habernos dado toda esa información durante años. Te necesitábamos... tal y como eras... con todo lo malo tanto como con lo bueno.

Snape parecía como si estuviese a punto de responderle pero se quedó en silencio mientras veían un remolino de luz escarlata clavarse en el centro de la plaza del mercado. El dolor palpitante de la cicatriz de Harry se recrudeció otra vez, y una mirada rápida a Severus le dijo que la Marca Tenebrosa también torturaba a su amante de nuevo. Voldemort estaba allí.

La mirada esmeralda de Harry se encontró con la negra de Snape. —¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Me quedaré contigo.

—¿Sabes que te quiero?

Ceja. Seguida por una corta y cortante afirmación. —Lo mismo digo.

Harry se quedó sin respiración. Supuso que era lo más próximo a una declaración que iba a conseguir. Se fijó en sus manos, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Snape, y miró de nuevo a su amante. —Sí —sonrió. Y comenzó a correr hacia la luz roja.

Su cicatriz se sentía como si quemase y arrancase la carne de su frente, y supuso que la Marca de Severus le estaba infligiendo un dolor parecido, pero más que debilitarles, Harry realmente creía que el dolor les centraba. Aunque aún ocurrían miles de cosas al mismo tiempo y él no esperaba ver muchas de ellas a la vez, Harry sentía el tiempo avanzar muy lento a su alrededor mientras cruzaban la plaza. Era consciente de todos y cada uno de los diferentes movimientos que ocurrían en los alrededores, podía situar a cada persona en ese área, podía evaluar cada situación, sentir cada emoción, casi podía convencerse de que podía sentir las corrientes de energía de cada detalle que tenía lugar a su alrededor. Así que, así es como se sentía el destino, pensó como resumen mientras Snape y él se paraban frente los ojos serpentinos del Señor Tenebroso.

El resto de los mortífagos no se atreverán a atacarnos, consideró Harry. Después de todo no querrían privar a su Maestro de tal placer. _“Y sólo le queda batir al portero”._ Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo del fútbol muggle. ¿Se estaba... divirtiendo?

—¡Tom! —gritó saludando a Voldemort—. Los años no te tratan bien, ¿eh, colega?

Los rojos ojos se arrastraron sobre Harry lascivamente. —Ah, Harry. Querido Harry. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Me has traído a un traidor para destriparlo! Qué amable de tu parte, hijo.

Las certezas cayeron en cascada en la mente de Harry en una fracción de segundo. E incluso era mejor. Su cerebro se sentía lo suficientemente despierto como para admitirlas como las verdades que eran. Snape sólo podía haber hecho el bien para la Orden haciendo primero el mal para Voldemort. Harry sólo podía compartir el poder de Snape ahora que estaba sexualmente relacionado con el bastardo grasiento, aunque su relación fuese insólita. Harry sólo podía sentir sus poderes aumentados por haber elegido como amante a un maestro pocionista. Harry era tan poderoso como era porque el Señor Tenebroso le había transferido algunos de sus propios poderes cuando había intentado matarle siendo un bebé. Harry y Snape estaban conectados, atados; conectados el uno al otro por el amor y la magia, atados a Voldemort por las marcas grabadas en sus cuerpos. Las certezas continuaron cayendo en cascada en su mente. Sabía qué hacer. Todo había ocurrido por una razón.

Harry vio los ojos de Tom estrecharse más. ¡Ahora!, le dijo fríamente su cerebro. Harry acercó fuertemente a Snape contra su cuerpo, tirando de la manga izquierda del hombre mientras lo hacía y escuchando como la tela de la camisa blanca de Snape se rasgaba debido a la fuerza. El dolor en su frente empeoró casi hasta el límite de su resistencia. Sólo había un único intento. Harry levantó los brazos; el derecho con su varita apuntando a Tom Riddle, mientras el izquierdo agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape y apretaba su carne inflamada y ardiente contra su igualmente abrasada cicatriz de la frente.

— _Avada Kedavra_ —dijo en voz baja, con calma, sintiendo como sus poderes duplicados y los de Snape fluían a través de él hasta su varita, doblados de nuevo por la poción que su talentoso amante había descubierto para ellos, e incrementados OTRA VEZ aún más por el poder del mismo Voldemort que fluía, en forma de dolor, por sus respectivas marcas.

Certeza, pensó Harry, mientras veía el chorro de luz fluir en un circuito entre los tres.

De repente el dolor quemó aún más mientras Snape y él se desplomaban el uno contra el otro, e igual de repentinamente se había ido. Harry vio al Señor Tenebroso brillar de color verde, pero giró la cara para mirar los bellos ojos de ónice de Severus. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando golpeó el suelo mojado antes de que el mundo entero se pusiera negro y parase de sentir o notar nada en absoluto.

 

**N.T.**

*"Light and dark" de Sláine Trevelyan. Prácticamente no hay nada sobre él en [ **Google**](http://www.google.es/search?hl=es&rlz=1C1CHNU_enES353ES355&&sa=X&ei=WOZ2TO6WKs614AaLiayHBg&ved=0CCEQBSgA&q=%22light+and+dark%22+slaine+trevelyan&spell=1). Impresionante.

**Jerusalem. Es una canción inglesa basada en [ **este poema**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/And_did_those_feet_in_ancient_time) que he encontrado en la Wiki y que habla de Inglaterra.


	20. Capítulo 20

La mente de Snape estaba fragmentada. Una parte de ella le decía que se levantase, para asegurarse de que Harry estaba vivo e ileso, para sacarles de allí. La mayor parte de ella, en cambio, le decía que se dejara ir, que simplemente dejara que la paz llegase y se lo llevase, que de todos modos no podía sentir sus piernas así que, ¿para qué iba a despertar?

Estaba preocupado por Harry... pero ¿quizá sería mejor para el chico que las cosas sucediesen así? ¿Ahora para qué querría El Chico Qué Vivió Otra Vez, el héroe de guerra, el Salvador del jodido mundo, tener a un viejo gilipollas como él a su alrededor? Se iban a cantar alabanzas a Potter de una punta del mundo a la otra. Cada bruja y mago vivos querría besarle o darle la mano o que se casase con sus hijas. Lo último que el chico necesitaba era a un ex mortífago lisiado rondándole, frunciendo el ceño a sus fans, espantando a sus potenciales esposas. ¿Y después qué? Finalmente, el chico vería la luz y decidiría largarse, y Snape se quedaría solo y sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido antes, porque ahora habría conocido lo que realmente podía ser el amor, antes de que se lo arrancasen.

No. Esto era lo mejor. No despertarse. Darse por vencido. Dejarse ir. Era mejor para todos si simplemente no regresaba de la batalla. Había cumplido su propósito, compensado al menos algunos errores. Era el momento de marcharse.

Gracias, Albus. Adiós, jodido Harry Potter.

 

——————

 

Si había una cosa en al que Severus Snape NO creía en absoluto era en el concepto de Cielo. Su sagaz mente no podía contemplar esa teoría. La simple idea ofendía su sensibilidad. Y sin embargo... ¿qué más podía ser?

Estaba rodeado de suavidad y calidez. Podía oír risas y cantos. Podía sentir la exquisita belleza de unos tiernos labios presionando suavemente los suyos. Podía oler... ¿ranas de chocolate y caramelos de limón?

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron. Techo. Cabello negro desordenado. Gafas redondeas. No podía ver mucho más. Y entonces, entonces ahí estaban unos orbes esmeraldas abriéndose ante él, y la suavidad que había contra su boca se retiró a corta distancia.

—Harry.

Sonrisita. —Bienvenido de vuelta.

—¿De vuelta de dónde, Potter?

—De donde hayas estado las últimas cinco horas.

—¿Dormido?

—Desmayado, más bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Snape consideró la pregunta un momento. —Estoy bien. Excepto... —suspiró resignado—. No puedo sentir las piernas.

La preocupación y el miedo aparecieron en los ojos verdes antes de que una sonrisa se extendiese lentamente por la pálida y encantadora cara. —Lo siento. —Y Potter se apartó y se bajó de la cama, quedándose a su lado frotando inútilmente las piernas de Snape por encima de la colcha—. ¿Mejor?

Snape apenas miró las manos de Potter un momento. —Estabas sentado sobre mí. —Era una afirmación, y la había susurrado sintiéndose a la vez aliviado, tonto, y agradecido mientras iba notando pinchazos en sus extremidades inferiores. De repente alzó la vista—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado sobre mí, niño idiota?

—No sé. Casi una hora, creo. No podía quedarme sentado junto a la cama mucho rato. No viendo que no te despertabas. Sólo, sólo quería abrazarte. Supongo que no debí quedarme tanto rato. Lo siento...

Snape dejó que su mirada viajase sobre el chico. Mirarle era casi doloroso, estaba tan vivo y hermoso... —¿Y tú? ¿Estás herido?

Potter apartó las manos de las piernas de Snape y se sentó sobre la cama informalmente. —Me golpeé la cabeza un poco cuando caí. Aparte de eso... —Encogió sus bien formados hombros—. En realidad yo, me siento genial. —Miró a Snape con timidez, como si no tuviese permitido sentirse "genial" en esos momentos. 

—¿Estás ileso?

—Sí. Ya te lo he dicho. —Potter le miró de reojo, con cara de incertidumbre y cautela—. Estoy bien, Severus.

—Bésame.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron y la boca sonrió. Potter se encaramó de nuevo a la cama, esta vez arrodillado a horcajadas en el regazo de Snape, y cayó en sus brazos. Se sentía sólido y corpóreo en el abrazo de Snape, no era el Cielo, no era un sueño, no era un truco de la mente de Snape. Él estaba vivo, Harry estaba vivo, y la boca de Harry se movía contra la suya. Lo habían conseguido.

De repente las preguntas se agolparon en su cerebro. Le lengua de Potter golpeaba la suya. Mmm. No, primero las preguntas, después las lenguas. Snape consiguió apartar un poco su cabeza de la de Potter. 

—¿Y el Señor Tenebroso, Potter?

—¡Desaparecido! —Su sonrisa volvió—. Totalmente acabado. Dumbledore dice que eliminamos su fuerza vital, ¿puedes creerlo? Así que nunca podrá volver. Es tan guay... —Harry suspiró mientras miraba en los ojos de Snape—. Eres libre, Severus. Ambos lo somos. Se ha ido.

¿Libre? Aún era una idea demasiado difícil de admitir. Más tarde Snape tendría que madurarlo un rato, preferiblemente solo y con un buen escocés. Asintió con solemnidad, permitiendo que Potter supiese que al menos había entendido las palabras. Potter se inclinó a por otro beso, pero Snape le frenó con un ligero toque en su pecho. —¿Has hablado con el director? ¿Albus, ha sobrevivido?

—Sí, está bien. Y Remus, y Ron, y...

—Shh, por favor, Harry. No me hagas el inventario todavía. No quiero saber quién lo ha conseguido y quién no. Al menos de momento.

Potter asintió.

A Snape se le ocurrió algo más. —¿No ha habido explosiones?

—Fred y George. —Potter puso los ojos en blanco alegremente—. Eran como niños en una tienda de chucherías. Todo lo que Albertus Tollinger iba a..., ¡lo han destrozado en minutos! Además el ministerio ha estado quejándose de que muchas cosas parecen haberse "perdido"...

Snape casi podía sentir una sonrisa amenazadora. En su lugar dio un seco asentimiento. —¿Y qué es ese jaleo infernal que hay ahí afuera?

—Qué, ¿los cánticos? ¡Las celebraciones, Snape! ¡La guerra ha terminado! ¡Si Pomfrey abriese alguna ventana podrías oír la banda de música de Hogsmeade desde aquí!

La guerra. La guerra había terminado.

Snape tomó firme la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Potter con una mano y, acercando al chico, le besó fuertemente. Inspiró, llenando sus pulmones de Harry, sintiendo como su nariz era aplastada contra el pómulo del chico, atrayéndole y ciñéndole contra su cuerpo.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué CREE que está haciendo con mi paciente?

Ambos se giraron a mirar a Poppy Pomfrey, que estaba en pie a medio metro de la cama de Snape con la boca tensa y las manos en las caderas.

Snape contestó antes de que Potter lo hiciese. —Es bastante obvio, Poppy, me felicita por mi vuelta a la consciencia. Y está haciendo un gran trabajo.

Poppy sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de desdén mientras se aproximaba y ahuyentaba a Harry del regazo de Snape. —¿Tienes mareos, Severus? ¿Náuseas? —Recorrió con su varita el tórax y las piernas.

—No, Poppy. ¿Puedo irme?

—¿Irte? ¡Acabas de pasar cinco horas inconsciente, estúpido! ¿En serio crees que te voy a permitir salir corriendo al segundo de recuperar el sentido?

—Si no, me veré obligado a sodomizar a Harry Potter aquí en tu enfermería, Poppy. Y te prometo que ni siquiera me molestaré en correr antes las cortinas alrededor de la cama.

—Siempre diciendo obscenidades, Severus. —Pomfrey le tomó el pulso y la presión sanguínea, después le inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un débil _Lumos_ en cada ojo para comprobar la dilatación de las pupilas—. Hmm. Todo parece estar en orden. —Apartó la varita y le lanzó una mirada fija—. ¿Es necesario que te advierta de que no se te debe ir la mano demasiado pronto? —Su mirada se dirigió a Potter—. ¿O tal vez debería advertirle a USTED de que no canse a mi paciente, señor Potter? —Harry se sonrojó y la mirada de Pomfrey se transformó en una descaradamente insolente—. Venga, los dos. ¡Largo de aquí a celebrar vuestra victoria! Tomaos un poco de tiempo para vosotros* antes de que las multitudes os reclamen, ¿sí? —Les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió ajetreada hacia su oficina.

La vieron salir y después sus miradas volvieron la una sobre la otra. Harry parecía como si apenas pudiera contenerse. O quería que se lo tragase el suelo de la vergüenza porque le habían pillado besuqueándose en el regazo de Snape, o no podía esperar a lanzarse sobre Severus y repetir la transgresión.

—¿Lo hacemos? —le preguntó Snape.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí? —Los verdes orbes brillaron traviesos.

Snape hizo un ruido de frustración. —No, idiota. ¿Nos vamos de la enfermería? Mi cuarto nos llama, ¿o no?

Las mejillas de Potter se encendieron de nuevo. —Oh, rotundamente. —Miró hacia las puertas por las que entraba una sonora explosión de risas—. Pero ya podemos olvidarnos de tener un momento de paz si pasamos por ahí. ¿Flu?

Snape apartó la colcha y se levantó de la cama de hospital buscando su ropa a su alrededor. —Indudablemente.

Potter le alcanzó la túnica. —Ponte esto y vámonos. Ya volverás a por el resto más tarde.

Snape sonrió al joven. —¿Impaciente, Potter?

—¡He estado esperando cinco horas para mi Follada de la Victoria!

—Merlín no lo permita, han hecho esperar al gran Harry Potter.

—Ha sido completamente crispante, Snape. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no molestarte en tu coma.

—Mi memoria me dice que me desperté de dicho coma precisamente por eso...

Riendo, Harry atrapó con sus manos la cabeza de Snape y le besó firme pero brevemente, empujándoles a ambos hacia la chimenea mientras lo hacía. Cuando cayeron fuera de la chimenea del salón de las habitaciones en las mazmorras de Snape, sus piernas y lenguas ya estaban entrelazadas.

—¿Vamos al dormitorio? —preguntó Snape contra la boca de Potter mientras yacían juntos en la alfombra frente al fuego. 

—Mmm, luego —murmuró Potter, quitándose su jersey y su camiseta a la vez y tirándolos a la otra punta de la habitación—. Ya no puedo esperar más. —Se arrodilló y se desabrochó los vaqueros, bajándolos junto con su ropa interior hasta las rodillas.

Snape se permitió un momento para apreciar la visión de la firme carne y la dolorosa erección de su amante antes de levantarse para quitarse la túnica y el pijama de hospital. Se arrodilló en la alfombra frente a Potter y se lanzaron entre los brazos del otro, la intensidad de sus besos subiendo mientras sus pechos y pelvis se apretaban. Snape alcanzó con su mano derecha sus erecciones y sosteniéndolas juntas las acarició como si fuesen un sólo órgano. Las manos de Harry estaban sobre todo él, sosteniendo sus pelotas y su culo, recorriendo sus brazos, frotando su pecho, acariciando sus hombros y su garganta, tirando de sus caderas.

Harry arrastró su húmeda lengua a lo largo de la mandíbula de Snape y después arremetió contra su oído. —Fóllame, Severus. Por favor. Ahora. Fóllame.

Snape acarició con su mano izquierda el contorno del rostro de Harry para después elevar la mano en el aire. — _Accio_ lubricante —dijo a la habitación. Un envase voló de uno de los estantes y aterrizó en su mano extendida. Lo miró. Eh... no. Lo lanzó a un lado y levantó la mano otra vez—. _Accio_ lubricante íntimo —intentó de nuevo. Ambos levantaron la vista ante el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, y entonces una pequeña botella transparente voló por el salón y cayó en la mano de Severus—. Mucho mejor —dijo, mirando la etiqueta.

—¿Qué se ha roto? —La voz de Potter sonaba espesa por la excitación.

—Probablemente el armario del baño. Lo arreglaré luego con un hechizo. —Besó profundamente a Potter—. Date la vuelta.

Harry gimió suavemente y se giró arrastrándose de rodillas hasta que pudo descansar la parte superior de su cuerpo en el asiento del sofá. Severus se colocó tras él, entre sus piernas, y empujó su impaciente polla en la caliente hendidura del chico mientras volcaba un poco del contenido de la botella en su palma. Estaba fría y olía a naranja. Tapó la botella, la tiró y rodeó con la mano su polla, temblorosa ante el repentino cambio de temperatura en su carne caliente.  

—No te entretengas mucho con la preparación —dijo Harry sobre su hombro, mientras aferraba con sus manos los cojines del sofá debido a la anticipación—. Sólo entra. Lléname, Severus.

—Merlín, eres diminuto... —Snape apretó un dedo en la entrada de Harry, extendiendo el lubricante a su alrededor en firmes círculos y permitiendo que la punta entrase y saliese un par de veces.

—¡Y tú eres grande! ¡Como siempre he dicho! —Harry se inclinó aún más hacia adelante y haciendo sobresalir su culo más arriba.

El pequeño bastardo realmente no iba a dejarle que se tomase su tiempo. Severus movió su mano izquierda a la cadera de Harry y sostuvo firmemente al chico, mientras la derecha guiaba su polla al estrecho agujero. Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró la oscura cabeza de su polla empujando contra el culo de Harry. Agitó un poco sus caderas sabiendo cómo ese movimiento haría sentir a su joven amante. Obediente, Harry suspiró y empujó hacia atrás, frotándose contra la polla de Snape. 

—¡Oh! —Harry se apoyó en un brazo y llevó el otro tras él agarrando con sus dedos la cadera de Snape intentando acercarle más—. Más. Por favor.

Severus bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo la cabeza de su polla se deslizaba dentro de Harry. El joven arqueó hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió. —Ahora. Fóllame.

Las paredes del cuerpo de Harry se sentían bastante temblorosas a su alrededor mientras Severus pegaba su pecho a la espalda de Harry y le apuntalaba contra el sofá. Suspiró y empujó hacia adelante con suavidad. Sí... Frotó su nariz contra la garganta de Harry y empujó sus caderas otra vez. —Perfecto —susurró dentro del desordenado cabello negro.

—Má..., más —murmuró Harry. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás para que Snape tuviese más garganta que lamer y besar y chupar.

Snape empujó de nuevo, más fuerte, y supo que estaba realmente vivo. Su pelvis ceñida al culo de Harry y su polla completamente rodeada por la caliente estrechez del cuerpo de su amante. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Harry y esperó un momento, sintiendo los músculos moverse bajo él y a su alrededor, adaptándose a él, dándole la bienvenida otra vez.

—Te quiero.

Harry le miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió. —Lo sé —dijo suavemente.

 

**N.T.**

*tiempo para vosotros es la traducción libre que he hecho de  _quality time_ , porque la expresión tiempo de calidad no suena bien en español.

 


	21. Capítulo 21

¡El bastardo gruñón de verdad lo ha dicho! ¡De verdad ha dicho que me quiere!

Harry estaba embutido entre el sofá y Severus, ambos saciados y pegajosos e intentando recuperar el aliento. Bajo su cuerpo, la marchita polla de Harry estaba dolorosamente atrapada entre sí mismo y el cuero viejo del Chesterfield*. Otra pieza del mobiliario de Severus en la que se había derramado...

—Mis disculpas si esto te ha hecho daño, Potter. Demasiada precipitación...

Harry giró la cabeza. —Nunca. Ha sido perfecto —murmuró. En la periferia de su campo visual pudo sentir como Severus asentía. Entonces notó el suave movimiento de Severus saliendo con cuidado de su cuerpo con tanta ternura como pudo. Murmuró un encantamiento de limpieza y ambos se sintieron enseguida frescos.

Snape se levantó y alargó una mano para ayudar a Harry a ponerse en pie. Cuando Harry miró a la cara de Snape los ojos obsidianas prácticamente relucían y la delgada boca tenía una casi sonrisa. 

—Lo has hecho, Harry. Has derrotado al Señor Te... —Hizo una breve pausa—. A Voldemort. Felicidades.

Harry alcanzó a ciegas su ropa interior y sus pantalones, y se los subió por las piernas mientras seguía mirando la cara de su amante. —No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. ¿TE DAS CUENTA de eso, verdad? ¿Verdad?

La única respuesta de Snape fue inclinarse y presionar sus labios fugazmente en la frente de Harry. —Debo vestirme —dijo, y se giró y caminó hacia el dormitorio—. Tu público no se mantendrá esperando mucho más, estoy seguro.

Cogiendo su jersey de detrás del sofá, Harry se encontró haciendo una pausa para pensar en ese comentario. Su público. Si era amable las siguientes semanas, si dejaba a la gente expresarle su alegría y gratitud, si pasaba por ello sin resquebrajarse ante la atención y la presión..., seguramente entonces ¿la gente haría lo correcto y le dejaría vivir el resto de su vida en paz? Había cumplido con su destino, hecho lo que tenía que hacer, liberado al mundo del mal y todo lo demás. Ahora le dejarían marchar, ¿no? ¿Le dejarían hacerlo?

Desenredó la camiseta del jersey y se la puso.

 

——————

 

Veinte minutos después Harry y Severus atravesaban las puertas del Gran Comedor. El techo había sido encantado para mostrar una exhibición continua de fuegos artificiales. Cientos de velas doradas flotaban sobre ellos. Harry miró a su alrededor maravillado, sintiéndose pequeño, insignificante y sobrepasado igual que la primera vez que puso un pie en la abovedada sala. 

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¡Eres tú!

Un niño rubio y flaco de repente se lanzó sobre Harry, sacudiendo su mano despiadadamente y sonriéndole. —Yo, eh... —Inmediatamente Harry puso nombre a la cara e intentó devolverle la sonrisa—. Hola, Colin. Umm, ¿qué tal?

Ésa fue la última cosa coherente que Harry recordaba haber dicho a alguien en prácticamente media hora. Era casi como si alguien hubiese desplegado una pancarta enorme encima de las cabezas de todo el mundo en la que se leyese "¡Harry Potter ha entrado en el edificio!", porque todos y cada uno de los que allí estaban supo al instante que él estaba allí. Y, por supuesto, todos le solicitaban. Todo se convirtió un borrón de caras, apretones de manos, palmadas en la espalda, efusividades y agradecimientos. Perdido en medio de esa aglomeración, Harry miró ansiosamente a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podía ver dónde estaba Severus. El pánico debido a la claustrofobia comenzó a trepar hacia su garganta. La grata visión de tres altas cabezas pelirrojas atravesando la multitud para alcanzarle hizo que Harry agradeciese a todas las fuerzas positivas del universo la existencia de la familia Weasley.

—¡Venga, vosotros! ¡Apartaos! ¡Dejadle al tipo un poco de aire! —Ron se fue colando tanto como pudo entre semejante multitud para llegar hasta Harry—. ¡Hola, Harry! ¿Quieres un poco de espacio?

La sonrisa de Harry se veía increíblemente enorme, avivada por el alivio y la gratitud hacia su mejor amigo por llegar a rescatarle. —Me encantaría un poco, gracias —contestó.

—Bueno, ven por aquí, Salvador nuestro —dijo George haciendo una bromista reverencia.

—Te haremos llegar inmediatamente hasta tu gente —aseguró Fred, haciendo una igualmente teatral reverencia.

—¡Dejadlo ya, chicos! —Harry se reía mientras los gemelos se ponían firmes otra vez y se colocaban en sus posiciones, flanqueándole. Ron se colocó delante y comenzó su particular Apertura del Mar Rojo, la multitud abriéndose ante ellos mientras los hermanos Weasley conducían rápidamente a su amigo al final del comedor y le subían al estrado normalmente reservado para los profesores. 

El alboroto general en la gran sala fue aumentando hasta el máximo cuando la gente se iba dando cuenta de que Harry estaba allí, y entonces se amortiguó al alzar Dumbledore sus manos para pedir silencio. Se vieron unos pocos flashes de cámaras. Harry buscó entre todas las cabezas allí reunidas buscando la oscura y lacia que sabía debía estar aún por allí. 

—Un momento de atención, por favor. —Dumbledore miró serenamente todos los rostros alzados mientras el silencio aumentaba—. Gracias. Ahora, sé que todos vosotros habéis estado esperando mucho rato para ver al hombre del día, aunque creo poder asegurarles que su tardanza en llegar a esta celebración se debe a la más noble de las razones. Se negó a dejar la enfermería hasta que el último de sus camaradas fue dado de alta.

Un murmullo de oohs y ahhs se extendió por la sala, y todos se asentían los unos a los otros como si dijesen "¡Lo sabía!" y "¡Te lo dije!". Eso es justo lo que necesito, pensó Harry con algo de mala educación, que todos piensen que soy aún más jodidamente perfecto y noble de lo que ya piensan que soy.

—¿Harry? —Dumbledore le reclamó—. ¿Te gustaría saludar a todos? Te han estado esperando bastante tiempo...

De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba de pie apoyado en la pared su izquierda,  con un aspecto severo y digno, y con el ceño lo suficientemente fruncido como para que la gente hubiese dejado un vacío de medio metro a su alrededor. Harry sonrió y sintió que se sonrojaba.

—¿Harry? —insistió Dumbledore.

—¿Eh? Oh. Sí, vale. —Harry se acercó al atril de Dumbledore y miró mudo a todos los atentos congregados—. Eh... —Cogió su varita y se apuntó a la garganta lanzando un inseguro _Sonorus_ —. ¿Me oís todos? —preguntó en voz baja, aunque su voz viajaba cómodamente por toda la sala. Una multitud de síes y gestos de afirmación le dijeron que le oían. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Mmm... Me gustaría decir, eh, daros las gracias a todos. Ya sabéis, por venir hoy. Y por, eh, esperarme y todo eso. 

El flash de una cámara se disparó muy cerca, cegando momentáneamente a Harry. Parpadeó un par de veces. —Eh, no estoy seguro de que más decir.

El mago con la cámara comenzó a hablar. —Chad Burning de _El Profeta_ —dijo de un tirón como si lo hubiese dicho cientos de veces al día durante años—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Harry?

Harry miró a Dumbledore quien negaba con la cabeza muy suavemente. —Yo, eh, ha sido... complicado. ¡Y rápido! Todo fue muy rápido. No estoy muy seguro de lo que...

—¿Fue con una Imperdonable, Harry?

Dios, odiaba a los periodistas. —Pasaban todo tipo de cosas... No podría decir...

—¿Tuviste ayuda?

—¡Sí! Muchísima ayuda. Estábamos todos allí, sabes, no estaba yo solo. —Harry miró hacia varios miembros de la Orden a los que pudo localizar con facilidad—. Mis amigos me cubrían. Nunca estuve solo. —Su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en Severus—. No podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda. —Miraba directamente a los negros ojos de Severus mientras hablaba—. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —Los espectadores más próximos a Severus miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad y, viendo que sólo estaba el ceñudo ex mortífago, dirigieron su mirada otra vez a Harry con sus ceños también fruncidos.

Dumbledore apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry y le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de girarse hacia la multitud allí reunida. —Harry dará mañana una rueda de prensa en la que responderá a todas vuestras preguntas. Pero por ahora, creo que nuestro héroe apreciaría poder tener un merecido y necesario descanso. ¿Es así, Harry?

Harry sonrió agradecido. —Sí, señor, lo agradecería.

Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y asintió. —Ahora deberías irte a casa, Harry. Los demás iremos en cuanto podamos.

—Gracias, señor. —De repente Harry recordó el _Sonorus_ de su voz y agitó la varita de nuevo para deshacer el encantamiento. Entonces comenzaron los aplausos. Harry se alejó del atril y dio una torpe reverencia. Los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes y ruidosos, y gritos y hurras se les unieron. Saludó con la mano e intentó sonreír deseando largarse de allí. Pudo atrapar la mirada de Snape y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le señaló la puerta que normalmente utilizaban los profesores en exclusiva cuando entraban y salían de comer. Snape asintió una vez y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Los tres hermanos Weasley rodearon a Harry una vez más para llevarle hacia la pequeña y sencilla puerta del lateral. Los aplausos y vítores no cesaron, incluso después de que Harry se hubiese marchado a la antecámara de detrás de la puerta y la hubiese cerrado dando un portazo. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces, recobrando la compostura, y se dirigió al pasillo más próximo.

—¿Tan pronto dejas tu fiesta, Potter?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Por favor! ¡Parece una casa de locos!

Severus arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Harry con una sonrisa apenas contenida. — Ahora supongo que esperarás que sea tu vigilante de regreso a Grimmauld Place, ¿eh?

—Bueno..., no es como si necesitase un _vigilante_ , exactamente... —Harry sonrió.

 

——————

 

La mayor parte de lo que quedaba del día lo gastó en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place con Severus. Hablaron tranquilamente durante horas, analizando la caída de Voldemort minuto a minuto mientras bebían un desfile, al parecer interminable, de vasos de escocés. En los momentos en los que no hablaban se besaban lentamente sosteniendo la cara del otro mientras sus bocas se movían juntas. Harry nunca había sentido tanta dulzura y libertad. Ahora podía seguir adelante con su vida. Todo iría bien.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Harry miró a su amante que estaba tumbado en el sofá frente al fuego y tenía los ojos cansados y la arruga entre sus cejas aún más profunda de lo normal. El hombre parecía completamente exhausto. No era de extrañar, pensó Harry, sabiendo que lo único que Snape había dormido en los últimos dos días y medio habían sido las poco más de cinco horas de inconsciencia de después de la batalla. De pronto se sintió culpable por mantener al hombre aún despierto por sus deseos de hablar y besuquearse. 

—Por nada —dijo automáticamente—. Sólo pensaba en lo buena que va a ser la vida ahora que todo ha acabado. Ya sabes. Cosas.

—Ah, cuanta elocuencia de parte del héroe triunfante.

—Pareces cansado.

—Estoy cansado.

—¿Debería dejarte ir a la cama?

Los ojos de Severus comenzaban a cerrarse, pero a pesar de ello agitó la cabeza negando. Alzó una pálida y elegante mano y le hizo señas a Harry. —Acuéstate conmigo.

Con mucho cuidado, Harry movió una rodilla entre las piernas de Snape y, apoyándose en el sofá, se dejó caer suavemente encima del gran cuerpo tumbado bajo él. Hicieron algunos ligeros reajustes hasta que ambos estuvieron cómodos y entonces Harry metió la cabeza en el hueco bajo la barbilla de Snape y suspiró contra su pecho. —Mmm. Qué bien.

—Excepto por tus gafas clavándoseme, sí.

—Oh.

Severus quitó las gafas de la cara de Harry y, sosteniéndolas suavemente, rodeó con sus brazos a Harry. La camiseta de Harry se levantaba un poco por su espalda y ahí podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Severus y el frío de la montura de metal tocándole. Para cuando el calor de su cuerpo había calentado el metal, pudo notar como Severus dormía debajo de él. Harry sonrió en el pecho de Snape y se relajó, completa y verdaderamente, por primera vez en lo que parecían años y años.

 

——————

 

Harry se despertó ligeramente por el sonido de unos murmullos y se atrevió a abrir los ojos apenas nada. Aún estaba encima del sofá tendido sobre un durmiente Severus. Excepto por las llamas de la chimenea, la biblioteca estaba sumida en la oscuridad. A pesar de que cerró completamente los ojos inmediatamente, notó que su cuerpo y su mente estaban totalmente despiertos y atentos a la susurrada conversación que parecía tener lugar en la entrada. 

—Es demasiado raro —dijo una cuchicheante voz, que sonaba a la de Dumbledore.

—¿De verdad te parece tan sorprendente? —dijo otra, que sólo podía ser McGonagall.

—Pero yo creía que les conocía muy bien...

—No tan bien como se conocen entre ell...

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Minerva.

—Ay, pero ¿quién podría culparles? Es decir, mira cuanta paz desprenden. Oh, esto completa mi buen corazón, Albus, de verdad que lo hace. Ver a dos muchachos que han vivido tantos problemas en su momento... Sé que se supone que no debemos tener favoritos, por supuesto, y lo entiendo... Pero no puedo dejar de sentir, bueno, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ellos! ¡Incluso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que uno de ellos es un Slytherin! —Harry podía oír el buen humor en la voz de McGonagall, incluso mientras percibía la tensión emocional que teñían sus palabras.

Hubo un roce de telas, como si McGonagall estuviese buscando algo entre su ropa. Después hubo un alarmantemente fuerte sonido de una nariz siendo sonada. Obviamente McGonagall había encontrado el pañuelo que había estado buscando. Harry mantuvo sus ojos firmemente cerrados y su respiración regular. No quería que los dos miembros sénior de la Orden supiesen que acababa de oír su conversación. 

El sonido de la nariz se alejó cuando el director y la vicedirectora salieron de la sala y cerraron la puerta con suavidad.

Harry pudo echar un vistazo a su reloj a la tenue luz del fuego. Ya estaban en mitad de la tarde.  La hora del té había llegado y había pasado. Pero podía oír los apagados sonidos de muchas voces diferentes en la casa, era como una reunión en Grimmauld Place, si no se equivocaba. 

Tan suavemente como pudo, Harry movió a Severus para que despertase. El hombre que había pasado tantos años viviendo una doble vida de espía alcanzó la consciencia en un instante, agarrando fuertemente la mano que le había movido y mirando fija y amenazadoramente a su agresor.

—Mmm. Potter. —El agarre en la mano de Harry se relajó.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry—. No era mi intención asustarte.

—No me has asustado, Potter. Simplemente... me has sorprendido en mi descanso.

—Tampoco quería hacer eso.

Con un poco de dificultad, Harry consiguió levantarse del sofá sin causar daños excesivos en el cuerpo que había bajo él. Severus recobró la compostura y se levantó también, alisándose el pelo y la ropa antes de volver una mirada inquisitiva hacia Harry. 

—Creo que el resto de la Orden está ahora aquí —le dijo Harry—. Estaba pensando en que quizá deberíamos hacer acto de presencia. Comer algo...

Severus asintió. —Por supuesto. —Pareció dudar un momento y respiró profundamente. En lo que pareció un impulso, alzó una mano y la pasó por el rebelde cabello de Harry sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Tu pelo se comporta alguna vez, Harry?

Harry dio un pequeño bufido de diversión. —En la vida**.

Snape se aclaró la garganta y le tendió a Harry sus gafas.

—Oh, gracias. —Harry se las puso y miró detalladamente a su amante un momento. Sí, el profesor de pociones aún era lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría un cabrón horroroso. Pero al infierno con todo... Severus era el hombre más perfecto que Harry había conocido jamás. Su corazón le dio un pequeño tirón mientras los restos de su infancia se quejaban _"¿Y Sirius?"_ , pero él levantó la barbilla y decidió que dejaba el pasado atrás.

Sin más palabras, los dos salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron hacia la cocina, de donde parecía salir la mayoría del ruido. 

Por supuesto Harry tenía razón, la mayoría de los miembros supervivientes de la Orden del Fénix estaban allí, hablando emocionados, riendo, condoliéndose por las pérdidas, bebiendo, comiendo, explicando. Harry localizó a Ron y a los gemelos y les saludó con la mano desde la otra punta de la habitación. Entre Fred y George, Hermione levantó su brazo sano para devolverle el saludo ya que su otro brazo estaba rodeado por una escayola mágica que se caería al día siguiente o algo así, dejándoselo perfectamente funcional de nuevo.

—¿Te apetece una taza, Harry? —le dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto a la tetera que estaba expulsando vapor.

—Sí, gracias —articuló con la boca hacia su amigo asintiendo vigorosamente. Harry se distrajo momentáneamente cuando Tonks le palmeó la espalda en plan colega.

—¡Un gran trabajo, tío! —Tonks estaba entusiasmada con él y Harry se ruborizó.

—Gracias, Tonks. Aunque fue un gran trabajo en equipo, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto que sí, amor, por supuesto que sí. —Tonks le guiñó un ojo y se apartó.

Harry devolvió su mirada hacia la zona de la encimera de la cocina y a la taza de té que Ron le estaba preparando. Por un momento se sorprendió de ver a Severus descansando una mano en el hombro de Ron para pararle en su tarea. ¿Qué estaba pasando, por el amor de dios? Harry se acercó unos pasos hacia ese lado de la habitación. Vio como su amante levitaba una caja de bolsitas de té desde un armario abierto hacia la zona de la encimera en la que estaban Ron y él.

—En realidad, señor Weasley, Harry prefiere que su té se haga con estas... cosas.

No pudo evitarlo... Harry empezó a reír. Para cuando pudo parar, su cara estaba mojada por las lágrimas y cada persona de la cocina, incluyendo Severus, le miraba fijamente de puro desconcierto.

 

_fin_

 

N.T.

*Chesterfield: Tipo de sofá de cuero tal que [así](http://www.google.es/images?um=1&hl=es&rlz=1C1CHNU_enES353ES355&biw=1278&bih=437&tbs=isch:1&sa=1&q=sofa+Chesterfield&aq=f&aqi=&aql=&oq=&gs_rfai=).

**En la vida. En el original _Not bloddy likely_. Lo he traducido así para darle un tono informal. Para las que no sois de España, "en la vida" quiere decir que no.

 

 


End file.
